


Sjøkuer og delfiner

by Softboyz2121



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Isak Valtersen, Emotional Hurt, Feel-good, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Touching
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 42,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboyz2121/pseuds/Softboyz2121
Summary: Even får et nytt oppdrag. I USA. Det blir et oppdrag litt utenom det vanligeMye på grunn av en flott fyr som plutselig står på døren hansIsak har tatt jobb som forsker i Florida.Han er helt klar for å vie et år av livet sitt til forskning.Men det kan bli vanskelig når en norsk kameradude skalhenge på dem 24/7





	1. Et ganske alminnelig oppdrag?

** Et ganske alminnelig oppdrag? **

"Okei…. Alle samles i møterommet om 10 minutter!"                        

Stemmen til sjefen gjaller igjennom korridoren på kontoret til Outdoor film og tv AS  
  
**EVEN** prøver å løsrive seg fra klippingen av sin nyeste dokumentar om Snømus i Jotunheimen.  
Det har faktisk vært et svært fornøyelig oppdrag. Tre uker i telt i Jotunheimen har gjort underverker for sjela.

De siste par årene har han jobbet med flere naturdokumentarer. Det har gitt han mange gode opplevelser i flott natur, og et kjærkomment avbrekk fra storbylivet. Og det har vært godt på flere måter. Etter et opprivende samlivsbrudd med Sonja for 1 års tid siden, har det vært godt å komme seg vekk. Helt vekk. Utenfor rekkevidde. Tid til seg selv og refleksjoner omkring livet generelt.

Sjefen tar til ordet i plenum. «Ålreit folkens. Vi har fått et oppdrag fra Norges forskningsråd. De vil gjerne lage en dokumentar om noen forskere som skal gjennomføre et prosjekt på Key West i Florida. Det er et 6 mndrs engasjement og de trenger et team til å lage en dokumentar om hvordan de jobber. Jeg tenker det er OK at vi sender et par stykker. Dokumentaren skal benyttes til å vise eksterne bidragsytere hva pengene brukes til»

«Wooow», sier Truls. En fyr i midten  av 40 årene. «6 mndr på Key West!! Ikke meg i mot!»  
«jajaja Truls! Slapp av nå. Kan hende det er fler som har lyst til dette», sier sjefen mens han fortsetter å informere. «Oppdraget starter allerede om 2 uker og da må alt av utstyr være klargjort. Dere trenger kameraer som tåler høy luftfuktighet og varme. De har også bedt om at det skal filmes under vann». Tankene til Even vandrer.

6 mndr på Key West hadde sikkert vært chill. Kanskje han burde gripe denne sjansen. Ikke sikkert en sånn sjanse kommer senere.

Men allerede om to uker? Hmmm Even tenker på hva han måtte ha av utstyr. Han finner raskt ut at han har det meste. Kun et par små ting han mangler. Det er ikke lenge siden han fulgte noen dykkere på oppdrag i Saltsstraumen. Så kamera og utstyr burde være i orden.

«Og forresten. En liten detalj til. Dere må ha dykkersertifikat».

«Nei faen! Der røyk den muligheten» utbryter Truls missfornøyd.

«Skal vi se. Hvor mange av dere har dykkersertifikat?» sjefen ser utover forsamlingen. Lise, ei dyktig dame i midten av 30 årene, rekker opp hånden. «Okei. Da er det Lise. Andre? Even? Du har jo dykkersertifikat? Har du ikke?  


Even har dykkersertifikat. Det måtte han ha da han skulle på oppdraget i Saltstraumen.  
Men det sjefen ikke vet er at det holdt på å galt med ett av dykkene til Even på den turen. Det hadde vært mot slutten av perioden, og de hadde filmet inne ved bergveggen. I et lite uoppmerksomt øyeblikk hadde han mistet grepet han holdt seg fast i, og blitt revet med av strømmen. I forfjamselsen over å ha mistet kontrollen hadde han fått panikk og masken hadde blitt revet at i det han hadde prøvd å gripe fatt bergveggen. Han hadde mistet et av de beste undervannskameraene sine. Men heldigvis hadde han allerede lagret det meste på PC’n. Så det var bare det siste opptaket de hadde mistet. Det hadde vært ergerlig å miste et så bra kamera, men det var heldigvis noe som kunne erstattes. Da var det verre med redselen som satt igjen. Ikke at han hadde tatt helt skrekken. Men han følte seg ikke like trygg lenger. Og det fremkalte en ubehagelig følelse av å tenke på å filme under vann igjen. Derfor prøvde han å unngå slike oppdrag. Faktisk hadde ikke Even påtatt seg fler undervannsoppdrag etter det. Han kjente fortsatt på engstelsen ved at han på nytt skulle få panikk.

Det var derfor litt motvillig at han sa ja til sjefen om at han hadde dykkersertifikat.

«Altså. Da har vi to stykker med dykkersertifikat som kan reise», fastslår sjefen.

«Jeg må bare sjekke med familien først», sier Lise.

«Even? Hva med deg?»

«Eeeeh.. altså jeg tror jeg får lov av mamma altså» sier han og ler.  
  
«Slutt å tull Even». Sjefen ser oppgitt på Even. Alle på kontoret vet at Even ikke har familie. Etter at det ble slutt med Sonja for ett år siden, har han ikke fått seg noen ny kjæreste. Og han har nytt tilværelsen som en fri og frank mann. Tatt oppdrag rundt omkring i det ganske land uten å måtte ta hensyn til andre enn seg selv. De eneste han har ansvaret for er noen ganske få fisker i et lite akvarium. Eller lite er det kanskje ikke. Vi snakker om et 750 liter stort akvarium som dekker den ene langveggen i stuen.  Det er faktisk et ganske lekkert akvarium. Pent innredet med planter og dekorasjoner. Og så er det veldig behagelig å hvile øynene på det når man kommer hjem fra jobb etter lang dag.

«Nei. Hjemme hos meg er det bare meg og fiskene. Så det er greit»

«Så Dorry og Nemo har ikke noe i mot at matfar drar av gårde til den andre siden av jordkloden i 6 mndr?»  
  
«Nei. Akkurat det skal de nok takle» svarer Even.  
«Da sier vi foreløpig at Lise og Even tar oppdraget»

To uker senere sitter Even på flyet til Florida. Alene. Lise kunne ikke bli med likevel fordi det ble et helvete på hjemmebane da hun fortalte at hun skulle være borte i 6 mnd. Stakkars Lise. Hun burde seriøst gjøre det slutt med dama si. Hver eneste gang hun skal på litt lengre oppdrag blir det et helvete. Riktignok har de en liten gutt på 5 år. Men likevel.

Så da sitter han her alene da. Han kommer til å få skitmye å gjøre nå som han må gjøre alt selv. Ikke for det. Lise skal hjelpe han med redigering og sånt da. De laster bare opp alt i en nettsky som de har tilgang på uansett hvor de måtte befinne seg i verden.  
Men all filmingen må han altså nå fikse helt alene. Det ble mye utstyr til denne turen. 2  store metallkasser fulle av kameraer, linser, undervannskameraer, mikrofoner og dykkerutstyr.  
Det blir en lang flytur. Han lener seg tilbake i flysetet, putter Frank Ocean på øra og lukker øynene.

……..

Det er ettermiddag og en intens varme og luftfuktighet slår i mot han i det han kommer ut av flyplassen på Miami international airport. Shit. Dette var noe annet enn den kjølige lufta i Jotunheimen. Men han kan definitivt bli vandt til det.

«Mr Bech Næsheim?» en jovial fyr står foran han i klassisk Hawaiskjorte.

Even nikker bare tilbake.

«Come with me please. I’m gonna drive you down to Key West. And it should take about three hours to get there.»

Even følger lydig med og etter en liten stund, er de på veien. Det går radig. Og de suser av sted i den store bilen som er mer komfortabel å sitte i enn sofaen hjemme i leiligheten. Det tar ikke lange tiden før Even kjenner at øyelokkene blir tyngre og tyngre og snart klarer han ikke holde dem oppe. Han driver inn i en drømmeløs søvn.

«Ok mister. We’re here»

Even slår opp øynene og ser seg omkring. Wow. Det er utrolig vakkert her.

«You're supposed to stay here in this beach house. The researchcenter is just on the other side of the road»

Sjåføren begynner å laste av alt utstyret og Even går til strandhuset. Det er nesten som en flott norsk hytte. Bare at skog og fjell er byttet ut med palmer og hvit sandstrand. Huset har to etasjer med et stort soverom og tilhørende bad, et lite kjøkken og en stue med en stilig sofakrok. Han kjenner at han fint kan bo her en stund.

På bordet i stuen ligger en mappe med påskriften ”Velkommen Even Bech Næsheim”. Inne i mappen ligger det informasjon om oppdraget og en innkalling til infomøte i morgen klokka 10 på forskningsstasjonen.

Han setter kassene fra seg midt på stuegulvet. Rydde kan han gjøre senere. Nå ønsker han bare å chille litt ute på verandaen foran huset. Det er en spektakulær solnedgang og Even blir sittende der resten av kvelden og bare nyte lyden fra havet og lukten av saltvann.

 

 

 

Han våkner neste morgen av at noen banker på døren. Søvndrukken åpner han døren. Det står en fyr der. En særdeles vakker mann.  Even tror nesten han fortsatt er i drømmeland. En fyr som står der i hvit t-skjorte, blå og kakifarget rutete shorts. Solbleket bølgete hår, og de vakreste øya han noen gang har sett.

Even blir stående og måpe. Han klarer ikke å tenke klart. Hva er dette? En gresk Gud med lyst hår?

Mannen foran han beveger leppene sine. Og DE leppene. De er nydelige og har en amorbue han aldri har sett maken til før.

«Eeh..forstår du hva jeg sier? Do you understand?» Sier fyren som står foran han.

Even samler seg og prøver å forstå hva mannen sier. Det høres helt greskt ut. Men han oppfatter såpass at denne mannen faktisk er norsk.

«Hmmm. Hva sa du? Kan du gjenta det du sa er du snill»

«Jeg sier at jeg kommer for å hente deg. Jeg skal følge deg til forskningssenteret»

«Ja ok. Jeg er straks ferdig. Kom inn så lenge" Even trer til side og slipper inn mannen. Han strekker fram hånden og presenterer seg. «Even. Hyggelig å møte deg»

Mannen svarer med et raskt håndtrykk «Isak, Isak Valtersen»


	2. Kameraduden

**ISAK** syntes det var stas da han fikk denne jobben. Han var akkurat ferdig utdannet marinbiolog men hadde ikke særlig lyst til å jobbe ved norske lakseoppdrett. Mange av hans medstudenter har begynt å jobbe enten ved fiskeoppdrett eller ligger på knærne i fjæra for å ta vannprøver.

Han kunne nesten ikke tro sin egen flaks da han fikk tilbud om denne stillingen. Et helt år i Florida. Hvem sier vel nei til det?

Det har vært fint å komme seg bort fra Oslo for en stund. Han savner selvfølgelig gutta. Mahdi, Magnus og ikke minst Jonas.

Jonas skal forresten komme en tur mens han er her.  Han er Isaks best bud, og den som står han nærmest av dem alle. Og det var Jonas som var den første som fikk vite at han likte gutter. Han husker det som om det var i går. En høstdag i andreklasse på Nissen. Og han hadde tatt det så fint. Han er den beste og fineste støttespilleren han kan ha. Han var der for han når alt var vanskelig hjemme.

Og han var der for han når det ble slutt med Ruben. En dude han traff på et russetreff siste året på Nissen. Det hadde vært noen heftige måneder. Mye drama, att og fram. Det hadde vært fortærende. Til slutt orket ikke Isak mer. Det ble for mye løgner og bortforklaringer. Og det gikk ut over studiene til Isak. Han fant til slutt ut at han måtte ha en roligere tilværelse, og valgte bort Ruben til fordel for studiene. Han tenker innerst inne at Ruben uansett ikke var like dedikert til forholdet som det han selv var. Så det var like greit. Men vondt nok likevel. Og hele tiden hadde Jonas vært der for han. Trøstet og støttet.

  
Men nå er Isak altså her. På Dolphin Research Center i Florida.

De er et team på 4 personer, sammensatt av to zoologer, en veterinær og en marinbiolog. De skal forske på hvordan den økende havtemperaturens påvirker delfiner og sjøkuers adferd. Riktignok er dette kanskje mer en zoologs oppgave. Men de skulle altså ha en marinbiolog med i teamet. Så her er han da. Blant sjøkuer og delfiner.

Nå skal altså et filmteam lage dokumentar om dem for å vise de eksterne bidragsyterne hva de driver med. «Great» tenker Isak. «Skal vi ha et filmteam som skal fly i beina på oss i tide og utide.»

Han er ikke særlig entusiastisk til dette kjenner han. Han har egentlig mer enn nok med seg selv og jobben om han ikke må bruke tid på å forklare hva han driver med inn i et kamera også.

Men han får gjøre det beste ut av det. Det er jo for å please arbeidsgiver. Og det gjelder å holde seg inne med de rette folka. Det kan jo lønne seg for eventuelle framtidige prosjekter også.

Isak har fått i oppdrag å hente filmteamet som er innlosjert tvers over veien.

Han banker på døren og ut kommer en fyr med bustete hår og søvnige øyne. Men for noen øyne. Isak stirrer rett inn i et par asurblå øyne. Han blir satt ut et lite øyeblikk, men klarer å få sagt «jeg har kommet for å hente deg»

 Mannen står og måper uten å si et ord. Isak lurer på om han i det hele tatt skjønner norsk. Han skulle jo være norsk?.

«Eeh..forstår du hva jeg sier? Do you understand?»

Mannen foran ham unnskylder seg og ber han gjenta det han sa. Han sier enda en gang at han har kommet for å hente han. Fyren med det bustete håret og de blå øya, ber han inn for å vente mens han gjør seg klar til å bli med. Han rekker fram hånden og presenterer seg ”Even. Hyggelig å møte deg” Isak svarer med å si ”Isak, Isak Valtersen”

 

Det står to store kasser med utstyr midt på gulvet. Evenfyren merker at han stirrer på dem og unnskylder seg med at han ikke har fått ryddet enda.

Isak kan ikke se noe til den andre fra teamet. «Har ikke partneren din stått opp enda?», spør han mens han titter seg rundt etter flere personer.

Men kamerdaduden svarer med at han er alene fordi partneren ikke kunne bli med likevel. Ja det blir jo fint. Blir sikkert bra kvalitet på denne dokumentaren med bare én person som skal styre alt.

 «Du behøver ikke ta med deg noe nå. Det er bare et infomøte», sier Isak.

Isak føler seg litt beklemt i det de går til forskningssenteret. Han synes denne Evenfyren virker litt merkelig. Skal han alene liksom lage en dokumentar. Hvor bra kan det bli liksom. Ja ja.. får håpe han vet hva han driver med. Isak kjenner at han blir skeptisk til hele dokumentaren. Men OK. Nå blir det sånn. Så han får bare gjøre det han blir bedt om. Sjefen bestemmer uansett.

 

«Vært her lenge eller?» spør **EVEN**

Han prøver å bryte isen. Denne Isak Valtersen som skal følge han til senteret er noe av det vakreste han noen gang har sett. Men særlig pratsom er han ikke. Even kjenner at han gjerne vil bli bedre kjent med denne mannen. Og han kikker granskende bort på han.

Isak kaster bare et raskt blikk til siden og svarer svært kort at han har vært der i 4 mnd.

Even prøver å holde samtalen i gang. «Hva har du drevet med i disse månedene?»

«Mmm. Bare noe forberedende greier til selve prosjektet» svarer han unnvikende og ser bort.

Even lurer på hva greia hans er. Her prøver han å være hyggelig og dra i gang en samtale. Men det er jo nesten som å snakke til en vegg.

De går inn på senteret og tar plass i møterommet.

Rundt bordet sitter de andre forskerne.

«Hei. Velkommen til oss» sier den ene henvendt mot Even. «Jeg heter Mia Fanulfsen, er zoolog og prosjektleder. Kanskje du kan fortelle litt om deg selv»

Even kremter og presenterer seg selv. De andre lytter oppmerksomt når han kort gjør rede for det han har drevet med og hva oppdraget hans går ut på. Han prøver å fange blikket til Isak. Men han later til å finne det mer interessant i å studere neglene på henda sine.

«Flott!» utbryter Mia. ”Da har vi fått på plass det”.

«I og med at det er fredag, skal vi ut med båten for å sjekke hvor da det står til med sjøkuene våre. Vil du filme noe nå? Eller vil du bare bli med for å observere, Even?»

«Blir bare med på observasjon i dag. Greit å sjekke location før man drar med seg alt utstyret», svarer Even og blunker lurt til Mia. Isak ser det i sidesynet. Hva faen? Står kameraduden der å flørter med Mia?

 


	3. Aloevera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for kudos og fine kommentarer. Det er veldig motiverende og hyggelig at dere liker historien.
> 
> Jeg fortsetter å skrive så lenge dere liker den. :-)

**ISAK** blir litt stresset av at Even skal være med ut i båten. Han var så forbannet fin denne fyren. Han var et syn der han hadde stått i døråpningen med det bustete håret sitt og de blå øya. Og hvilke øyne han hadde. De var så blå at de nesten gikk i ett med havet. Isak kjenner at han liker disse øya. Han liker de veldig godt faktisk. Han hadde ikke turt å se på han under infomøtet. Tenk om han rødmet? Even måtte jo tro han var en tulling. Ikke for det. Det var sikkert mange både gutter og jenter som kaster lange blikk etter han der. Og Even så jo ut til å flørte med Mia. Great! Typisk han å like en hetero fyr. Ikke første gangen det skjedde i så fall.

Likevel er han ikke helt komfortabel med tanken på at Even skal bli med ut i båten. Tenk om hans alter ego i boxeren også skulle finne på å like Even! Det ville være katastrofalt. Klærne de bruker å ha på seg ute på havet overlater lite eller ingenting til fantasien. I stedet for å smøre seg med solkrem fra topp til tå, bruker de tettsittende og heldekkende rashguards. Fint om det hele skulle toppes med en synlig boner, og ingen steder å gjøre av seg.

Isak prøver å riste av seg tankekjøret. Ikke noe poeng i å krisemaksimere mer enn nødvendig. Det som skjer, det skjer. Han orker ikke bruke mer energi på å tenke på hva som eventuelt kan skje eller ikke skje.

Isak er en velproporsjonert mann. Det vet han. Så han har ikke akkurat noe å skjemme seg over ellers. Og for alt det han vet, kan det hende at Even også skal ha på seg en heldekkende rashguard. Da blir de på en måte like avdkekket begge to. Ikke for det at han foventer kroppslige reaksjoner fra Even når det gjelder han selv. Han er jo opptatt med å flørte med Mia. Men det føles i alle fall litt mer komfortabelt og tenke på det.

Even har IKKE heldekkende rashguard på seg. Når båten skal legge fra land, kommer Even slentrende i shorts og en hvit t-skjorte. Med caps og melkehvit hud.

Isak kan ikke annet enn å le.

«Skal du ha på deg det der?» spør han Even.

Even lyser opp i et smil som Isak aldri har sett maken til. Han smiler med hele fjeset og øynene blir til to halvmåneformede sprekker. «Ja, det er vel ikke noe galt i det?»

«Eeh. Nei da. Men lykke til. Håper at du har smurt deg med faktor hundre!»  
  
  
**EVEN** har IKKE smurt seg med faktor hundre. Even hadde bare smurt seg med faktor 20 i fra da han var i Jotunheimen. Og dette straffer seg ganske snart. De blir ute på havet i flere timer.  
  
Forskerne er opp og ned av vannet hele tiden. Og de snorkler rundt med disse store beistene. De er ikke spesielt pene. Men harmløse og søte på sin egen måte.  


  
  
  
Even henger over båtripa og følger med så godt han kan. Han glemmer nesten tid og sted. Det er morsomt å se hvordan forskerne jobber. Men når dagen er over får han merke at han har vært mye i solen, og han har fått en bra rødfarge både på ben og armer. Ja, og på ryggen. For han tok jo selvfølgelig av seg t-skjorten for å få litt sol på overkroppen også. Dessverre skjønner han nå at DET ikke var noe sjakktrekk. Egentlig var det jævlig dumt. Mia hadde påpekt ovenfor Even flere ganger, at han måtte beskytte seg i solen. Men hørte han på henne? Nei, det hadde han jo ikke gjort. Nå angret han bittert.

Isak derimot, var en smarting som tydeligvis visste bedre. Han hadde en sånn fin heldekkende drakt. Rashguard het det visst. Isak hadde sett helt smashing ut i den greia. Even hadde fått store problemer med å ikke la blikket vandre over den tettsittende drakten uten at noen så det. Men fy faen. DET synet kom han aldri til å glemme. Isak var noe av det mest estetisk perfekte han noen gang hadde sett. Veltrente sterke armer. Sixpack og en stram, digg rumpe. På toppen av det hele satt er hode som var så vakkert at han omtrent mistet pusten.

Og her stod han da. Som en nykokt, lyserød hummer. Dette var ikke bra. Isak måtte jo tro han var en komplett idiot som ikke beskyttet seg bedre i den sterke sola her nede. Even blir flau av å tenke på hva slags førsteinntrykk han må ha gitt.

 

**ISAK** synes nesten litt synd på Even. Det ser ikke ut som om huden hans har det særlig godt etter den lange dagen ute på vannet. Han tenker han må gjøre noe for å hjelpe denne stakkars fortapte mannen.

«Jeg tror det kan være lurt av deg å skaffe deg en rashguard. For om du fortsetter å utsette huden din for det der, vil du se ut som en 70 åring før du fyller 30 år" sier han til Even. «Jeg kan hjelpe deg med å finne en om du vil?» Sier han til Even, overrasket over sitt eget framstøt. Men han er redd Mia skal komme han i forkjøpet med å hjelpe Even. Hun kan bare skygge banen, han skal så jævelig gi henne konkurranse om denne mannen. Om Even er hetero vet han jo ikke før han får et klart svar. Han kjenner at sjenansen viker plassen for konkurranseinstinktet.

«Det ligger en dykkersjappe ikke langt unna. Vi kan dra dit etterpå» sier han og ser etter reaksjoner hos Even. Even smiler og sier han blir glad for at Isak vil hjelpe han med det.

Isak synes faktisk oppriktig synd på han. Han kommer til å få det bra varmt i natt.

Etter den lange dagen ute på vannet avtaler de å møtes etter at de har skiftet klær og ordnet seg litt.  
  
Isak tusler bort til Even når han er ferdig. Han er spendt og kjenner at hjertet slår litt fortere. Han banker på, men det svarer ikke.

Han banker på en gang til. Og etter en liten stund åpner han. Denne gangen er det Isak som blir stående å måpe. For der står Even med et minimalt håndkle rundt livet. Han må til slutt snu seg vekk og late som om han ser utover vannet. Men Even tar hintet

«Ååå, sorry!» sier han beklemt. «Jeg stod akkurat i dusjen skjønner du. Men bare kom inn så lenge. Jeg skal bare gjøre meg ferdig på badet»

Isak setter seg i sofaen så lenge og fisker fram mobilen. I det han scroller seg igjennom Instagram, kommer Even ut i stuen igjen. Kun iført en shorts. Isak skvetter til når han løfter blikket opp fra mobilen. Hot damn! Denne fyren er virkelig et syn. Isak lar blikket gli over kroppen til Even. Over den slanke, smale ryggen. Nedover mot den faste deilige rumpa. Faen, tenker Isak. Han der er virkelig i en egen klasse. Men han ser også at Even er skikkelig solbrent.

Even begynner å rote rundt i en av kassene sine på gulvet, og finner til slutt det han leter etter.

Han holder opp en liten flaske og ser beklemt og litt sjener på Isak.

«Eeehm… Jeg vet dette kanskje er litt mye og be om. Men kunne du være så snill å smøre litt aloevera på ryggen min?»

Isak blunker et par ganger som om han må summe seg litt over spørsmålet.

«Eeh. Ja selvfølgelig», svarer han. Og Even setter seg litt nølende ned ved siden av han med ryggen til.

Isak tar i mot aloeveraen. Shit shit shit! Hva skjer nå liksom. Fra å ikke vite hvem Even Bech Næsheim var da han våknet i dag tidlig. Sitter han nå her og skal smøre ryggen hans. En fremmed manns rygg. Men han skal takle det, tenker han for seg selv. Han klarer da å oppføre seg. Eller?

Isak kjenner lukten av den nydusjede kroppen hans, og han får lyst til å legge nesa helt inntil ryggen hans og snuse han inn. Lukte på han. La leppen gli over den silkemyke varme huden. Bare tanken på det gjør han helt ør i hodet.

Han klemmer ut en liten mengde aloevera i hånden og legger henda forsiktig på skuldrene til Even.

Even utbryter et lite stønn i det Isak begynner å smøre han. «SKITT. Det var kaldt!» utbryter han.

Isak trekker automatisk til seg hendene, men Even unnskylder utbruddet og ber han fortsette.

Isak fortsetter å smøre ryggen med lette, forsiktige bevegelser. Til tross for den solbrente huden kjenner Isak hvor myk og deilig den er. Det stopper nesten helt opp for han, og han må konsentrere seg om oppgaven. Isak kjenner at han blir tungpustet. At det går an å være så jævlig deilig. Berøringen av Even får det til å gå ilinger gjennom hele kroppen. Han har mest lyst til å omfavne hele mannen og kysse han. Men han tar seg sammen og gjør seg ferdig.

Even snur seg mot han. «Tusen takk for hjelpen Isak. Det var veldig eeeh… deilig» sier han og drar fingrene rask igjennom håret.

Isak klarer ikke å si noe. Men smiler bare skjevt til svar.

Even reiser seg og forsvinner raskt ut på badet. Fy faen. Hva skjedde nå? Isak er overveldet over de uventede følelsene som plutselig har oppstått. Shit! Han liker denne mannen as. Og det gjør tydeligvis hans alter ego i boxeren også, og han priser seg lykkelig over at Even satt med ryggen til.


	4. Rødt

**EVEN** står på badet og ser seg i speilet. Han tenker på den greske guden som sitter inne i stuen. Faen. At det går an å være så nydelig. Han kjenner at det har blitt trangt i shortsen, og han ber til høyere makter om at Isak ikke la merke til det som foregikk der nede mens Isak smurte han.

Han ser nedover kroppen sin og kjenner at han definitivt må bytte shorts. Å kjenne hendene til Isak gli over ryggen, hadde definitivt satt i gang en del kroppslige reaksjoner. Og hadde det ikke vært for at han var opptatt av å konsentrere seg om ikke å la seg rive med, kunne han ha sverget på at syntes det hørtes ut som pusten til Isak hadde blitt en anelse mer anstrengt.

Men hva vet han egentlig om denne mannen? Han er absolutt interessert i å finne ut mer om han.

Even prøver å tenke ut noe smart han kan bruke som påskudd til å bli bedre kjent med han. Han må si noe smart. De har jo allerede avtalt tidligere at han skal hjelpe han med å skaffe en sånn rashguard som det het. Det er nok lurt. For i denne solen er det nok ekstremt viktig å dekke seg til. Noe han selv er et levende bevis på, der han står lyserød og fin.

«Såå. Du vet altså om et sted der jeg kan få tak i en sånn drakt?» Sier han til Isak når han kommet ut i stuen igjen.

«Ja. Vi drar ned til den dykkersjappa som ligger litt lenger nedover veien mot Key West. Tar omtrent en halvtime å kjøre dit»

De får låne jeepen som tilhører forskningssenteret, og like etter suser de av gårde på veien. Even sitter ved siden av og smugkikker på Isak i sidesynet. At det går an å være så perfekt. Han er helt betatt av dette synet av en gresk Gud. Han har mest lyst til å hive seg over han og hviske skitne ting i øret hans. Spise han opp. Gjøre unevnelige ting med han.

Even blir heldigvis revet ut av tankene sine da Isak svinger opp og stanser bilen foran en liten butikk det står Key West Diving Club på.

De går inn og finner raskt fram til hyllene der draktene henger.

«Hva skal jeg ha? Du er jo eksperten her», sier han til Isak.

 

**ISAK** trekker fram en knall rød drakt. «Denne kanskje?»

Han ser usikkerheten til Even lyse av han. Isak kunne bare ikke dy seg. Uttrykket til Even er utrolig morsomt.

«Jeg bare tuller, Even. Du skal få slippe å gå i den der»

Even svarer med et lettelsens sukk. «Phew. Nå ble jeg seriøst bekymra», sier han og ler.

Isak kjenner at det kribler i magen når Even ler. Han er så vanvittig sjarmerende og kjekk.

«Denne her kan du kanskje prøve», sier Isak og drar fram en helt svart drakt med noen fancy hvite og turkise striper.

Even tar den med seg inn i prøverommet, og etter noen minutter kommer han ut igjen. Iført den heldekkende rashguarden.

Isak rødmer. Han rødmer som han aldri før har gjort. Den er perfekt. Even er perfekt. Isak kan ikke huske at en mann har gjort er sånt inntrykk på han noen gang. Dette er sykt.

«Hva syns du?» hører han Even si.

«Den er…perfekt", hører han seg selv svare. Han svelger og ser bort. Even går inn i prøverommet igjen for å skifte. Han roper inn til Even at han går og setter seg i bilen. Han må ut av butikken. Må ha luft.

Han setter seg i bilen for å vente på at Even skal bli ferdig inne i butikken. Han blir sittende å fundere på dette som skjer. Han må roe seg ned. Han må jo være underernært på Love i og med at han reagerer på denne måten.

Han har ikke hatt noen forhold etter det som skjedde med Ruben. Men han har da hatt noen flyktige dater. Bare for å få tilfredsstilt lystene sine litt. Men etter at han dro hit til Florida har det vært dårlig med attraktive menn. Dessuten har han tenkt at han skal vie seg fullt og helt til forskningen. Date kan han liksom gjøre når han er ferdig med dette prosjektet.

Nå kan det altså virke som om hele denne planen går til helvete. Han kan ikke huske at han følt en lignende tiltrekning til en mann noen gang.

De kjører hjemover i stillhet. Men Isak kan merke Evens blikk på seg i sidesynet. Og ordet kleint, kleint, kleint har funnet repeatknappen i hodet hans. Akkurat nå skulle han ønske han kunne synke igjennom gulvet i bilen og bare forsvinne. Han rødmer igjen av tanken på det. Great! Ikke bare rødmer han av å se på Even. Han rødmer av å tenke på han også. Kroppen hans er hans største forræder. Han skulle ønske han bare kunne dø her og nå.

Han hører Even le og han snur seg forvirret mot han.

«Hva sitter du og tenker på siden du blir så kledelig rød i fjeset?»

Isak føler seg avkledd. Naken og eksponert av spørsmålet, og han glefser tilbake at det er en privatsak.

«Okei», svarer Even. «Unskyld for at jeg spurte. Det var ikke meningen å være uhøflig»

Resten er av turen er bare enda mer klein. De sier ikke noe mer og Even sitter og ser utover vannet. Og når de kommer tilbake til forskningssenter sier Isak bare kort «ha det», og går til rommet sitt på internatet. Han er sur. Sur på seg selv. Irritert over at han skal være en sånn jævla idiot. Og sur på Even som fucker opp følelsene hans. Det skulle jo være et år som ble viet til forskningen. I stedet er alt av følelser bare kaos akkurat nå. Faen.

Han ligger i sengen sin og samvittigheten gnager han. Det er jo ikke Evens feil. Han behøvde jo ikke å være så jævla rasshøl mot Even. Han hadde ikke akkurat vært hyggelig mot Even på turen hjem. Han finner fram laptoppen og søker etter Even Bech Næsheim på Facebook. Og der. Der er han.

Han trykker på Ikonet for «melding» og Messenger åpner seg.

 

**EVEN** hører det plinger i telefonen og ser det ligger en ny melding i Messenger. Han åpner den og ser det er fra Isak Valtersen. Han smiler for seg selv.   


**Isak Valtersen (17:43)**  
Hallo.   
Ville bare si unnskyld for at jeg var så sur i stad. Var ikke meningen. Men håper ikke at du aldri vil snakke med meg igjen. Sorry as.  


Even smiler enda mer. Han kjenner at han blir glad. Veldig glad. For han hadde angret noe helt forferdelig på den kommentaren han hadde klart å lire av seg i bilen. Det irriterte han. Å kommentere at Isak rødmet hadde jo gjort han forlegen. Det burde han jo tenkt på. Men ordene glapp ut av han før han hadde fått tenkt seg om. Det var typisk Even. Impulsiv som han var. Snakket fra hjertet og rett fra levra uten alltid å tenke på konsekvensene. Men nå hadde altså Isak sendt melding og unnskyldt seg. Om noen skulle be om unnskyldning var det jo han.

**  
Meg (17:58)  
** Halla.   
Du trenger ikke å be om unnskyldning. Hvis noen skal be om unnskyldning er det meg. Mente ikke å være uhøflig i stad. Men håper du tilgir meg. Jeg har selvfølgelig ikke noe med hva du tenker på. Og selvfølgelig vil jeg prate med deg igjen. ****  
  


Han er helt svimmel og han kjenner han bobler innvendig. Hva denne mannen fremkaller av følelser er overveldende.   
Han lager seg litt mat og setter seg ute på verandaen igjen. Det er så vanvittig vakkert her. Og han bestemmer seg for å gå en tur nede på stranden mens solen går ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle kommentarer og kudos.   
> Det er utrolig morro og inspirerende.


	5. Sign me up

Neste dag er lørdag og fridag. Ingenting på agendaen. Telefonen til Even ringer

« _Hei. Det er Mia. Vi tenkte å spørre deg om du hadde lyst til å bli med til Everglades. Det er et stykke å kjøre. Men vi trenger å komme oss litt bort fra senteret. Så det blir en dag i alligatorland_ »

Har han lyst til det? Tenker han. Han har lyst dersom Isak skal bli med.

«Hvem skal bli med?» Spør han.

_«Det er oss fire. Oscar, Hedda, Isak og Jeg. Det er akkurat plass til en til i bilen. Vi kjører den store firehjulstrekkern hvis du skal ha med deg noe utstyr»_

«Sign me up!» svarer Even.

Dette kunne han bare ikke la gå fra seg. Det var en ypperlig mulighet både til å være i nærheten av Isak og samtidig prøvekjøre noen av kameraene. Han hiver seg rundt og rasker i sammen en del utstyr og møter borte ved senteret så snart han kan.

«Oscar kjører. Even. Du kan sitte foran siden du er så lang i beina», sier Mia og kommanderer alle inn i bilen.

Det er god stemning. Radioen står på og snart er det allsang i bilen. Alle stemmer i på refrenget til «pumped up kicks» av Foster the People

«Utrolig fengende låt», sier Oscar og klapper takten på rattet.

Even hører ikke annet en stemmen til Isak. Ikke nok med at han ser ut som en Gud. Han synger som en Gud også. Så utrolig vakker stemme. Det blir nesten for mye. Han må fokusere på noe annet.

«Dere veit hva den sangen egentlig handler om?», bryter han inn.

«Mmm. Nei?» kommer det fra baksetet.

Even fortsetter å prate. «Det handler om hvor fucked up det amerikanske samfunnet er. Om skolemasakre og amerikansk våpenkultur»

Det blir stille i bilen.

«Even, the partypooper!" kommer det plutselig fra Isak. «Men sangen er fengende da. Til tross for et alvorlig tema liksom. Hva slags musikk pleier du å høre på da Even?»

Even drar litt på det. «NAS, Notorious BIG, Drake og Frank Ocean for det meste. Frank Ocean er dritbra da»

Oscar svitsjer over på Bluetooth og finner fram Frank Ocean på Spotify. Så blir de sittende å høre på Frank Ocean en god stund.

Even sitter å drømmer seg bort. Han tenker på den greske Guden som sitter i baksetet og ser så jævlig deilig ut. Musikken spiller og plutselig kommer «Thinking about You» over høyttaleren. Even blir helt fjern. Han tenker bare på Isak og at teksten faktisk kunne passet veldig godt til dem. Tenk om Isak hadde vært hans. Tenk om Isak vil være hans. Bli hans. Han vil i allefall ha Isak. Uten tvil. Det eneste han tenker på er å kysse de deilig perfekte leppene hans. Se inn i de grønne øya hans. Trekke han inn til seg og snuse inn lukten av han. Gjøre dirty ting med han.

Herregud. Han tvinger seg ut av tankerekken sin. Om han ikke slutter nå, vil han ende opp med en megaboner. Og det trenger han absolutt ikke nå.

Han prøver å fokusere på noe usexy og hverdagslig. Gule gardiner, gule gardiner, gule gardiner, messer han for seg selv om igjen, og om igjen.

Noen spør han om noe og plutselig glipper det bare «Gule gardiner» ut av han, og et latterbrøl ljomer i bilen mens Hedda gauler «Skal du ha på deg gule gardiner?» Og Even skjønner at han har svart helt bort i natta feil.

«Jeg spurte om hva du har tatt med deg av klær i dag, siden du ble så solbrent i går? Og du har altså tatt med deg gule gardiner»

De ler seg skakke i baksetet og nå er det Evens tur til å rødme. Men han ler med dem. Det er jo komisk da. Gule gardiner liksom.

Etter en lang kjøretur kommer de endelig fram til Everglade nasjonalpark. De skal bli med på en rundtur i en airboat for å se på alligatorer i sitt naturlige habitat. Det er bare de 5 og sjåføren i båten, og Even sitter rett bak Isak. Even fisker fram kameraet sitt og tar noen bilder mens de kjører innover i nasjonalparken. Etter en stund forteller båtføreren at det 100 meter lenger frem ligger en stor flokk alligatorer og soler seg på bredden. Even zoomer inn for å få noen skikkelig bra bilder, mens båtføreren kjører nærmere. Plutselig blir det bevegelse i vannet. Og før de vet ordet av det, skyter en alligator opp av vannet mot båten der Isak sitter. Alle skriker til og Isak roper at sjåføren må rygge. Det blir kaos og Isak er drivende hvit i ansiktet av skrekk.   
Even er helt lamslått av redsel. Å se reaksjonen til Isak er helt forferdelig. Even har mest lyst til å ta han i armene og aldri slippe han igjen.   
  
De bestemmer seg for å avbryte turen. Dette var så ekkelt at alle er helt satt ut av opplevelsen. Det var ikke slik turen skulle bli. Men dette ble så traumatisk at de heller vil dra tilbake til senteret og ta det med ro.

Det setter seg i bilen for å kjøre hjem. Stemningen er trykket. Og alle sitter i egne tanker. Etter en halvtimes kjøring må de stoppe. Hedda har blitt dårlig og må ut å kaste opp. Det er nok en reaksjon på det som skjedde.

Even tilbyr seg å bytte plass med henne slik at hun kan sitte foran og følge med på veien. Han setter seg i baksetet ved siden av Isak. Det var her han skulle ha sittet hele tiden tenker han. Han ser at Isak fortsatt er sterkt preget av hendelsen.

**ISAK** hadde blitt helt satt ut når alligatoren plutselig stupte rett mot båten der han satt. For det første skvatt han noe helt forferdelig. For det andre ble han skikkelig redd. Han tror aldri han har vært så redd i hele sitt liv. Han lener seg framover og legger hodet i armene sine. Han kjenner at tårene presser på.

Da kjenner han en stor varm hånd som stryker han på ryggen. Even sin hånd. Even stryker han trøstende på ryggen. Og det føles så godt og trygt. Tårene bare renner ut av øya strie strømmer, og han lar det bare skje. Even blir sittende å stryke han over ryggen.

Etter en stund lener han seg tilbake i setet. «Fy faen. Det der var jævlig ekkelt!»   
Han kjenner at Even fortsatt sitter med armen oppå skuldrene hans. Og det føles godt og naturlig. Isak har mest lyst til å kaste seg inn i armene til Even og hulke mot brystet hans. Men han tar seg sammen og klarer å få kontroll på følelsene igjen. Even har en utrolig rolig utstråling, og sakte men sikker kjenner han at han klarer å slappe av.

Når de kommer tilbake til senteret går de hver til sitt.    
Isak slenger seg ned på sengen og stirrer i taket. Han kjenner fortsatt at hendelsen sitter i kroppen. Og når han lukker øynene ser han for seg alligatoren som kommer mot han.   
  
Det plinger på mobilen.  


**Even Bech Næsheim (19:13)**  
Knipsa noen bilder på turen i stad og jeg klarte å ta et par bra bilder av den alligatoren som hoppa mot båten. Tenkte kanskje du hadde lyst til å komme bort å se på dem?.  
  
**Meg (19:14)  
** Vet ikke om jeg har så jævlig lyst til å se bilder av alligatoren som hadde tenkt å spise meg til middag as.  
  
**Even Bech Næsheim (19:16)  
** Men kanskje det nettopp derfor kunne vært bra for deg å se bildene  
  
**Meg (19:18)**  
Ja OK. Jeg kommer bort en tur. Er der om 30.


	6. Sofaokkupanten

Isak tusler bort til Even i åttetiden om kvelden. Han er fortsatt preget av hendelsen. Og gruer seg litt for å se på bildene. Men det er sikkert riktig som Even sier, at det kan være lurt å se bildene. Det er jo slik de blant annet bearbeider fobier. Eksponering og kognitiv terapi. Han kjenner han blir svett av å tenke på at han skal sitte og se på den alligatoren.

Han banker på døren, og Even åpner og ber han inn.  
  
«Sleng deg ned. Jeg har noen kalde øl i kjøleskapet. Vil du ha en?» spør han mens han forsvinner ut på kjøkkenet.  
  
«Ååå, har du kald øl? Høres bra ut» svarer Isak.  
  
Isak setter seg godt til rette i sofaen. Det var noe annet enn den kjedelige kontorstolen og sengen han har på internatet. Er ikke akkurat noe luksus der. Bare det helt nødvendige. En seng. Et skrivebord og et bittelite bad med dusj og do. Men det er i det minste et rom som bare er hans. Som han kan trekke seg tilbake til når han kjenner han trenger tid for seg selv.

Even finner fram øl og lapptop og setter seg ved siden av han i sofaen.  
«Jeg har ført over bildene på PC’n slik at det blir bedre å se» sier han og blar seg framover til de riktige bilene.

«Se her», sier han entusiastisk.

 

 «Skikkelig basketak» fortsetter Even. «Og sjekk her, her kommer den digre jævelen som angrep båten»  


 

 

 

 Isak kjenner det svimler ved synet av alligatoren. Alt gjenspilles i sakte film. Alligatoren som skyter ut av vannet helt plutselig. Tennene, og det digre gapet. Han svetter. Dette er mer enn han klarer å fordøye. Det svartner og plutselig blir alt mørkt.  
  
«Isak! Isak!» hører han i det fjerne. Han kjenner en hånd som stryker han over kinnet og rister lett i skulderen.  
«Isak! Hører du meg? Herregud Isak! Våkne!» Han slår opp øynene og ser rett inn i ansiktet til en bekymret Even.  
  
«Faen Isak. Du skremte meg!» sier han og ser på Isak.

Isak ligger på ryggen i sofaen og skjønner ikke helt hva som skjedde. Det bare svartnet helt. Han ser at laptoppen er klappet sammen. Even sitter og stryker han på kinnet. «Kanskje jeg skal ringe etter en lege?»  
  
«Nei, det går bra» sier han og setter seg opp. «Jeg har da lest såpass mye biologi at jeg vet hva som skjer med kroppen liksom». Han kjenner det svimler igjen og tar seg til øynene.  
  
«Jeg henter noe vann og et teppe. Bare legg deg ned igjen her og slapp av», sier Even og forsvinner ut av stuen.  
  
Isak legger seg ned igjen og lukker øynene. Han hører at Even romsterer ute på soverommet, og straks kommer han tilbake med et tynt teppe og litt vann.  
  
«Her» sier han og rekker glasset til Isak. «Jeg skal hjelpe deg»  
  
Even legger armen rundt nakken til Isak for å prøve å støtte han opp så han kan få i seg litt vann. Han er bare noen centimeter fra ansiktet til Isak og han kan kjenne den varme pusten hans mot kinnet sitt. Og i et kort øyeblikk møtes blikket deres. Isak drukner i øynene til Even. Han er så utrolig vakker. Overjordisk vakker. Isak trur nesten han besvimer igjen. Men denne gangen av blikket til Even. Det er som om han blir sugd inn to dype brønner. Han slår blikket ned og setter seg opp.  
  
«Jeg er så lei for det Isak. Det var virkelig ikke meningen å skremme deg» Even ser skikkelig lei seg ut.  
  
«Det går bra, Even. Slapp av. Det var kule bilder da. JEG likte de. Det er bare kroppen min som ikke er helt enig»  
  
De ler litt, og alt er chill.

«Vi kan godt se på noe annet i stedet. Noe som kroppen din tåler», sier Even og dulter borti Isak med skulderen. «Vi kan for eksempel se IT av Stephen King».  
  
«Nei fy faen, Even! Nå er du slem as. Ikke nok med at jeg skal plages med alligatorer i søvne, så skal jeg begynne å drømme om klovner i tillegg!»

«Du trenger ikke sove alene vet du» sier Even og blunker lurt til han.  
  
Isak blir forfjamset. Hva faen var det? Flørter han? Man sier ikke sånt til en random fyr. Isak kjenner at han får sommerfugler i magen og at rødmen brer seg i kinna. Even sitter bare og gliser. Shit!. Det var jo nettopp sånn han holdt på med Mia under infomøtet. Kanskje Even er skikkelig flørter. En som bare hooker rundt og som gir inntrykket av å like deg bare for å få seg et ligg. Isak kjenner seg usikker. Kanskje ikke dette er så lurt. Kanskje han ender opp med å bli et følelsesmessig vrak fordi han lar seg rive med, for så å bli vraket som en annen bruk- og kastgjenstand. Men samtidig har han ikke lyst til å gå. For han må være såpass ærlig ovenfor seg selv og innrømme at han liker Even. Han liker Even svært godt faktisk.  
  
«Okei. Da blir det The Matrix» Sier Even og han blir revet ut av tankekjøret. «Gammel, klassisk kultfilm»  
  
Isak sier seg enig i valget og de setter seg til rette i sofaen. Praten går løst og ledig om filmen, om Laurence Fishburne og Keanu Reeves innsats i filmen. Om episke spesialeffekter og dårlige oppfølgere.  
Isak kjenner at han er sliten etter dagen og til slutt klarer han ikke holde øynene oppe lenger, og han sovner. På sofaen til Even.  
  
  
**EVEN** har ikke hjerte til å vekke han. Stakkars Isak. Det har vært en jævlig shitty dag for han. Han får bare sove der på sofaen hans. Det spiller ingen rolle for han. Faktisk er det en veldig behagelig følelse å ha Isak sovende under samme tak som han selv. Han får vippet Isak ned i liggende stilling på sofaen og brer teppet over han. Han er så utrolig vakker der han ligger, og Even lener seg fram og hvisker god natt i øret hans. Han skulle gjerne lagt seg ned ved siden av han og bare passet på han. Men han kan ikke gjøre det.  
  
Even ligger i sengen og får ikke sove. Han klarer ikke å slippe tanken på at Isak ligger der ute på sofaen. Han lister seg stille ut i stua for å se på han igjen.

Han blir stående å se på Isak. Herregud. Han er noe av det mest perfekte han noen gang har sett. Han lurer på om han skal finne fram kameraet og knipse noen bilder av han. Men slår det raskt fra seg. Det hadde vært skikkelig creepy egentlig. Om Isak hadde våknet i det han stod der og tok bilder av han, kom han sikkert aldri til å snakke med han igjen. I stedet henter han seg noe kaldt å drikke og setter seg ut på den lille verandaen for å ta seg en røyk. Det er stille, bortsett fra lyden av sirisser og bølger som slår mot stranden. Plutselig går det i døren og Even skvetter til.

 


	7. Soloppgang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk for fine ord og kudos. Det er så motiverende og få slike tilbakemeldinger <3

 «Hvorfor sitter du her ute?» spør Isak og setter seg ned ved siden av Even.

«Jeg fikk bare ikke sove, og siden du hadde okkupert sofaen min, så fikk jeg sette meg her isteden» svarer han.  
  
«Ja sorry for det as. Jeg bør vel egentlig komme meg hjemover»   
Isak klarer ikke helt å slippe tanken på at Even kanskje player han. Han føler seg fortsatt usikker på hva Even la i den antydningen han kom med tidligere.  
  
**EVEN** har slett IKKE lyst til at Isak skal gå, og får lettere panikk. Han må finne på noe. Hva som helst.  
  
«Nei nei. Bare bli du. Eeeh. Kan du ikke sitte her litt med meg. Om ikke lenge står solen opp. Og jeg tenkte jeg skulle ta noen bilder. Er sinnsykt fete solnedganger her, og det er sikkert like bra soloppganger. Dessuten kan du være modellen min»  
  
Even hører selv hvor teit den historien høres ut, og han merker at Isak skuler mistenkelig på han.  
  
«Okei? Men…modell?» svarer Isak litt usikker og spørrende.  
  
«Ja. Det er ikke noe tvang altså. Men du hadde passet fint inn en flott soloppgang. Og så hadde det vært hyggelig med litt selskap», sier han og skuler bort på Isak.  
  
«Passet fint inn i en flott soloppgang», tenker han, og kan ikke annet enn å le. Det var et åpenbart dårlig sjekketriks. Men han har ikke lyst til å gå heller. Han kan godt sitte her med Even han. Det er ikke han i mot, selv om fornuften egentlig sier noe annet. Likevel ser han ser sitt snitt i å gjøre et framstøt.

«Siden du er en sånn flink kameradude, så kan du vel lære meg litt om det da. Hadde vært nice å kunne ta noen bra bilder under vann mens jeg var her liksom.»  
  
«Da må du først lære deg å ta bilder over vann da» ler Even.  
  
Even skynder seg inn i huset for å hente kameraet. Dette må han ikke gå glipp av for alt i verden. Nå har han sjansen til å holde på Isaks oppmerksomhet en stund til. Det er en helt perfekt mulighet.  
Han finner fram kameraet og henter et par øl i tillegg, som de kan nyte litt kald drikke mens de venter på soloppgangen.

Even gjør klar kameraet sitt og etter en liten stund smyger solen seg så vidt over horisonten.  
  
Det er utrolig vakkert og Even konsentrerer seg om å ta bilder.   
  


**ISAK** er helt målløs. Det ER virkelig utrolig fint.   
«Kan jeg prøve? Kan du vise meg?» sier han til Even.  
  
«Okei!» sier Even og rekker kameraet til Isak. «Du må holde godt på det. Vær forsiktig!»  
  
Han smiler skjevt til Even. «Slapp av. Jeg er ikke noe barnerumpe heller da»  
  
Isak holder godt rundt kameraet og ser inn i skjermen.   
  
«Det er viktig at du har riktig lukkertid. Og så må du passe på å ikke slippe inn for mye lys, for da blir bildet overeksponert. Du justerer det med blenderåpningen på disse knappene» sier Even og legger armene sine rundt Isak for å vise han hvilke knapper han skal stille på.  
  
Even legger hendene sine utenpå Isak sine. Det iler igjennom kroppen av berøringen hans, og han føler at tiden stopper opp. Even står helt inntil han bakfra. Han kan kjenne den varme pusten hans på kinnet sitt, og han klarer ikke fokusere på det Even sier om lukkertid og eksponering. Alt han kjenner er nærheten og varmen fra kroppen hans. Even nesten hvisker til han nå og han er så nær….  
  
Plutselig kjenner han at Evens lepper streifer over kinnet, og han slipper ut et lavt stønn.   
«Even…» hvisker han og lener hodet tilbake på skulderen hans.  
«Herregud. Vet du hvor deilig du er?» sier Even med lav og hes stemme i øret hans mens han tar kameraet ut av hendene hans og setter det på bordet.  
  
Isak er helt lost, og han kjenner lystene strømmer gjennom kroppen og setter seg mellom beina. Herregud. Han kan ikke huske sist han var så kåt. Even er bare noe av det mest sexy han noen gang har sett, følt og hørt. Øya, henda og den mørke stemmen. Fremtoningen hans og stemningen. Alt er perfekt. Og det får frem de mest dyriske sidene i han.  
  
Han snur seg rundt mot Even.  Øynene hans er svarte av lyst, og Isak drukner i blikket. Det mørke og gnistrende blå blikket. Leppene deres møtes prøvende. Først forsiktig og ømt. De ser på hverandre.  
  
«Du aner ikke hvor lenge jeg har hatt lyst til dette», sier Even og kysser han forsiktig igjen. Han kjenner tungespissen til Even gli over overleppen hans. Isak svarer med å åpne opp for Even, og kyssene blir grådigere og mer intense. Isak blir helt ør i hodet. Even er så perfekt. Deilige, fløyelsmyke lepper og en tunge som vet hva den skal gjøre for å please på best mulig måte.  
  
Tusen følelser strømmer igjennom kroppen hans, og han føler han at han mister kontrollen. Som om han er passasjer på et løpsk tog i full fart mot noe stort og ukjent.  
  
Isak trekker seg litt unna og puster tungt. «Kanskje vi bør ta det litt easy», sier han.  
  
Even ser forvirret på han «hvordan da?»  
  
«Nei. Altså. Jeg har jo akkurat møtt deg, kanskje vi bør ta det litt pent og at jeg bør gå hjem til internatet». Usikkerheten kommer tilbake.

«Men jeg liker deg veldig, veldig godt Isak. Dette føles så bra og riktig»  
  
De blir stående og se hverandre inn i øynene en liten stund. Even stryker tommelen sin over leppene og langs kinnet hans. Han lener seg inn mot Even og kysser han forsiktig og ømt på munnen mens han hvisker «Jeg har egentlig ikke lyst til å gå, men heller bli her»

«Du må ikke gå noe sted, Isak»

Even stryker nesen sin mot kinnet til Isak og finner leppene hans igjen. Kyssene blir mer intense. Even trekker han med seg inn i huset. Isak har ikke følt det sånn som dette på lange, lange tider. Han kan ikke huske han har følt det sånn som dette noen sinne faktisk. Alt virker så riktig. Så perfekt. Han trekker hoftene til Even mot seg og må trekke pusten når han kjenner hvor hard Even er. 

«Isak…», stønner Even inn i øret hans. «Du er så perfekt». Even fortsetter å trekke Isak med seg mot soverommet. Isak følger villig etter. Han kan ikke få nok av de deilige leppene til Even. Han kysser Even grådig, og han begraver hendene sine i håret hans. Kommer ikke nær nok. Even svarer med å trekke han enda nærmere mot seg, og han kjenner at Even smyger de store hendene sine innunder t-skjorten hans og puster tungt mot munnen.  
  
Isak lar seg rive med og drar Even med seg ned på sengen.  
  
«Au Shit!» utbryter Even plutselig.   
Isak spretter opp og ser forvirret på Even. Men så kommer han på at Even er solbrent på ryggen.  
  
«Å faen Even! Sorry!»  
  
«Nei. Det går bra. Det er ikke din feil, men det gjør fortsatt ganske vondt». Even stirrer opp på Isak og begynner å le. Isak ser det absurde i situasjonen og ler med han. Her hadde han kommet til å gå all the way med Even, og så blir han cockblocked av en jævla solbrent rygg. Livet er faen meg urettferdig.  
  
«Det gjør seriøst vondt. Så om du ikke har noe i mot det kan du få lov til å smøre meg med Aloevera igjen», sier han og legger seg på magen.  
  
Isak henter Aloeveraen og fordeler en passende mengde i hendene sine.  
  
«Nå blir det litt kaldt», sier han i det han legger hendene sine på ryggen til Even. Han smører ryggen til Even med lette, forsiktige bevegelser. Stakkars mann. Det ser vondt ut. Og han er glovarm.  
  
Etter at han har smurt Even, legger han seg ned ved siden av Even og blåser forsiktig på ryggen til hans for å kjøle den ned.    
  
«Mmm, du er så snill» hører han Even brumme lavt. «Ikke stopp Isak. Det er så deilig»  
Isak fortsetter å blåse på huden til Even. Og snart hører han at Even puster jevnt og tungt.  
  
Han kysser Even lett på skulderen og hører at Even mumler fornøyd «Du er så jævlig deilig Isak. Når jeg ikke er solbrent mer, skal jeg gjøre dirty ting med deg»  
  


 


	8. Gutten som kunne holde pusten under vann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk for hyggelige og fine tilbakemeldinger og kudos.  
> Det er spennende å lese hva dere mener om historien.  
> Tusen takk til dere alle, og for at dere har lyst til å lese den.

**EVEN** våkner først neste dag. Det er langt ut på dagen allerede. Men Isak sover fremdeles. Han blir liggende å se på Isak. Han føler seg nesten helt euforisk. At denne skapningen ligger og sover i hans seng, kan han nesten ikke forstå.

Han lister seg stille ut på kjøkkenet for å lage frokost. Steker opp litt bacon, rister litt toast, legger på litt ost, og lager kaffe. Setter alt på et brett og tar det med seg inn til Isak som fortsatt sover.

Even setter fra seg brettet på nattbordet og kryper opp i sengen. Han stryker Isak forsiktig over øyenbrynet og stjeler et lite kyss.  
«God morgen» sier han og Isak slår opp øynene og smiler.

Han blir liggende å kose med håret til Isak.

 «Sulten?» spør han Isak.

«mmm..litt kanskje» svarer Isak søvnig.

«Jeg har laget toast med bacon og ost, og nytraktet kaffe.»  
  
«Det høres deilig ut» sier Isak og smiler betatt mot Even.

De setter seg godt til rette i sengen og koser seg med frokost og kaffe.

  
«Hvordan går det med ryggen din?» spør Isak.

Han snur seg mot han. «Jo takk, det er fortsatt litt sårt. Men det går jo over etter hvert. Og så har jeg jo fått meg en rashguard og  personlig smørebas, så da skjer det forhåpentligvis ikke igjen»  
  
Han smiler mot Isak og må kysse han igjen. Leppene til Isak er uimotståelige. Hadde det vert opp til han, kunne han ligget her i sengen hele dagen og kyssa på de leppene.  
  
«Kanskje vi kan dra ned en tur på stranden og bade etterpå?» foreslår Isak. «Så kan du prøve rashguarden din.»  
  
«Høres helt perfekt ut. Blir deilig å kjøle ned ryggen litt» Svarer han.

«Jeg stikker bort på internatet og henter tingene mine, så ses vi litt senere» sier Isak og står opp og kler raskt på seg. Even følger han til døren  
  
I det han går hører han Even si:  
«I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave» «Hvilken film?»  
  
Isak snur seg og svarer «John Travolta som Castor Troy i Face Off!»  
  
Even smiler bredt «Wow. Imponerende Isak. »

  
Even går og legger seg i sengen igjen. Han blir liggende å tenke. Tenker på Isak, og hvor raskt ting kan snu.

Etter at han hadde gjort det slutt med Sonja, hadde han ikke tenkt så mye på å gå inn noe forhold igjen med det første. Forholdet til Sonja hadde ikke vært av det sunne slaget. Hun var en uhelbredelig kontrollfreak. Og de hadde ofte kranglet om at han følte hun kontrollerte han for mye. Likevel hadde de holdt sammen. Hun hadde jo tross alt vært en grei støttespiller for han i vanskelige perioder av livet. Etter at han ble diagnostisert med bipolar lidelse og medisinert for dette, hadde han ikke hatt så store svingninger i stemningsleiet. Faktisk hadde det vært veldig bra de siste årene. Psykiateren hans hadde etter hvert klart å finne riktig dose på medisinene som gav han best resultat.  
Men da stemningsleiet hans ble mer stabilt og fokuset flyttet seg bort fra sykdommen, så han også  
Sonjas egentlige sider bedre.  
Det hadde egentlig bare blitt verre og verre. Det kranglet støtt. Og til slutt hadde de blitt enige om å avslutte forholdet. Det hadde vært en lettelse. Even følte han fikk puste igjen, og det siste året hadde han brukt bare på seg selv. Tatt oppdrag og reist mye.

Men nå hadde plutselig Isak Valtersen valset inn i livet hans og snudd alle følelser på hodet.  
Even kan ikke huske at han noen gang har vært så fascinert og betatt av et menneske. Det virker som personligheten hans er stikk motsatt av Sonja sin. Ikke for at han skal sammenligne han med Sonja. Det er ikke rettferdig ovenfor noen av dem. Men Isak er en rolig og behagelig fyr. Ikke noe mas. Even føler seg heldig. Og veldig spendt på å bli bedre kjent med Isak.

**ISAK** skynder seg tilbake til internatet. Han må finne fram det han skal ha med seg på stranden. I det han valser inn døren på internatet møter han Oscar.

«Jøss. Der er du jo!» utbryter han «Vi lurte på hvor det ble av deg i går. Var jo litt bekymra for deg etter alligatorhendelsen!»

«Ja, nei… Jeg stakk bort til Even en tur. Han skulle vise meg noen bilder fra turen…..»  
  
«Okei? Bilder?». Oscar hever brynene og ser spørrende på han.  
  
«Ja. Even klarte å ta noen bilder av den jævla slampen som hadde lyst til å spise meg. Tenkte det var lurt å se på dem. Kognitiv terapi, vet du!»  
  
Isak kjenner han blir varm i kinna. Det er en litt tynn forklaring, men han er virkelig ikke interessert i å utdype sin relasjon med Even akkurat nå. Dette er så nytt, og han vet jo ikke helt hvilken vei dette kommer til å gå. Han håper jo selvfølgelig at det skal utvikle seg til å bli de to. Men han kjenner jo ikke alle sidene til Even. Og Even kjenner ikke alle sidene ved han heller, men at de er fysisk tiltrukket av hverandre, er det ikke noe tvil om.

Oscar ser bekymret på han. «Men hvordan går det egentlig med deg?»  
  
Isak smiler avvergende «Det går bra. No Worries, Mate!»

 

Isak tar seg en rask dusj og finner fram tingene han skal ha med seg på stranden. Håndkle, solkrem, badebukse, rashguard, mobil og powerbank. Han hiver alt opp i en bag.  
  
mobilen hans plinger

  
**Jonas (13:40)  
** Yo duuuude! Skjer a? Lenge siden sist. Håper du har det bra og får bryna biologiskillsa dine litt.

 **Meg (13.41)**  
Halla. Joa. Går bra her. Lange arbeidsdager. Men jeg liker det. Dere da?  
  
**Jonas (13:44)**  
Eva og jeg skal flytte sammen. Vi har leid en liten toroms på Løkka. Blir sykt fett. Eva er lei av å bo i kollektiv, så nå tar vi neste steg i prosjekt #voksenpoeng.

 **Meg (13:47)  
** Haha. Det er vel på tide egentlig.

 **Jonas (13:48)**  
Men skjer det noe hos deg da? Eller er det bare forskning 24/7? Sjekka utelivet?  
  
Isak nøler litt etter siste melding. Han er usikker på hvor mye han skal fortelle om det som skjer. Men han og Jonas har alltid delt alt. Og han har egentlig veldig lyst til å dele dette med han. Han bobler jo nesten over av forelskelse. For han er sikker på at disse følelsene er mer enn overfladisk kåtskap, og at han er i ferd med å bli veldig forelsket i Even.

 **Meg (13.57)**  
Har ikke sjekka utelivet enda. Men har vært på et par barer i nærområdet. Vi kan sjekke ut barområdet i Key West når du kommer.  
Jeg har forresten blitt kjent med en norsk kameradude som er her for å filme oss. Han er jævlig fin forresten  <3 :-D

 **Jonas (14:02)  
** Ojj... Fortell. Noe på gang?

 **Meg (14:03)**  
Muligens. Skal møte han nå. Vi skal på stranda. Har egentlig litt dårlig tid.  
Chattes.

 **Jonas (14:04)  
** Fy faen Isak. Nå forventer jeg full recap. Kos deg <3

  
Isak smiler for seg selv. Jonas. Det finnes ingen bedre. Så klok og fornuftig, men likevel kul og passe hipster.

Det plinger i mobilen igjen

  
**Even Bech Næsheim (14.14)**  
Er det lenge før du kommer? Er en evighet siden jeg sist jeg så deg L  
  
Du har gitt Even Bech Næsheim kallenavnet Kameraduden.

 **Meg (14:15)**  
Haha. Jeg har vært hjemme i sånn ca 40 minutter. Det er under én time siden jeg gikk.  
Men jeg komer snart. Må bare finne badeanda mi. ;-)

 **Kameraduden (14:17)**  
Ha ha. Har du en til overs eller? Jeg vil også ha badeand.  
Men skynd deg da. Du har vært så lenge borte  <3  


\----------  


Isak rasker med seg det siste han trenger. Det kribler i magen når han tenker på at han skal tilbringe ettermiddagen sammen med Even på stranden. Det er ikke noe annet sted han heller vil være enn på stranden sammen med han. Bare ligge å kose, prate, chille og bade resten av søndagen. Det blir digg.

De møtes utenfor huset, og Even ser helt fantastisk bra ut i rashguarden. «Sexy as hell» tenker Isak. Even gir han et raskt kyss på munnen. Isak blir litt flau og ser seg litt rundt om kring for å sjekke hvem som er rundt der.  
  
Even ser forundret på han. «Er det noe galt?

«Nei nei. Det bare det at…» sier Isak nølende. «Dette er så nytt enda. Jeg har ikke fortalt de andre om at vi har en slags….greie»  
  
«Ok, jeg skjønner» svarer Even og ser medfølende på han.  
  
De går ned til stranden og finner hver sin solstol.

 

  
« Ikke særlig vits i å ligge her i solen med rashguards da» ler Even  
  
«Okei. Siste mann ut i vannet spanderer øl etterpå» ler Isak og spurter ut i vannet.  
  
Even følger raskt etter. «Faen Isak. Det der er juks!» ler han og løper mot vannet. Even løper raskt og tar igjen Isak ute i vannet. Even hiver seg over han og velter han over ende i vannet. Det spruter og lekesloss som to tenåringer. Til slutt bare ligger de og flyter i vannet og ler.  
  
«Okei. Vi kan leke en annen lek da» sier Isak.  
  
«Ja?»

«Vi holder pusten under vann. Taperen spanderer øl»  
  
«Okei. Lett» svarer Even.  
  
«Da gjør vi det sammen. Tell til tre og så dukker vi under på likt»  
  
**EVEN** teller til tre og de dukker under overflaten. De ser på hverandre under vann. Han prøver å distrahere Isak. Men det funker ikke. De fortsetter å se på hverandre, men etter et drøyt minutt må Even opp til overflaten for å puste. Isak er fortsatt under. Even står og venter spendt på at Isak skal komme opp til overflaten.

Men Isak kommer ikke til overflaten. Isak er god på å holde pusten tenker Even og venter, og venter, og venter. Isak kommer fortsatt ikke til overflaten og han dukker under igjen for å se etter Isak. Og der er han. Rett foran han gir han en tommel opp til Even. Men Even synes han har vært under lenge nok og drar han med seg opp til overflaten.

«Faen Isak. Du trenger ikke være såå lenge under vann da». Even drar han inn mot seg og holder rundt han.  
  
«Slapp av Even. Det går bra. Jeg er faktisk ganske god på å holde pusten»

«Ja. Men du skremmer folk når du er såå lenge under, og nå har du skremt meg nok de siste dagene. Hvis vi skal fortsette på denne måten kommer jeg til å få hjerteinfarkt før jeg fyller femti år.»  
  
Isak legger armene rundt Even og de holder rundt hverandre. Tett, tett.

«Sorry da. Det var ikke meningen å skremme deg.» Isak ser på han og kysser han forsiktig og ømt.

«Jeg holder bare ikke ut tanken på at noe skal skje med deg» sier Even tar hånda til Isak og går mot stranda.

De og legger seg på solsengene og slapper av i solen  
  
«Hvordan ble du så god på å holde pusten under vann?»

«Jeg driver med fridykking på hobbybasis» svarer Isak. «Det lengste jeg har klart å holde pusten under vann er litt over 4 minutter.»  
  
«Wow, det var lenge»  
  
«Verdensrekorden er på litt over 9 minutter. Og de som bruker oksygen før dykk, klarer å holde pusten i ca 20 minutter.

 

«Serr? Jeg klarer kanskje rundt 1 minutt!» svarer Even.

«Drømmen min er faktisk å kunne svømme med ville delfiner uten luftflaske»

Even tar hånda til Isak og stryker han over håndbaken med tommelen sin.«Det høres ut som en veldig fin drøm, Isak»

«Siden du er så flink til å holde pusten under vann, kan du kanskje hjelpe meg litt da»  
  
«Jeg kan hjelpe deg med hva som helst jeg!» smiler Isak.  


«Jeg trenger å gjøre noen prøvedykk med fullt utstyr. Jeg mistet kontrollen under et dykk i saltstraumen for en stund siden. Og det har gjort at jeg ikke føler meg like trygg under vann lenger. Derfor trenger jeg å gjøre noen prøvedykk i rolige omgivelser før vi starter å filme under vann, slik at jeg er trygg på meg selv. Og det hadde vært fint å ha en erfaren person med seg under dykkene i tilfelle jeg freaker ut»

«Det ligger et korallrev rett utenfor Key West. Vi kan dra dit en dag. Neste helg for eksempel. Men vi kan gjøre noen små dykk her nede på stranden også. Jeg vet ikke når du skal begynne å filme under vann. Men sikkert like greit å ta så fort som muli»  
  
«Å. Du er min Gud Isak. Digger at du vil hjelpe en jomfru i nød»  
  
«Haha. En jomfru faktisk!»

Even smiler lurt «Jeg stikker opp i strandbaren og kjøper øl til oss. Siden jeg tapte to ganger står jeg jo i stor gjeld til deg» Han kommer tilbake med to nytappede, iskalde øl  
  
«Aah perfekt!» utbryter Isak fornøyd.

De blir sittende i solsengene og drikke øl. De prater, ler og har det ganske chill.

De avslutter dagen etter et par timer og går hver til sitt. Isak må forberede arbeidsdagen sin for mandagen, og Even må klargjøre kamerautstyret.

 

 


	9. Kjeder meg

**Meg (18:36)  
** Lyst til å finne på noe?

**Kameraduden (18:41)  
** Skulle ikke du forberede jobben din til i morgen?

**Meg (18:42)  
** Klarer ikke å konse. Du forstyrrer meg

**Kameraduden (18:44)  
** Haha! Hvordan kan jeg forstyrre deg? Vi er ikke i samme hus en gang.

**Meg (18:44)  
** Fordi du romsterer rundt i hodet mitt hele tiden ;-)

**Kameraduden (18:47)  
** Oj. Jeg føler meg beæret <3\. Men kan du ikke komme hit etterpå da. Vi kan se en film og spise popcorn. ;-)

**Meg (18:49)  
** OK. :-D Kommer om ca 1 time da. Må bare tvinge meg igjennom et par rapporter først.

**Kameraduden (18:51)  
** Fett <3

**Meg (18:51)  
** <3


	10. Svidd popcorn og Leonardo DiCaprio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even er unektelig svært tiltrukket av hverandre. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til fine betalesere for innspillene. <3  
> Det var litt vanskelig å skrive dette kapittelet

**ISAK** hiver seg i dusjen, og etterpå legger han seg på sengen for å chille før han starter på lesingen av rapportene. Han har en del forberedelser han skal igjennom, men kjenner at det er godt å bare ligge der å samle tankene litt før han starter.Eller samle og samle. Det er vanskelig å fokusere på arbeid nå.  
Han tenker bare på Even hele tiden. Even, Even, Even. Han er så jævlig digg. Og de har en vanvittig god kjemi og han kysser som en gud. Isak tror han kunne ligget å klina med Even i evig tid, og han klarer ikke la være å tenke på hvordan han er i senga. Han kjenner at han blir hard av å tenke på det. Herregud. Han er helt fortapt. Jepp! Helt lost. Han kan like gjerne innrømme det nå, først som sist. Han klarer ikke å slutte å tenke på Even.

Han tar fram mobilen

**Meg (19:10)  
** Hva gjør du nå?

**Kameraduden (19:11)  
** Eeeh finner fram ting til etterpå.  
  
**Meg (19:12)**  
Hmm som hva da?

Du har gitt Kameraduden kallenavnet Even <3

**Even <3 (19:13)  
**Popcorn og øl i kjøleskapet 

**Meg (19:15)**  
Høres perfekt ut  <3  
Ses snart

**Even (19.19)  
** <3

Isak tar seg sammen og klarer å komme seg igjennom det han skal faktisk. Og etter omtrent 1 time er han på vei bor til Even igjen.

Han banker på og Even roper at han skal gå rett inn. Han finner Even kjøkkenet i full sving med å poppe popcorn

«Halla!», sier Isak og går bort å gir han et raskt kyss.  
  
«Det var litt av en velkomst. Det kan jeg like!», gliser Even, og kysser han tilbake. «Hva slags film har du lyst til å se?»

«Vet ikke jeg. Du kan velge»  
  
«Okei. Har du sett Inception? Jævlig bra film. Skrevet og regiserst av Christopher Nolan og med Leonardo DiCaprio i hovedrollen»

  
«Digger Leonardo DiCaprio.» svarer Isak

«Å jasså? Du digger Leo ja?»  
  
«Ja ikke sånn digger da. Ikke sånn som jeg digger deg!» Isak ser opp på Even og ber om et kyss.

«Nei?» sier Even og ser spørrende på han  
  
«Nei.Definitivt ikke» svarer Isak og kysser Even igjen.

De blir stående slik og kline der på kjøkkenet til det begynner å lukte svidd popcorn.

«Åååå faen! Popcornet!», kommer det plutselig fra Even. «Det glemte jeg helt. Det er din skyld Isak.  
  
«Min skyld! Hvordan kan det være min skyld? Jeg har ikke vært i nærheten av det popcornet der".  
  
«Nei. Men det er du som kommer hit og forstyrrer mitt i poppingen» ler Even i munnen på han.

Even får dratt popcornet av platen. Og de går inn i stuen og setter seg sofaen.  
  
  


 Even finner fram laptoppen. Og de setter seg godt til rette i hjørnet på sofaen. Isak sitter helt inntil Even med popcorn og øl i mellom dem. Even har laptoppen på fanget.

De ser på filmen men det er vanskelig å følge med. Det lukter så forbannet godt av Even. Og Isak lener seg inn mot Even og snuser på skulderen hans.  
  
«Mmm. Det lukter så godt av deg». Han ser opp på Even.  
Even lener seg mot han og kysser han.

«Og du smaker popcorn og øl», svarer Even og ser han i inn i øynene. ”Og så liker jeg øynene dine. De er så fine og grønne”  
  
Du er ikke så verst du heller, svarer Isak og gnir nesetippen sin mot kinnet til Even, før han kysser han.

Even snur seg mot Isak og ser inn i øynene hans. Øynene til Even har nærmest en hypnotisk effekt på han. To dype, blå brønner han blir sugd mot. Even kysser han. Dypt og intenst.  

Isak kremter «ehem…Skulle vi kanskje fortsette å se på den filmen» sier han lurt til Even.

Even bare smiler, og de setter seg til rette for å fortsette med filmen. Isak tar hånden til Even og fletter fingrene sine inn i hans. Det er så deilig å sitte sammen med Even. Han strekker seg fram for å ta litt mer popcorn, men akkurat i det han skal ta en neve klarer å velte bollen til slik at bollen og ølen velter over fanget hans.  
  
«Shit!» Utbryter han og Even får løftet vekk laptoppen i full fart. «Faen. Jeg er kliss våt. For en jævla kløne», sier han til seg selv.

 «Nå må jeg få byttet klær. Jeg har jo øl og popcorn over hele meg. Jeg får stikke bort på internatet å skifte»

«Du trenger ikke det da. Du kan låne noen klær av meg så lenge» svarer Even.

«Ja, men jeg må få dusjet av med dette klisset, eller så kommer jeg jo til å stinke øl»

«Du kan jo bare dusje her hvis du vil det. Er lettere det, enn at du må tilbake til internatet».

«Ja OK.»

Even viser han ut på badet. «Jeg skal finne klær og håndkle til deg.»  
  
Isak får av seg de våte klærne og hopper inn i dusjen.  
  
**EVEN** finner fram en ren t-skjorte og en joggebukse. Henter et håndkle og går mot badet.  
Han står nølende utenfor døren. Han hører at det bruser i dusjen og at Isak synger.  
Han står og smiler for seg selv. Så utrolig søt. Han synger i dusjen. Men Isak har absolutt en bra stemme og Even blir helt mo og varm i kroppen.  
  
Han trykker ned håndtaket og åpner døren forsiktig. Isak står med ryggen til og er opptatt med å såpe seg inn.

Kan jeg komme inn? Spør han  
  
«Eeeh, jaa »  
  
Even legger fra seg klær og håndkle på en benk. Ved siden av dusjen. Han kaster stjålne blikk på Isak. Han er et syn. Even klarer ikke trekke til seg øynene.

Han har mest lyst til å joine Isak i dusjen. Såpe inn kroppen hans. Isak ser ikke ut til å ha noe imot at han er der. Han er sikker på at Isak ønsker det samme som han selv. Det hadde han for så vidt fått bekreftet kvelden før. Hadde det ikke vært for den dumme ryggen som var solbrent, er han sikker på at de hadde kjørt løpet fullt ut.

Even bestemmer seg for å ta sjansen. Han kler raskt av seg og åpner døren til dusjen.

«Tenkte kanskje du trengte litt hjelp, mr. Handsome»  
  
Isak smiler skrått opp mot han.

Han går inn i dusjen og trekker Isak inn mot seg. De kysser og lar vannet renne nedover dem begge.

Even begynner å såpe inn Isak over ryggen mens de står tett mot hverandre. «Det er viktig å vaske heeele kroppen», sier han og smiler mot Isak. Lette myke bevegelser, over skuldrene, nedover ryggen og videre mot rumpa. Det iler igjennom kroppen til Even, og han kysser Isak på skulderen.  
  
Isak tar litt såpe i hendene sine og gjør det samme med Even, men husker plutselig på at Even er solbrent

«Å shit! Hvordan går det med den solbrente ryggen din?»  
  
«Det går bra. Er ikke så vondt nå. Bare vær litt forsiktig» sier han til Isak  
  
**ISAK** er øm og forsiktig med ryggen til Even. Han lar hendene glir over kroppen hans med myke og lette berøringer. Og han blir belønnet med små stønn i øret.  
«Det er så deilig Isak. Men nå er det min tur igjen. Kan du snu deg?» Sier han. «Jeg må vaske deg foran på magen og sånn» sier han og blunker lurt.  
Isak snur seg med ryggen til, og Even legger de store hendene rundt han. Han tar litt såpe i hendene og begynner å såpe inn Isak over brystet og magen. Han napper Isak i øreflippen med tenna og kysser han på halsen. Han tar litt mer såpe i hendene og begynner å såpe inn underlivet hans. Det er så godt å kjenne hendene til Even. Isak lener seg bakover og legger hodet på skulderen til Even og slipper ut et stønn. Even fortsetter å la hendene gli ømt og forsiktig over han, og han kan merke at Isak blir hard.  
  
«Deilig?» spør han. Og han får bare et «Mhm» til svar. Isak strekker armene over hodet og legger de rundt nakken på Even. Even gnir seg inntil Isak, og Isak kan merke at han ikke er alene om å være hard.  
  
«Fy faen. Jeg kan ikke få nok av deg», sier Even og tar tak rundt pikken hans.  
  
«Du er så deilig» hvisker han i øret på Isak, og Even maserer han i en jevn rytme. Isak svarer han med å presse hoftene sine mot henda til Even. Han kommer ikke nær nok. Det er så vanvittig godt. Even fortsetter å dra han samtidig som han lar tungen gli over skuldrene og nakken hans, og han kjenner at han nærmer seg klimaks. «Even!» roper han og slipper ut et dyrisk stønn i det det går for han.  
  
Even snur han rundt i armene sine og kysser han dypt og grådig.

«Bli her i natt», hvisker Even i øret på han. Isak lener hodet sitt mot brystet til Even for å ta seg inn litt. Han ser opp på Even. Inn et par dype, blå øyne og svulmende deilige lepper.

 «mmhmm» svarer han og kysser Even på munnen. Han lar tungen leke over de myke leppene og kysser han deretter på brystet og videre nedover magen. Til slutt står han på kne foran Even.  
«Du er så deilig, Even» Han ser opp og møter blikket til Even. Det er sort av begjær. «Lukk øynene dine» sier han og blunker lurt.

Han kysser Even på hoften, på låret og lar deretter tungespissen gli over hele lengden på pikken hans, og han leker med tungen rundt tuppen. Even stønner høyt i det Isak tar han i munn. Han griper rundt rundt Even og han lar tungen og leppene gjøre resten av jobben.  
  
Han kan høre at Even puster tungt over han. Og han kjenner at Even tar takk i håret hans og strammer grepet. «Isak… jeg kommer» hører han og får akkurat trukket seg unna i det Even kommer. Even synker ned på kne foran Isak og klemmer han inntil seg. De blir bare stående sånn en stund. Holde rundt hverandre.

«Jeg trenger deg her i natt Isak. Bli her»  
  
De får tørket seg og går og legger seg i sengen. Ingen av de tenker noe mer på filmen. Isak legger seg godt til rette i armkroken til Even med nesen i halsgropen til hans. Han ser opp på Even og smiler. Det er ikke noe annet sted han heller vil være akkurat nå.  



	11. Hva skjer nå?

Isak våker neste morgen lettere panisk og ser bort på Even som ligger krøllet inntil han og sover

”Faen! Even! Du må våkne! Klokka er halv ni!”  
  
Isak rusker febrilsk i Even og hiver seg ut av senga. Selv om Isak er glad i å sove, er han svært påpasselig med å komme tidsnok på jobben. Han vil ikke ha et rykte på seg for å være en syvsover.

”Jeg må innom internatet å skifte klær og hente noe saker vi skal bruke. Ser deg etterpå” nesten roper han febrilsk og gir Even et raskt kyss.

Even strekker på den lange kroppen sin. Gud så godt det hadde vært å sove her ved siden av Isak. Han flytter seg over til den varme flekken i sengen der Isak har ligget. Det lukter Isak. Deilige fine Isak.  
  
Men han skjønner at han ikke kan bli liggende å drømme seg bort, og kommer seg opp av sengen.

Han finner fram klær og en del fotoutstyr. Putter alt fotoutstyret opp i en diger bag og kommer seg avgårde til senteret.  
  
Når han kommer fram, er allerede Isak på plass. Han utveksler et lite blikk med han men sier ikke noe.  
  
”Okei folkens. Da er alle på plass. Oscar og Hedda: Dere skal ta blodprøver av delfinene i basseng nr 5. Isak og jeg skal gå igjennom resultatene av vannprøvene vi tok i forrige uke. Det kommer til å ta en del tid for alt skal legges inn i matriser på PCn slik at vi kan kjøre analyser. Even, jeg tror du kan bli med Oscar og Hedda. Det er mer spennende det, enn kjedelige tall på en PC”  
  
”Ja det mener du ja”, tenker Even for seg selv. Han vil jo mye heller være der Isak er. Selv om det bare er kjedelige tall. For han er det nok bare å være i nærheten av Isak. Men det er Mia som bestemmer, og hun har bestemt at han skal henge med Oscar og Hedda i dag. Så da får han vel gjøre det da.  
  
Isak og Mia forsvinner inn på senteret, mens Even tar med seg utstyret og går sammen med Hedda og Oscar til delfinbassengene.

 

**ISAK** kjeder seg. Dette er den kjedeligste delen av jobben. Punche inn tall i  matriser. Han fisker fram mobilen.

**Meg (10:23)  
** Faen, dette er kjedelig.

**Even <3 (10:27)  
**Hvorfor det? Fordi du ikke har han kjekke kameramannen å se på  ;-)

**Meg (10:28)  
** Hadde kanskje hjulpet litt det ja  :-D

**Even <3 (10:29)  
**Når pleier du å ha lunsj? Kanskje vi kan stikke bort til meg å spise der?

**Meg (10:30)  
** Vi pleier å spise sammen klokka 12 her på senteret. Er en kantine her. Ville være litt rart om både du og jeg ble borte samtidig.

**Even <3  (10:33)** **  
** Men jeg lover deg. Det blir toretters. Først lunsj. Og en fantastisk dessert etterpå. <3<3<3

**Meg (10:35)  
** Og hva er det du har tenkt å lage liksom?

**Even <3 (10:36)**  
Lunsj: Eggerøre, bacon og toast. Kaffe og Juice  
Dessert: MEG <3

**Meg (10:37)  
** Haha OMG Even!! Takk for tilbudet. Jeg foreslår at vi spiser her på senteret sammen med de andre. Men tar gjerne desserten i kveld ;-)

**Even <3 (10:41)  
**Deal  <3 <3

**Meg (10:41)**  
Ses etterpå  <3

 

Når klokken blir tolv, går Isak og Mia går til kantinen. Oscar, Hedda og Even sitter allerede ved et bord. De går og henter seg noe mat og setter seg ned sammen med dem. Isak setter seg ved siden av Even.

Praten går lett og ledig rundt bordet om delfiner og Even som har svinset rundt og tatt bilder.  
  
”Sååå. Hvordan trives du her da Even?” Spør Mia.  
  
”Jo jeg trives jeg bra så langt” smiler Even og dulter forsiktig bort i benet til Isak. Isak rødmer og ser bort.  
  
”Det er veldig hyggelig å ha deg her i allefall” smiler Mia.   
  
”Tusen takk” smiler Even tilbake.

  
Det blir pinlig stille rundt bordet et kort øyeblikk. Men Hedda begynner straks å fortelle om at de etter lunsj skal gå og hilse på de yngste delfinene. Det var straks foringstid , og de er unektelig søte disse små.

”Åååå. Jeg har aldri sett en babydelfin før” sier Even.

Mia skyter plutselig inn ”Jeg kan ta deg med rundt på senteret i ettermiddag, Even. Så kan du bli litt bedre kjent her og se hva slags dyr vi har her”

 

Isak kjenner at det bruser innvendig. Hva faen skjer nå?   
  
”Men jeg trodde vi hadde en avtale i ettermiddag” skynder han seg å si til Even. Mia skal så jævlig IKKE vise Even rundt på senteret.

”Ja det stemmer” sier Even. ”Jeg har allerede avtalt med Isak om at han skal vise meg rundt.  
  
Mia skuler mistenkelig bort på dem.  


”Ok”. Sier hun smiler lurt ” Si i fra hvis du lurer på noe da Even”  
  
”Det skal jeg gjøre” svarer Even og blunker tilbake  


Isak kjenner at det river i hjerterota. ”Hva faen holder Mia på med? Og hva var det blunkeopplegget til Even? Han føler seg plutselig kvalm. Orker ikke å sitte der mer. Han unnskylder seg, reiser seg og går ut døren.

Han går med raske skritt mot internatet. Kommer seg inn og låser døren. Han visste det. Han bare visste det. Even er sikkert en fuckboy. En som driter i alle og bare knuller rundt. Han hadde hatt mistanken der hele tiden. Men etter i går hadde mistanken begynt å slippe taket. De hadde jo hatt det så fint. Og han han hadde sluppet taket og gitt seg helt over til Even. Det straffet seg. Selvfølgelig måtte det gjøre det. Typisk hans flaks.  
Dette var som en reprise av forholdet med Ruben. SÅ mange løgner og bortforklaringer. Han er ikke sikker på om han orker dette igjen nå.

Han legger seg på sengen med ansiktet inn mot veggen. Det hadde vært så fint i går kveld. Og det hadde føltes så riktig. Og det hadde vært så godt å sove i sengen til Even i natt.

Nå var han plutselig ikke så sikker lenger.

**Even <3 (12.45)  
**Hvor ble det av deg?

**Even <3 (12:58)  
**Går det bra med deg?

**Mia (13:01)  
** Klokka er 13. Hvor blir det av deg?

**Even <3 (13:10)  
**Hva skjer?

**Mia (13:30)**  
Har det skjedd noe? Har du blitt syk eller noe?  
Jeg vil gjerne ha et svar.

**Even <3 (13:33)  
**Ok. Hvor er du?

 


	12. Det kommer ikke til å funke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk igjen for at dere leser. Og takk for mange fine kommentarer. Det er gøy å lese de. <3

Isak blir liggende i sengen. Han føler seg lammet. «Si at dette ikke skjer» tenker han.

Det banker på døren.

«Isak? Det er Even»

«Isak? Er du der inne? Svar da. Jeg vil prate med deg. Isak. Vær så snill. Åpne opp døren»  
  
Isak kjenner det brenner bak øynene. Han føler seg såret og lurt.

«Isak? Kan du lukke opp? Vi må prate»

 

 **EVEN** hører skritt innenfor døren, og så et klikk. Men døren går ikke opp. Even står og tenker. Isak har låst opp døren, men ikke lukket opp. Det betyr at han ikke har låst han ute. Men han har ikke lukket opp heller. Han banker på en gang til.

«Isak. Kan jeg komme inn?»

Han hører bare et lavt ja inne fra rommet.

Even trykker håndtaket på døren forsiktig ned og stikker hodet innenfor døren. Han ser at Isak ligger på sengen med ryggen til han.

”Isak?” sier Even igjen. ”Kan jeg komme inn?”

 

”What ever!” hører han fra sengen.

 

Even går stille bort til sengen og setter seg på kanten.

 

”Er det noe galt?”, spør han. ”Er du dårlig? Du forsvant så fort i stad”

 

«Nei jeg er ikke dårlig»

 

«Men hva er det da? Det er jo noe i veien. Det ser jeg jo» sier han og legger hånden på armen til Isak.

 

”Jeg bare vet at dette ikke kommer til å funke” hører han Isak mumle.

 

”Hmmm hva da ikke funke? Hva kommer ikke til å funke?”

  
”Oss!, Oss to, Even. Dette her” Isak har hevet stemmen mot han, og ordene treffer han som en bøtte kaldt vann.

”Ikke si sånt, Isak. Hva mener du med ikke funke?»  
   
«Jeg bare lurer på hva faen greia di er med Mia?

«Hæ? Greia mi med Mia? Hva da greie?» Even ser forundret på Isak

«Nei, hva skal jeg si? Det så jo ut som om du hadde et godt øye til henne på infomøtet. Og nå fortsetter du bare med samme flørtinga i lunsjen. Jeg er ikke interessert i noe trekantdrama. Og jeg gidder ikke bare være et ons.»  


«Isak…. For det første. Du er IKKE noe ons. Jeg er ikke en sånn person som holder på med sånt.  
OG for det andre. På infomøtet gjorde jeg det med vilje»

«Hva mener du?»  
  
«Jeg måtte jo gjøre ett eller annet som fanget oppmerksomheten din. Sjekke ut om jeg kunne spore noen reaksjon».  
  
”Ok. Så det var for å fange oppmerksomheten min? Men hva faen var det greiene i kantina i stad da? Du trenger liksom ikke å fange min oppmerksomhet lenger nå.”

”Isak da. Ikke bry deg om det greiene der da”

”Ja, men hva skal jeg tro da Even? I det ene øyeblikket har vi sex i dusjen, og i det neste øyeblikket sitter du og flørter med Mia som annen jævla fuckboy»

Even blir alvorlig ”Jeg flørtet ikke med Mia, Isak»

”Jeg så jo hvordan hun smilte tilbake. Hun kunne sikkert ha knulla deg på bordet der og da.”

Even begynner å le ”Isak. Nå overdriver du ganske mye her. Jeg har ikke engang lyst til å gjøre sånne ting med henne. Den eneste jeg bryr meg om, er deg». Han lener seg fram og prøver å kysse han, men Isak vrir seg unna.

«Isak….Du må tro meg. Jeg digger ingen andre enn deg. Jeg lover. Om jeg blunker og smiler til andre må du ikke bry deg om det. Det er bare sånn jeg er. Jeg har alltid vært sånn. Men det betyr ikke at jeg liker de på samme måte som jeg liker deg. Og jeg er IKKE noen fuckboy. Det må du ikke tro. Da blir jeg lei meg, for det ligger ikke i min natur»

 

Isak kjenner at ordene til Even treffer han i magen. «Unskyld, Even. Jeg mener…Jeg synes bare det er litt vanskelig at du skal drive å blunke og flørte med andre. JEG gjør ikke sånt”

”Nei, men du er grumpy da.”

”Hæ? Er jeg grumpy? Jeg er ikke grumpy»

«Jo du er grumpy, og litt sjalu»                                      

Isak kan ikke annet enn å smile. Han liker Even alt for godt til at han klarer å holde seg alvorlig lenger.

«Men jeg mener det Even. Det er ikke så jævlig morsomt å se på. Jeg blir jo lei meg»

«Jeg skjønner det Isak. Men du må ikke tvile på hva jeg føler for deg. Jeg liker deg veldig, veldig godt. Og jeg tror faktisk ikke jeg har hatt sånne følelser for noen før.»

Han legger seg ned ved siden av Isak i sengen. «Du gjør meg jo helt gal» Han stryker Isak på armen.

 

 **ISAK** kjenner at han er i ferd med å få veldig sterke følelser for Even. Dette har gått mer innpå han enn han hadde trodd det skulle gjøre.  
  
«Jeg blir nok bare veldig usikker og er nok kanskje litt ekstra følsom på dette. Jeg har fått nok av forhold med usikkerhet og bortforklaringer. Jeg var i et forhold etter 3. året på Nissen. Og det holdt nesten på å ta knekken på meg.»

Even klemmer han inntil seg «Jeg vil aldri gjøre deg noe vondt Isak. Jeg setter alt for stor pris på deg til det. Men det er en ting du må vite. Dette er kanskje litt vanskelig, men viktig at du får vite. Jeg har en sykdom. Jeg har bipolar lidelse. Det betyr svingninger i stemningsleie. Men jeg tar medisiner for det, og har vært ganske stabil de siste årene. Hva tenker du om det?»

Isak blir alvorlig. «Jeg vet hva bipolar lidelse er, Even. Og jeg er glad du forteller det. Jeg vet at man kan få god hjelp. Moren min er også psykisk syk. Og så lenge du selv mener at du har det godt, stoler jeg på det. Moren til kompisen min har også den lidelsen. Så det er ikke helt ukjent for meg. Han og jeg har snakket mye om det siden vi begge har foreldre som sliter med noe. Jeg liker deg uansett»  
  
«Akkurat nå tror jeg nesten jeg elsker deg» sier Even og kysser han på kinnet.

Isak har lagt seg mot han og de blir liggende med nesen mot hverandre. Små, ømme berøringer med nese og lepper. Even drysser små kyss over fjeset hans og han kjenner at han overveldes av følelser for denne mannen.  
  
Even bryter magien «Skal vi gå tilbake til jobben nå?»

«Ååå snakk om å være partypooper ‘a»  
  
Isak har ikke lyst til det. Han vil mye heller ligge sammen med Even her i senga og prate. Bare være sammen.

«Nei. Jeg sender en melding til Mia og sier jeg har blitt syk, og holder meg her resten av dagen. Jeg orker ikke å gå tilbake til kjedelig matriser akkurat nå. Kan ikke du bli her, Even?»  
  
«Okei. Jeg må bare bort til Oscar og Hedda for å hente fotoutstyret mitt. Så sier jeg at jeg tar resten av dagen fri for å redigere bildene og forberede filming i morgen. Jeg kommer tilbake om ikke lenge. Ikke gå noe sted da» ler Even.

«Jeg har ikke tenkt meg noe sted jeg. Jeg er jo «Syk»

Even gir Isak et raskt kyss og forsvinner ut av døren.

 **Meg (14:17)  
** Hei. Beklager at jeg bare forsvant. Men fikk mageproblemer. Har sittet på do den siste timen. Blir her resten av dagen.

 **Mia (14:21)  
** Lurte på hvor det ble av deg. Men god bedring. Husk å drikke masse ;-)

 **Meg (14.22)  
** Takk. Jeg skal sørge for det.

 

Etter en liten stund kommer Even tilbake.

Han setter fra seg utstyret og setter seg ved siden av Isak i sengen.

Isak foreslår at de ser resten av filmen fra dagen før og henter fram PCn sin.  
Så sitter de der tett sammen i sengen og ser ferdig filmen. Ikke noe popcorn og øl. Men armer tett rundt hverandre.

Isak føler en ro sige innover seg. Det er så vanvittig godt å sitte tett inntil Even. Kjenne varmen fra kroppen hans. Han snur seg mot Even og kysser han mykt på kinnet. «Jeg er lei for at jeg var så dust, Even» Even snur seg og planter et fuktig kyss på munnen til Isak. «Jeg synes du er søt da» sier Even og planter et kyss til på munnen til Isak  
Han besvarer kysset og stønner i munnen på Even, «Du lovet meg dessert. Den vil jeg ha nå!»

 

 


	13. Dater dere?

Det er tirsdag og de ligger tett omslynget når Even våkner. Det er trangt, og det gjør vondt i armer og nakke etter å ha ligget sammenkrøllet rundt Isak hele natten med den lange kroppen.

Han kysser Isak på pannen. «God morgen»

Isak slår opp øynene sine og smiler. «God morgen til deg også»  
  
Klokken er bare halv åtte, men de står opp for å gjøre seg klar til en ny dag. Isak titter ut i gangen for å sjekke om badet er ledig. De er 4 stykker som deler på badet. 4 stykker som skal starte på jobben samtidig. Det kan av og til by på utfordringer.   
Han ser det er ledig. De andre sover nok enda.

«Vil du dusje her Even?»

«Nei. Jeg tar det hjemme. Må bytte klær og sånt også»  
  
Isak skyter ut en furtete underleppe. Even smiler og klemmer han.  
  
«Hadde vært bedre om du dusjet borte hos meg. Så kunne jeg hjulpet deg i dusjen»

«Nææ». Han  smiler lurt til Even. «Men jeg vil gjerne ha det til gode hvis du har tenkt å «hjelpe» meg på samme måte som sist»

  
Even må le «jeg kan «hjelpe» deg når som helst» sier han og kysser Isak «skal vi spise frokost i kantina?»  
  
«Ja,  det er vel like greit»

De avtaler at Even skal komme innom Isak når han er ferdig. Og en halvtime senere går de samme til kantinen på senteret. De får kjøpt seg litt mat og finner seg et bord.  
Etter en liten stund kommer Oscar. Han går bort til bordet og setter seg.  
  
«Halla gutta» sier han «Eeeh. Dere to her nå?»

«Ja. Greit å ha litt god tid om morran» svarer Even.  
  
De sier ikke mer. Men Even reiser seg etter en stund og sier at han må gå og klargjøre kameraene. Han blunker til Isak i det han går.

Oscar og Isak blir sittende i stillhet en liten stund. Han synes det blir pinlig og bryter stillheten.

«Såå... Planer for helgen eller?»  
  
«Nei. Ikke egentlig. Du da? Har du noen planer?»  
  
«Nja… Even og jeg snakket om å reise ned til Key West å dykke på korallrevet der»

«Okei. Du og Even? Koselig det. Jævlig fint å dykke der. Meeen driver dere og dater?» Oscar ser granskende på Isak  
  
Isak skvetter litt «Dater? Hvorfor tror du det?»

«Herregud Isak. Han klarer jo ikke ta øynene fra deg» alle har jo fått med seg det. Dessuten fikk vi jo med oss din reaksjon på lunsjen i går. Alle skjønte jo at du ikke var syk. OG jeg kan garantere at Mia ikke ser på Even annet som en venn»

Isak kjenner at han blir glad innvendig,  og samtidig litt flau. Han trodde ikke det skulle være så åpenbart for de andre. Men det er en god start på dagen. At andre hadde lagt merke til at Even ikke klarte å ta øynene fra han, er som søt musikk i ørene hans. Og han kjenner seg stolt og glad. Glad for at Even liker han. Og glad for å høre at Mia antagelig ikke er interessert.

«Ja. Even og jeg dater.» sier Isak og kjenner at han blir litt varm i kinna. Men også stolt.

«Så utrolig morsomt Isak. Glad på deres vegne as» sier Oscar. «Han virker å være en skikkelig real fyr. Det fortjener du».

«Takk» sier Isak og smiler.

«Men er det offisielt?»  
  
«Nei. Men det gjør ikke noe om du sier det til de andre heller. Egentlig er det like greit.»  
  
De sitter og drikker kaffe og prater om dagens gjøremål. Isak føler seg glad og lettet. Oscar er en veldig fin samtalepartner og en god erstatning for Jonas som er hjemme i Norge.

Resten av dagen går med jobb, jobb, jobb. Isak må ta igjen en hel masse siden han ikke var på full dag dagen før. Det blir lite tid til annet enn et avbrekk for lunsjen klokka tolv.

De møtes alle i kantinen og sitter rundt samme bordet som vanlig.

Det plinger i mobilen til Isak.  
  
**Magnus (12:36)  
** Halla. Hørte fra Jonas at du hadde bænga en fyr der borte. Fortell

**Meg (12:39)**  
Halla.  Og god morgen til deg også.  
Nei. Jeg har ikke bænga noen fyr.

**Magnus (12:41)  
** Ja men Jonas sa at du skulle treffe en fyr forrige dagen

**Meg (12:44)**  
Magnus. Ikke alle er like desp som deg og bænger på   
første date. Jeg har truffet en fyr, men vi har IKKE  
bænga. Comprendre?

**Magnus (12:46)  
** Men hva heter han da? Er han norsk?

**Meg (12:47)  
** Han heter Even. Kommer fra Oslo.

**Magnus (12:50)**  
Så jævlig fett. Gleder meg til å hilse på han   
når dere kommer hjem. Da blir det party for  
det nyforelska paret. Nei vent… the new power  
duo.

**Meg (12:52)**  
Ha det Magnus. Nå må du roe ned reka litt.  
Vi chattes senere.

Isak må smile der han sitter. Magnus altså. Alltid på. Men god som gull. Han hadde i likhet med han selv en mor som var psykisk syk. Og det hadde vært fint å ha han å snakke med når ting så mørkt ut.

«Har du blitt bedre kjent på senteret her Even?» Det er Mia som spør. Isak kjenner han stivner. _Ikke nå igjen_ tenker han. Men han kjenner at Even tar hånden hans under bordet og klemmer den. Stryker han over håndbaken for som å forsikre om at dette går fint. Isak blir litt roligere. Han vet nå at Even forstår hvordan han har det. Og det er en betryggende følelse.

«Isak skal vise meg rundt etterpå» hører han Even svarer. Mia ser på Isak og smiler lurt. «Får du med deg noe da da Even?» Sier hun. «Med den kjekkasen der som guide, mener jeg?»  
  
«Nei. Det blir vanskelig as, men får vel prøve» ler Even og klemmer hånden til Isak igjen.

**EVEN** føler seg så utrolig heldig. Så lett alt er med Isak. Han hadde ikke forventet at det skulle bli så enkelt å fortelle om sin bipolare lidelse. Dette hadde plaget han siden han traff han. Det er alltid noe som vil henge ved han. For sin egen del har han lært seg å leve med det. Og han har hatt det bra og stabilt en stund. Men han vet jo aldri hvordan andre vil reagere på det. Om andre synes at hans lidelse er en belastning. Det siste han ønsker er jo å være en belastning for andre. Men det hadde føltes så helt greit å fortelle det til Isak. Og Isak hadde vært så fin. Lyttet og gitt han anerkjennelse for den han var. Det hadde føltes så godt. Han stryker Isak over hånden med tommelen sin, og fletter fingrene sine sammen med hans. Akkurat nå vil han bare sitte her i lunsjen og holde hånden til Isak. Han har ikke lyst til å slippe den. Men lunsjen er dessverre over. Og de må bryte opp og gå tilbake til jobben.

Han rigger til fotoutstyret sitt og starter å filme igjen. Hedda og Oscar driver og forer delfinene.   
Han lurer på hvordan det går med Isak som må jobbe sammen med Mia.

**Meg (13:53)  
** skal hilse fra Flipper

**Isak Valtersen (14:01)**  
Søt  <3  
  


Du har gitt Isak Valtersen kallenavnet Isak <3

**Meg (14:03)  
** Hvordan går det hos deg? Hvordan er stemningen?

**Isak <3 (14:04)  
**Det går bra. Mia er helt som vanlig. Null stress

**Meg (14:11)  
** Tenkte vi kunne dra bort til meg å spise middag etterpå, og så kan du vise meg rundt på senteret etter middagen. Deal?

**Isak <3 (14:19)  
**Kommer an på hva du har tenkt å lage da?

**Meg (14:20)  
** Ojj. Er du kostbar? Hva ønsker herren at jeg skal lage da?

**Isak <3 (14:21)  
**Samme det da. Jeg bare tuller. <3

**Meg (14:23)  
** puuh. Nå ble jeg bekymra as. Hva med pasta bolognese, salat og hvitløksbaguette. Det er kjapt og enkelt

**Isak (14:23)  
** Fett. <3

**Meg (14:24)  
** <3

Even kan nesten ikke få tiden til å gå fort nok. Han ser bare fram til å tilbringe ettermiddagen med Isak igjen.

Etter et par timer til er de ferdige for dagen. Han pakker raskt sammen utstyret og går bort til senteret der Isak og Mia fremdeles holder på med å punche tall.

I det han kommer inn ser han Isak lyse opp. Han har lyst til å gå bort å kysse han. Men han føler seg enda litt usikker på hvordan Isak reagerer på det. Han vet jo ikke hvor mange som vet enda. Han må ta opp dette med Isak når han får han på tomannshånd. Even føler seg såpass trygg på at Isak ikke er bare er en flørt som forsvinner etter noen få dater. Han kjenner det. Dette er noe mer. Og han er sikker på at Isak føler det samme.

Han hilser til Mia og går bort til Isak og setter seg ved siden av han på en stol.

«Hva driver du med?», spør han. Og Isak begynner å forklare Even om ulike verdier og matriser som skal analysere det de puncher inn. Even skjønner fint lite av det han snakker om, men nikker entusiastisk likevel. Isak er så søt når han snakker om vitenskap. Det er helt tydelig at han har en genuin interesse for dette. Even må smile.

«Du er så søt», sier Even helt plutselig.

«Det hørte jeg, Even!» kommer det fra andre siden av rommet. «Men jeg klandrer deg ikke. Isak er veldig søt når prater om faget sitt»

Isak må smile og lener seg fram og kysser Even.

«Okei, loverboys. Jeg er ferdig nå. Husk å slå av lysene når dere går da» sier Mia og går ut døra.  
De er alene. «Loverboys?», Sier han og hever øyenbrynene til Isak som et spørsmålstegn.

«Hun har vel kanskje skjønt tegninga» svarer Isak. «Oscar spurte meg i dag tidlig ved frokosten etter at du hadde gått. Så mulig det de fleste vet det nå»

Even kjenner en varme bre seg i kroppen. Han han kjenner seg så glad og stolt. Isak legger armen rundt livet hans og kysser han ømt. Han har lengtet etter etter dette i hele dag. Å kjenne Isaks armer rundt seg. Å forsvinne inn i de perfekte grønne øynene, kysse de deilig buede leppene. Lukte på han, smake på han…

«Jeg har savna deg sånn» sier han og klemmer Isak inntil seg samtidig som han kysser han på halsen under øret.

«Jeg har savna deg også» sier Isak og planter et fuktig kyss på munnen til hans.

 


	14. Fôringstid

**ISAK** viser Even rundt på senteret etter middagen. Han snakker entusiastisk om alt som skjer der. Det kommer mange besøkende til senteret hver dag for å se på at delfinene blir foret og trent. Isak synes noen ganger det kan bli litt mye for de stakkars delfinene. Men det er jo ikke han som bestemmer på senteret der, så han har bare akseptert at det er sånn det er.

«Dette er basseng nr. 4. Her er det ungdyr. Disse skal trenes opp, og skal videre til SeaWorld i Orlando. Jeg synes egentlig det er veldig trist.», sier han og stirrer sørgmodig på delfinene i bassenget.

Han kjenner at Even tar handa hans og stryker den trøstende. «Du liker ikke dette…» sier Even.

«Nei. Jeg ønsker egentlig at alle delfiner skal leve fritt. Ikke være innesperret i et basseng. Drømmen min er som sagt å svømme med ville delfiner. Å se de i sitt naturlige element. Ikke i et jævla basseng der de tvinges til å gjøre kunstneriske ting for mat. Akkurat DET misliker jeg sterkt ved hele dette opplegget. Men selve forskningen er jo spennende. Det er jo derfor jeg er her» sier Isak ettertenksomt.

Even drar han inntil seg og gir han en klem. «Men nok om det. Nå går vi til bassenget med babydelfinene. De er kjempesøte» smiler han og gir Even et rask kyss.

De går videre bort til bassenget der det svømmer flere voksne hundyr sammen med ungene sine. Even finner fram kameraet sitt og får tatt noen bilder.

 

«De svømmer sammen med moren sin i mange uker» sier Isak. Han prøver å forklare Even om de ulike artene, og hvilke de har på senteret. Men ser at Even ikke helt klarer å henge med.

«Disse skal fôres nå, så vi må bort på fôrlageret å hente mat til dem» sier han til Even.

De går til fôrlageret. Det er kjølig og lukter av fisk. «Ikke så veldig sjarmerende lukt her inne, men sånn er det bare» sier han og slår på lysene. Isak kjenner plutselig at Even tar tak i armen hans og snur han mot seg. Han blir presset oppetter veggen bak døren. Even holder hendene hans over hodet og ser han inn i øynene mens han nærmer seg leppene hans. «Vet du hvor uimotståelig du er når du du brenner for noe Isak?»

Isak hiver etter pusten. Han kjenner det kribler i hele kroppen når Even ser slik på han. Han blir helt salig. Han møter Evens lepper. Det føles som om tusen elektriske impulser jager gjennom kroppen. _FUCK_ tenker han og presser seg mot kroppen til Even. Han vil kjenne hele Even. Og Even presse hele kroppen sin mot Isak. Kysser han grådig. Even slipper armene til Isak og legger de rundt hoftene hans. Han kjenner at Even presser seg mot skrittet hans, og han stønner av lyst.

«Even….», prøver han. Men det blir bare halvhjertet. Kroppen hans skriker etter å kjenne Even. Å kjenne hele Even. På seg, i seg, og rundt seg. Han kan ikke få nok av Even. Og han vil også være på Even, i Even og rundt Even. Helst ville han tatt bolig i Even om han kunne.  
  
Men til slutt siger fornuften inn og hans akademiske hjerne begynner å virke igjen.  
  
«Even….Vi må faktisk mate delfinene»

«Ååååh!» Stønner Even frustrert og himler med øya. «Ikke misforstå altså. Jeg skjønner at de må ha mat. Men jeg var liksom ikke helt _der_ akkurat nå»

«Later bby!», svarer han og gir Even et mykt kyss.

Isak går og fikser noen bøtter med fôr, og de går tilbake til bassenget med babydelfinene.

Han får hjelp av Even med å fôre, og må smile av de søte små delfinbabyene. Og det blir en veldig hyggelig stund. Han hadde aldri trodd at han skulle ha slik glede av å gi noen «fisker» litt mat. Men å se hvordan de ter seg i vannet er ganske fascinerende.

«Jeg begynner faktisk å forstå litt av din fascinasjon for disse dyrene» sier Even.   
Det virker som om han koser seg. Å se Even ha slik omsorg og interesse for det samme som han selv, gjør han varm i hjertet.

Mobilen plinger.

**Jonas (18:19)  
** Halla. Fikk ikke noe recap på forrige dagen. Skjer‘a mann?

**Meg (18:20)  
** Halla. Sorry as. Skjedde så mye. Glemte det

**Jonas (18:22)  
** Null stress. Men åssen gikk det med deg og han kameraduden?

**Meg (18:25)**  
Joa. Det går bra. Han heter Even. Har gått på Bakka, bor i Oslo.  
Vi har blitt kjærester. Han er jævla fin. Beste som har skjedd meg noen gang tror jeg.  
Du får møte han når du kommer.

**Jonas (18:30)  
** Fett! Grattis. Apropos besøk. Tenkte å komme om et par uker om det passer.

**Meg (18:32)  
** Passer bra. Da får du møte Even. Vi chattes nærmere. Jeg må løpe. Hils Eva.

De gjør seg ferdig med matingen av delfinene. Går bort til fôrlageret og setter fra seg de tomme bøttene. De går og vasker hendene. Står side om side ved vasken. «Fy faen som det stinker» utbryter Even. Isak må le. Det tar alltid litt tid til å venne seg til lukten inne på fôrlageret. Han husker selv hvordan han slet i starten. Og lukten etter foret sitter igjen i henda.

«Lukt?» sier Even og stikker fingrene oppunder nesa hans. Isak tar tak i fingrene til Even og lukter på dem. «Lukter bare såpe jeg» sier han og ser på Even. Blikkene deres møtes. Isak åpner munnen og putter pekefingeren til Even i munn. Smaker litt på den. Han trekker ut fingeren til Even med et popp «Kjenner ikke noe smak heller» sier han og skuler opp på Even med et forførende blikk. Deretter putter han langfingeren hans i munn. Suger sakte på den mens han ser på Even.   
Even står stille med åpen munn og måper. Han er helt trollbundet av Isak.  

«Denne smaker heller ingenting, bare såpe» sier Isak.

«Herregud Isak. Har du tenkt å ta livet av meg!» sier Even og legger armene rundt livet hans. Isak svarer med å trekke Even mot seg og kysser han på halsen, på kjeven, på kinnet og på munn. De myke, varme leppene til Even føles fantastisk deilig mot hans egne. Even skyver han litt fra seg så leppene deres så vidt skilles.

«Bli med hjem til meg» hvisker Even hest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk igjen for kommentarer og kudos.
> 
> Jeg vil gjerne påpeke at dette er en fiksjon.  
> Og til dette kapittelet spesielt.
> 
> Jeg vet ingenting om Senterets relasjon til Sea World. Dette er oppdiktet.  
> Men dersom noen har lyst til å lese om Senteret, kan man gjøre det her:
> 
> https://dolphins.org/


	15. Det beste som har hendt meg

Isak kjenner at tusen sommerfugler begynner å flakse i magen hans av ordene til Even. Ingen har noen gang fremkalt sånne følelser hos han. Ingen.

Han kjenner en brennende lyst forme seg. Og de kan nesten ikke komme seg fort nok over til Evens hus. Døren smeller i veggen når den åpnes, og de tumler innover i huset i het omfavnelse.

De river av hverandre klærne mens Isak dytter Even bakover mot soverommet. De detter om på sengen og kliner heftig.

«Jeg vil ha hele deg» sier han til Even. Even stopper opp, og ser alvorlig på Isak.

«Jeg vil ha deg. NÅ!» hvisker Isak. Even smiler bredt og planter et fuktig kyss på leppene hans.

«Jeg vil ha hele deg også. Jeg vil kjenne deg» svarer Even.

Even snur seg mot nattbordet og finner fram kondomer og glidemiddel. Isak kan ikke la være å tenke på at Even antagelig har ventet på dette øyeblikket, siden han allerede er forberedt. Han liker det. Liker at Even har tenkt på dette, og tar ansvar.

«Du er forberedt ser jeg» Han ler og skuler bort på nattbordet med et halvt smil.

«Alltid beredt! som en gammel speider sa» gliser Even mot han og putter stæsjet under puta.

**EVEN** ruller Isak over på ryggen og legger seg over han. Suger og slikker på halsen hans. Biter han i øreflippen mens han stryker den ene hånden nedover hoften og låret hans. Isak stønner, legger armene sine rundt ryggen hans, og drar han nærmer. Det iler nedover ryggen hans av lyst.

Han lar hånden gli oppover innsiden av låret til Isak, og stryker han forsiktig over ballene. «Isak…» stønner han.

Isak griper rundt rumpeballene hans og drar han nærmere, og Even presser og gnir seg mot han. Isak hiver etter pusten og svelger mens han han stryker hånda over ryggen hans og lar den ene fingeren gli videre nedover mellom rumpeballene. Isak stryker han forsiktig rundt åpningen. Even møter blikket til Isak. «Vil du dette?» hvisker Isak. «Mhm» nikker Even og stryker leppene sine over kinnet til Isak. Kysser han på halsen. Lar leppene gli over brystkassen hans, og leker med tungespissen rundt den ene brystvorten. Isak kaster hodet bakover av lyst og stønner høyt. Han lar leppen gli videre nedover magen hans. Slikker og kysser rundt navelen og videre nedover mot underlivet til Isak. Lar leppene gli langs lengden på den harde pikken hans. Slikker litt på tuppen og tar han i munn. Lar tungen sirkle litt.   
Han ser opp og møter blikket til Isak. Øynene hans er mørke og pupillene store. Han kysser Isak på magen igjen og strekker hånden sin innunder puten, finner fram glidemiddelet og rekker det til Isak. Isak smører litt på fingrene sine. Kysser Even ømt og lar hånden gli ned mellom rumpeballene igjen. Leker litt med fingeren rundt åpningen før han smetter den innenfor. Even hiver skjelvende etter pusten. Isak stryker han beroligende over ryggen med den andre hånda og kysser han ømt og forsiktig på munn. Etter en liten stund kjenner han at han begynner å slappe av. Faktisk er det ganske deilig å ha Isaks finger der. Isak trekker ut fingeren og fisker fram kondomene. Han tar ut en og rekker den til Even. Han får den raskt ut av pakningen, trer den kyndig på Isak, og tilfører en god dose glidemiddel. Han lar hendene gli over pikken til Isak. Møter blikket, og hjertet hans slår raskt av opphisselse. Samtidig kjenner han en liten uro for det som skal skje. Det er ikke første gang han har sex på denne måten, men det er lenge siden sist. Veldig lenge siden.   
Han setter seg skrevs over Isak og senker seg forsiktig ned på han. Sakte. Han kjenner en sviende smerte. Men etter en stund blir den borte og de kan nyte det sammen. Det kjennes fantastisk ut. Isak møter han helt perfekt. Han legger seg over Isak og lukker øynene. Han kjenner den varme og raske pusten til Isak mot kinnet sitt. Han griper tak i håret til Isak og kysser han grådig. Isak puster tungt og peser inn i øret hans. Han klarer ikke holde lenger og han kommer over magen til Isak. Ikke lenge etter stønner Isak ut navnet til Even i det han også kommer.

De blir liggende utmattet i sengen å se på hverandre til de får tatt seg inn.

De ligger nese mot nese og puster.  Even stryker Isak over håret og ryggen.

Even kjenner seg lykkelig. Lykkelig over at han tok denne jobben. Kom hit til dette stedet, og Isak. Han ligger og tar inn synet av denne mannen som har snudd følelseslivet hans på hodet. Og han kan ikke la være å tenke på det å våkne opp ved siden av Isak om morgenen. Lage frokost og skjemme han bort med middag. Tilbringe mørke høstkvelder i sammen i sofaen. Even ligger og drømmer seg bort og fikler med håret til Isak. Han elsker håret til Isak. Det myke bølgete håret.

Isak lukker øynene, og Even drar han inn i armene sine. Han kunne ligge slik for bestandig. Bare holde rundt Isak og snuse inn lukten av han.

Isak slår opp øynene og ser dypt inn i øynene hans. «Du er det beste som har hendt meg Even»

«Du er det beste som har hendt meg også Isak»

Even kjenner at han får klump i halsen. Han hadde trodd at Sonja hadde gitt han den kjærligheten han trengte. Men forstår nå hvor feil det hadde vært. Følelsene han hadde hatt for henne var ikke nærheten av hva han føler for Isak. Han føler seg så uendelig takknemlig for at han har møtt Isak. Og at han får være kjæresten hans.

 


	16. Det ordner seg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for fine kommentarer. Dere er så fine <3

Isak våkner om natten. Månen skinner inn gjennom vinduet og lyser opp ansiktet til Even. Han blir liggende å tenke. Tenke på hvor sterke følelser han har fått for Even og fint de har det her. Hva vil skje når Even er ferdig med oppdraget sitt? Han kjenner det knyter seg i magen når han tenker på det. Kommer Even til å bli innhentet av hverdagen når han reiser tilbake til Oslo? Kommer han til å glemme han? Blir det for fjernt?

Han snur seg mot Even som ligger og sover. Isak ligger og ser på de lange øyenvippene som skjuler de vakreste øynene han noen gang har sett, de rene linjene i ansiktet hans og de fyldige leppene under den perfekte nesen. Den lange slanke kroppen. De lange armene og de store varme hendene han ikke kan få nok av.

Han lener seg inn mot Even, stryker leppene sine over kinnet til Even og hvisker stille inn i øret hans «jeg elsker deg»

Even grynter i søvne og drar han inntil seg. Isak sukker tungt. Lukker øynene og prøver å sove.

Men tankene vandrer ufrivillig tilbake til at Even skal reise fra han når oppdraget er over.

«Even?» hvisker Isak

«Mm..»

«Even…...»

«Mhm… Isak…hva er det?»

«Det er noe jeg tenker på…»

Even slår opp øynene og ser på Isak.

«Hva tenker du på?» sier han og stryker pekefingeren ømt over kinnet hans.

Isak trekker pusten. «Jeg tenker på hva som vil skje når du drar tilbake til Oslo»

«Du må ikke tenke på det nå. Det er enda lenge til jeg skal dra»

«Ja jeg vet det. Men klarer likevel ikke la være å tenke på det. Jeg har blitt veldig glad i deg. Og jeg er redd for at dette skal bli ødelagt»

«Isak…Ikke si sånt. Jeg har blitt veldig glad i deg også. Og jeg har ikke lyst til å reise fra deg. Jeg har egentlig ikke så lyst til å tenke på dette enda»

«Men det plager meg» sier Isak og svelger

Even merker at han tenker på veldig på dette og ikke har det helt greit.

«Isak. Vi skal fikse dette. På en eller annen måte. Kanskje jeg kan få forlenget oppholdet mitt. Jeg skal snakke med sjefen. Kanskje jeg kan ta ut ferien min og være her sammen med deg til du er ferdig»

«Det høres fint ut Even. Kanskje jeg kan gjøre det samme. Ta ut ferien min på slutten av oppholdet mitt, og reise hjem til Oslo sammen med deg. Det hørtes egentlig ut som en bra plan.» Isak puster ut og kjenner seg litt lettere.   
  
«Men du… Jeg tenkte forresten at jeg kunne ta en fridag på fredag også. Så kan vi dra ned på Key West å dykke på revet da. Det bedre å dra dit på en ukedag for å slippe så mye folk. Lettere å få plass på en av båtene» Isak blir ivrig.

«Det høres ut som en god ide Isak» Even smiler mot han. Han elsker smilet til Even.

«Da sjekker jeg med Mia i morgen at det er greit» sier Isak og lener seg mot Even og kysser han ømt på munn.

Even drar han inntil seg og kysser han på pannen. Isak kjenner at klumpen i magen er borte nå. Det ordner seg.

\---------

 


	17. Dykking på revet

**Meg (11:31)**  
Har snakket med Mia. Det går greit at jeg tar fri på fredag.  
Så da blir det dykking på revet til fredag.

 

**Even <3 (11:34)**  
Fett. Jeg sier i fra til Oscar og Hedda at jeg ikke kommer  
på fredag. Det blir stas as.

 

**Meg (11:35)  
** Gleder meg <3

 

**Even <3 (11:36)  
**Jeg også. Du er sikkert supersexy i fullt dykkerutstyr med maske og svømmeføtter.<3

 

**Meg (11:39)  
** Gleder meg til å se deg fullt utstyrt også.

 

**Even <3 (11:41)  
**Det har du jo allerede sett flere ganger. Utstyret mitt mener jeg…

 

**Meg (11.42)**  
Shut up!  <3  


**Even <3 (11:43)**  
<3<3<3  


**Meg (11:43)  
** <3<3<3


	18. For bra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager at det har gått litt tregt nå. Men har vært veldig opptatt den siste uken.   
> Men stay tuned :-)

**Jonas (14:01)  
** Halla. Klar for besøk eller? Fly bestilt til neste helg.

**Meg (14:02)  
** Fett.

**Jonas (14:04)  
** Åssen går det med Mr Loverboy?

**Meg (14:04)  
** Det går jævlig bra. 

**Jonas (14:10)  
** Ja det ser jeg. Fett <3 <3

**Meg (14:10)**  
Det er nesten så det er for bra.  
  
 **Jonas (14:11)**  
Hva mener du, mann?

**Meg (14:11)  
** Nei ass. Det er så bra at jeg bare venter på at noe dritt skal skje. Er jo vandt til det liksom.

**Jonas (14:12)  
** Isak. Selv om du var uheldig med Ruben, kan du ikke tenke sånn. Vi får visst ta en prat når jeg kommer.

**Meg (14:13)  
** Savner å prate med deg as.

**Jonas (14:14)  
** Savner deg også. Men jeg må løpe nå. Gleder meg til å se deg neste helg. Chattes :-)

**Meg (14:17)  
** :-)

 


	19. Alt er Love og Korallrev

Tidlig fredag morgen gjør Isak og Even seg klare for å dykke på korallrevet ved Key West. Even har pakket sammen alt utstyret han trenger i et par bagger. Dykkerutstyr i den ene, og undervannskamera i den andre. Han skal møte Isak klokken åtte ved bilene på senteret.

Isak, som har sovet hos Even de siste nettene, måtte hente sitt eget utstyr på internatet.

**EVEN** kjenner seg litt spendt på hvordan dagen blir. Det er lenge siden han dykket med fullt utstyr. Og episoden fra Saltstraumen henger i. Men han er glad for at han kan ta denne turen med Isak som er en svært dreven og kyndig dykker. Dette skal jo bare være chill. Ikke noen farlige strømninger i vannet. Og han gleder seg faktisk til å se det flotte korallrevet, og livet der.

Han hiver baggene over skulderen og går bort til senteret. Isak kommer gående i samme sekund.

«Halla kjekken», smiler Isak og gir han et raskt kyss.

De slenger baggene inn i bagasjerommet og er straks på vei mot Key West. Even sitter og ser ut av vinduet og utover sjøen. Isak sitter å nynner og synger på forskjellige sanger

Even kjenner det iler igjennom kroppen når Isak synger. Han har så utrolig fin stemme. Han legger hånden sin på låret til Isak, og Isak smiler til Even og legger hånden sin oppå hans. Slik sitter de mens de kjører mot Key West. Isak fortsetter å synge hele veien til han svinger inn foran dykkersenteret og parkerer bilen. Even snur seg mot Isak og gir han et raskt kyss «Jeg digger at du synger for meg. Jeg kunne ha hørt på deg i timevis». Isak smiler sjenert og ser ned. Even stryker vekk håret fra pannen hans og kysser den. «Come on bby, vi kan ikke bli sittende her», sier han og lukker opp bildøra.

De laster utstyret fra bilen og over i båten, og snart er de på vei utover mot revet. Det er ikke så mange i båten, så de har god plass. De setter seg bakerst i båten og går over utstyret. Even kjenner et sug i magen. Han sjekker trykket i luftflaskene, ventil og munnstykke.

«Skal jeg sjekke utstyret ditt?» sier Isak

«Hvor mange ganger skal du sjekke det? Jeg veit du er imponert men….»  
  
«Even! Skjerp deg.»

«Du får lov å sjekke utstyret mitt når som helst», svarer Even og smiler ertende.

«Even. Kan du være litt seriøs. Det er viktig»

«Jeg er dødsseriøs Isak.» Han ler, trekker Isak inn i armene sine og gir han et kyss.

«Jeg må sjekke munnstykket ditt Even»

«Jeg kan ikke kle av meg og dra fram mine edlere deler her da Isak. Du vet jo det!»

«EVEN! Gi deg!» Isak smiler og himler med øya.

«Okei jeg skal gi meg. Du vinner»

De setter seg ned, og går over hverandres utstyr en gang til for å være sikre på at alt fungerer som det skal.

«Er du nervøs?» spør Isak.

«Kanskje litt» svarer han. Even blir alvorlig og ordknapp.

«Even. Se på meg. Jeg kommer til å svømme ved siden av deg hele tiden.»

«Takk. Jeg kjenner det litt i magen, men føler en viss trygghet når du skal være med da»

«Prøv å slappe av. Det kommer til å gå fint. Revet ligger ikke så langt under overflaten, så kort vei opp hvis du er ukomfortabel», beroliger Isak og legger armen rundt han.

Even lukker øynene og puster ut. Konsentrerer seg om ikke å miste kontrollen over pusten. Tenker igjennom alle sikkerhetsrutinene. Jo, han er klar. Klar for å konfrontere sin egen frykt sammen med Isak. Han har ikke gjort noen dykk med Isak tidligere. Men føler seg helt trygg på at Isak er en dreven dykker han kan stole på.

Når de kommer fram til revet hjelper de hverandre med å få på utstyret. Og straks er de i vannet.  
De henger litt i overflaten og utveksler noen blikk før de dykker ned mot revet.

Even kjenner at hjertet slår hardt i brystet hans og at pusten går litt raskere enn den burde. Men Isak er rett ved siden av han gir han at et anerkjennende nikk og peker mot revet. Even konsentrerer seg om pustingen og etter en stund kjenner han at hjertet roer seg og at pusten blir mer normal. Han ser på Isak og gir han en tommel opp. Og Isak tar hånda hans og klemmer den.  
Revet er fantastisk. Even har aldri sett så mange fine farger og fisk under vann før. Isak peker på en anemone som skjuler en klovnefisk

De svømmer rundt på revet og Even filmer og tar bilder.  Isak er hele tiden rett i nærheten.

Plutselig stikker en svær Murene fram hodet sitt mellom noen steiner og Even skvetter så han mister kameraet. Han kjenner at panikken tar han og han holder hendene om munnstykket og må ta noen dype åndedrag. Han kjenner at hjertet slår raskt og han lukker øynene for å konsentrere seg om pusten. Isak er rett i nærheten og kommer seg raskt bort til Even. Han kjenner at Isak tar tak i armen hans og klemmer den. Han slår opp øynene og ser rett i øynene til Isak og han kjenner at det har en beroligende effekt på han. Isak peker ned på kameraet som ligger nede på revet, og svømmer ned og henter det. Deretter gir han tegn til Even om at de skal stige til overflaten.

I det de kommer opp får Even av seg maske og munnstykke. Hodet spinner spinner fortsatt og han trenger noen minutter på å ta seg inn igjen. Isak ser uroligheten i blikket hans.

«Hvordan går det med deg?» spør Isak bekymret.

«Bare gi meg noen minutter, så skal det gå bra» sier Even og prøver å få kontroll over pust og følelser.

Isak tar hånda hans og holder den fast. «Det går bra Even. Pust rolig» Sakte men sikkert klarer Even å slappe av.

«Det er det styggeste beistet jeg noen gang har sett» sier han.

«Ja de er skumle. Har du lyst til å avslutte dykkingen?»

«Nei. Jeg kan ikke gjøre det nå. Da blir det sikkert bare enda verre. Bare gi meg litt tid, så går vi ned igjen»

Even jobber med seg selv og får pust og tanker under kontroll igjen. Og etter noen minutter er de på vei ned til revet igjen.

De fortsetter å utforske revet og Even får tatt litt flere bilder. Han føler seg glad for at han har med seg Isak. At han får dele denne opplevelsen med han. I det de avslutter dykket tar han også noen bilder av Isak. Han ser så avslappet og proff ut der han svømmer.

De kommer seg tilbake opp i båten og får av seg utstyret. Even klarer ikke la være med å kaste stjålne blikk bort på Isak mens han vrenger av seg våtdrakten. Han kjenner at hjertet hans svulmer og han fylles av stolthet over kjæresten sin.

De setter setter seg foran på dekk på vei tilbake. Nyter varmen og restene av ettermiddagssolen. Isak sitter der i bare shortsen og han klarer ikke ta øynene fra han. Han tar hånda hans i sin og kysser den ømt. Isak møter blikket hans og smiler.

Slik sitter de i stillhet resten av båtturen.

 

**ISAK** kjenner at han har det godt. Kan ikke ønske seg noe mer. Da han reiste fra Oslo til dette oppdraget hadde han aldri drømt om at han skulle finne en kjæreste som Even.

 

Dagen har på mange måter vært perfekt. Å dykke med Even, å hjelpe han med å bli trygg på å dykke igjen, gjør Isak varm i kroppen. Han kan virkelig se for seg en framtid med Even der de reiser rundt til mange spennende steder rundt omkring i verden. Oppleve, og dele inntrykk og opplevelser sammen.

 

De går i land og rusler hånd i hånd på havna. Finner en liten lokal fiskerestaurant med lun atmosfære.

De blir ønsket velkommen av en kelner, vist til et bord, og får utdelt menyer. De velger hver sin skaldyrrett. Maten smaker helt himmelsk. Og først nå kjenner Isak hvor sulten han egentlig har vært.

De koser seg, skravler og ler. Og avslutter besøket på restauranten med en Key Lime pai. Deretter

bestemmer de seg får å gå en tur på stranda før de kjører tilbake til forskningssenteret.

  
Då går tett med armen rundt hverandre. Det er en fantastisk solnedgang og Even angrer at han ikke tok med seg kameraet. De stopper opp og blir stående å se solen forsvinne ned i havet. Even legger armene sine om livet på Isak og ser han inn i øynene og Isak lar leppene gli over Even sine og de møtes i et ømt kyss.

 

 ”Jeg lurer på hvordan det vil bli når vi kommer tilbake til Norge», sier Even etter en liten stund.  
  
Isak kjenner at hjertet synker. Alt her nede føles som et eventyr; nesten litt uvirkelig. For bra til å kunne vare…

Langt unna Oslos hverdag med masete trafikk og travle folk over alt.  


”Må vi snakke om det nå?” sier han og svelger.  


”Nei”, svarer Even. ”Jeg skulle bare ønske at dette aldri tok slutt. Jeg kunne vært her med deg resten av livet”  


Isak får klump i halsen. Han vet innerst inne at de må møte hverdagen igjen. Men han er innstilt på å nyte tiden her sammen med Even så lenge han kan og han har bestemt seg for ikke å holde igjen noe. Han føler seg så lykkelig sammen med Even at han vil satse alt på at dette skal fungere.

Den usikre og vonde tiden han hadde med Ruben er forbi. Han er klar for å satse på nytt. Satse på Even. Likevel føler han seg urolig for at noe skal gå galt.

Even har merket at Isak har blitt fjern ”Hva tenker du på?”, sier han.  
  
”Jeg tenker på oss to. Jeg har ikke lyst til å tenke på det. Men klarer ikke å la være.”

”Jeg tenker på det jeg også. Jeg tenker at jeg aldri har møtt noen som deg før. Faktisk har jeg aldri følt noe så sterkt for noen før” sier Even og ser granskende på han.  
  
”Ikke jeg heller” svarer han og fletter fingrene sine inn i Evens. ”Men det er egentlig litt sykt”

”Hva da sykt?” sier Even.  
  
”Alt har skjedd så fort. Men likevel har jeg aldri før følt at noe har vært så riktig. Hvordan kan det mulig? Det strider mot all fornuft!”  
  
Even klemmer han tett inntil seg og sier lavt i øret hans ”Det er ikke sammenheng mellom fornuft og følelser Isak.”

Isak får nesten tårer i øyene og må svelge. Even er det fineste mennesket han noen gang har møtt.  


Og han er kjæresten hans.  

  
«Du er så fin Isak…Jeg tror jeg elsker deg»

«Ikke si sånn, Even. Det skremmer meg»

«Ja. Men det er sant Isak»

Isak dytter han litt fra seg slik at kun noen få centimeter skiller leppene og øynene deres.

«Even…..Jeg elsker deg også»

Isak kjenner at Even puster lettet ut og slapper av i kroppen. Han legger varsomt hendene sine på hver side av kinnene til Even og kysser han ømt.

«Nå drar vi hjem, Even»

Isak tar hånda til Even og de går.

 


	20. Gutta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kudos og fine kommentarer. Det er digg med tilbakemeldinger. <3

Isak og Even er på vei til Miami International airport. De skal hente Jonas. Den siste uken har gått med til mye jobbing. På kveldene har de hengt hos Even. Sittet på verandaen om kvelden og tatt seg en kald øl i den varme kveldssolen.

De parkerer og går inn i ankomsthallen. Det myldrer av folk. Men de finner den rette utgangen der Jonas skal komme. Flyet har akkurat landet og Isak kjenner at det kribler i magen. Han har ikke sett Jonas på mange måneder, og han merker at han har savnet han veldig. Han er jo barndomskompisen som har fulgt han hele livet fra de begynte på skolen.

«Isaaak! Fy faen mann!»

«Magnus? Jonas, hva faen? Halla» Isak er kjempeoverrasket, rusher fram og kaster seg om halsen på begge to.

«Faen gutta! Dette var litt av en overraskelse. Hva gjør du her Mags?»

«Fy faen Isak. Åssen kan du spørre om det?»

«Sorry Mags. Ble bare så overraska. Men dritfett as»

«Vi skulle hilse så mye fra Mahdi da. Han kunne ikke bli med. Måtte jobbe» sier Jonas.

«Fy faen jeg er så glad for å se dere as. Men dere må hilse på Even»

«Even. Kom å hils på gutta». Isak vinker til seg Even som har stått igjen ved utgangen.

«Dette her er kjæresten min, Even» sier Isak og peker på Even.

«Så dette er mr Loverboy» sier Magnus og klasker Isak på skuldern.

Even ler og rekker fram hånda «Hyggelig å hilse på deg Magnus»

«Fy faen Isak. Litt av en hunk du har skaffa deg» Magnus ler og Isak rødmer.

«Duu, Magnus… Nå må du roe reka litte grann ‘a. Jeg er Jonas forresten» Jonas rekker fram hånda og hilser. Isak blir stående å se på skotuppene sine.

«Sååå. Hva har dere tenkt å gjøre mens dere er her ‘a gutter?» Even prøver å skifte tema. 

«Nei. Han der har jo fri fra dama si», sier Magnus og peker på Jonas. «Så det blir vel noe party? Eller hva sier du Isak? Vi har liksom regnet med at du skal feire bursdagen din mens vi er her da»

«Klart vi skal ha fest» sier Even og legger armen rundt Isak. Han rødmer igjen for andre gang på kort tid og får det svært travelt med at de skal komme seg av gårde.

Jonas ler og klapper han på skuldern. «Fint å se at du har det bra, Isak»

Isak smiler. «Utrolig deilig å se deres as»

…

Jonas og Magnus blir innlosjert på rommet til Isak på internatet. Isak sover hos Even. Resten av kvelden tilbringer de hos Even. De sitter og prater, har det hyggelig, og oppdateres på ting som har skjedd hjemme i Norge den siste tiden. Kvelden avsluttes forholdsvis tidlig.  

……

Det er lørdag og Isak og Even mekker i stand til fest. Musikken strømmer ut av høyttalerne og Even stresser rundt i stua for å sette fram skåler med digg. Isak står bøyd med hodet inn i kjøleskapet og stabler øl. 

Plutselig kjenner han at Even tar tak i han bakfra og gnir seg mot rumpa hans drar han tett inn til seg. Begraver hendene sine innunder skjorten hans og puster han i nakken. «Du er så jævlig sexy når du står sånn Isak. Vet du det?» Even kysser han i nakken og Isak snur seg i armene hans.

«Du er ikke så verst du heller da» sier Isak og legger leppene sine mot Even sine. Kysser han ømt. Even svarer med å presse tungen sin inn mellom leppene hans og kyssene blir mer krevende og sultne. Even dytter Isak bakover mot kjøkkenbenken og presser seg inn til han. Gnir seg mot han.

Lysten iler gjennom kroppen på Isak og han stønner i det Even stryker han over ballene, og begynner å trekke i buksen hans. Isak legger armene om Even og klamrer seg til han mens Even drar av han buksene. Hendene til Even er over alt. Og Isak kjenner at han mister kontrollen. Lysten fyller kroppen hans og setter seg mellom beina.

«Herregud Isak. Du er så vanvittig deilig» peser Even i øret hans og går ned på kne foran han.  
Han ser opp på Isak, blunker lurt og tar han i munn. Isak lukker øynene og griper tak i håret til Even  
Even svelger han unna i det han kommer.  
Isak synker ned på kne og klemmer Even inntil seg. «Faen, hva skjedde nå liksom? Jeg skulle stable øl i kjøleskapet, og så ender det opp med BJ?» Isak ser på Even og ler. De står på kne og holder rundt hverandre.  
Even ler inn i håret hans og kysser han på kinnet. «Fordi du fortjener det» sier han og smiler.

«Men nå trur jeg vi må kjappe oss og bli ferdig. De andre kommer snart», sier Even og reiser seg.

….

Rapmusikk spilles i bakgrunn og det er god stemning. Huset fylles etter hvert med folk. Jonas, Magnus og de andre fra Senteret. Even sitter og snakker med Oscar og Hedda, mens Isak står på kjøkkenet og skravler med Jonas og Magnus.

 «Åssen traff du Even egentlig?», Spør Jonas.  
  
Isak blir litt flau og tar en slurk øl

«Nei. As… Jeg skulle følge han bort til senteret da han kom. Og så bare klikket vi»

«Aaah natural connection» svarer Jonas og skåler med Isak.

«Tenker det går hett for seg i denna kåken ja. Har dere flytta sammen?» Magnus prater ivrig

«Nei. Vi har ikke flytta sammen. Men jeg har vært her en del. Er mye koseligere her enn på Internatet. Blir liksom ikke helt det samme å dra med seg Even på rommet for å kline som å være her alene i et helt hus da» gliser Isak.

«Men fy faen Isak. Men hva med sex og sånt ‘a? Bænger dere hele tida?» Spør Magnus og dulter til Isak.  
  
«Faen Magnus. Du kan ikke spørre om det!» Jonas rister oppgitt på hodet.

Even kommer inn på kjøkkenet og legger armen rundt Isak og gir han et kyss.

«Skjer her’a?» sier han og ser spørrende på gutta.

«Nei as.. Magnus lurer på sexen vår og sånt» sier Isak og ser litt beklemt ut.

«Serr? Hva lurer du på Magnus?» sier Even og hever det ene øyenbrynet som et spørsmål.

«Nei altså… Er det Isak som er dama?»

«Magnus…Det er ikke noe dame. Skjønner? Og hvis du lurer på hvem som er top og hvem som er bottom, så bytter vi på. Ellers gjør vi vel som de fleste par gjør. Utforsker og prøver. Har det digg» smiler Even salig og ser på Isak

«Even!...» Isak kjenner at han blir mørkerød i ansiktet. Han hadde ikke akkurat regnet med at Even ville gå i detaljer omkring sexlivet deres, og tankene hans spinner omkring det som hadde foregått på kjøkkenet bare noen timer tidligere på dagen. 

«Det er vel ikke noe hemmelighet det da Isak»

Isak kjenner seg forlegen og henter seg en ny øl. Kjenner at det er godt å stå med hodet inn i kjøleskapet for å kjøle ned det brennhete ansiktet. Jonas og Magnus utveksler blikk og går ut i stua. Isak og Even blir stående igjen alene på kjøkkenet.

Isak klarer ikke å være like avslappet i forhold til intime detaljer som det Even er. De er riktignok kompisene hans, men likevel føles det litt for privat til at han er komfortabel med å være så åpen om det.  
  
«Du…kom hit a» sier Even og drar Isak inntil seg. Han sniker hånden sin oppunder skjorten til Isak og stryker han på ryggen. Isak legger armen om livet hans.

«Sorry as.. men jeg synes bare det blir litt kleint. Det var liksom så direkte. Jeg synes det blir litt for privat» sier Isak og legger hodet i halsgropen til Even.

«Unskyld Isak. Jeg syntes bare Magnus skulle få svar på tiltale» svarer Even. «Men nå går vi og joiner de andre»  
  
Even drar Isak med seg inn i stuen og blir stående langs veggen med Isak foran seg. Han legger armen omkring han og slik bli de stående mens folk danser etter musikken.

Even klarer ikke å stå rolig og Isak kjenner at Even begynner å bevege hoftene sine bak han. «Jeg digger denne låta as», i det Hypnotize av Notorius Big kommer over høyttalerne. Han tar tak i hoftene til Isak og svinger dem med. Isak kjenner at det iler i gjennom kroppen. Even er så utrolig sexy når han gjør sånn. Og Isak legger hodet sitt bakover på skulderen hans, og lukker øya. Det går rundt for han og han blir varm i kroppen. Han kjenner Evens kropp tett inntil hans egen, og hendene på hoftene som drar han nærmere.

«biggie, biggie, biggie can’t you see. Sometimes your words just hypnotize me» synger Even i øret på han. Han svaier med Even i takt. Even legger armene rundt han og kysser han på halsen.

Isak kjenner seg ør og full. Han snur seg mot Even, legger armene rundt nakken hans og kysser han.

«Du er driiitflink til å synge as» flirer Isak.

«Og du er full» ler Even tilbake.

«Nei. Jeg ække full. Bare litt svimmel i øya. Jeg går og henter litt mer øl» Isak vrir seg ut av armene til Even og går inn på kjøkkenet for å hente mer øl. Der står Hedda i full diskusjon med Magnus om hvilken øl som er best.

«Fløtt dere litt ‘a. Jeg må fram til kjøleskapet» Isak baner seg vei fram til kjøleskapet. Det har etter hvert blitt nokså folksomt i strandhuset til Even siden flere som jobber på forskningssenteret har kommet til festen.

«Hvilken øl liker du best Isak?» Hedda ser spørrende på han.

«Du kan’ke spørre han om det. Han drikker alt. Bare det inneholder alkohol» svarer Magnus.

«Nå er du ikke snill as. Men jeg er ikke så nøye på det. Øl er øl. Eller pils da» Isak åpner en til.

«Ser visst ut som du begynner å få nok i allefall» Magnus ser skeptisk ut.

«Bli med ut på badet en tur Isak» Magnus drar han med seg gjennom stuen. Han ser plutselig at Even sitter i sofaen og snakker med Mia. Hva faen? Hvorfor sitter han der og snakker med Mia?

Han blir irritert. Liker ikke at Mia sitter der og fjaser med kjærsten hans.  
  
Kjærsten HANS.

 


	21. Party is On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk for fine kommentarer.  
> Og takk for at dere leser <3

Magnus drar han med seg ut på badet og stenger døren. «Hør her Isak. Hvordan er hun Hedda egentlig?» spør Magnus.

Isak er fraværende. Han tenker på Mia og Even som satt sammen i sofaen. Men han vet at Even elsker han, og når han tenker på hva Even og han deler, blir han varm i kroppen. Han gidder ikke bruke tid på å tenke noe mer på det, og blåser det bort fra tankene sine.

«Hmm…hæ?..hva mener du?»

«Følg med da mann!..Hedda…hun er sykt pen. Trur du hun er keen på å pule?» Magnus drar han tilbake til virkeligheten.

«Hmmm…. Hæ…? Herregud Magnus! Hvordan kan jeg vite det? Jeg har ikke greie på jenter»   
Isak blir dratt ut av tankene sine og må konsentrere seg om hva Magnus står og sier.

«Ja. Men du hooka jo masse med jenter på videregående?»  
  
«Ja. Men det var jo bare fake. Det har vi jo snakka om før Mags»   
  
«Faen as. Jeg har lyst til å bænge Hedda. Trenger noen kondomer i tilfelle jeg er heldig»  
Magnus begynner å romstere i skapene på badet til Even.   
  
«Dere har vel sånt i bøtter og spann?»  
  
Isak er så full at han ikke bryr seg noe med det. Og setter seg på dolokket.  
  
«Mags! Husker du da vi skinna oss på videregående?»  
  
«HAHA ja fy faen. Alle chicksa flippa ut»  
  
«Gidder’u å shave meg? Er så sjukt lei av det håret her. Er bare i veien. Og det er sykt varmt og upraktisk»  
  
«Serr? Isak du er full» Magnus ser forundret på Isak.  
  
«Ja drit i å spørre da. (hikk) Hent maskina. Ligger i skapet under vasken (hikk)»   
  
«Men hva trur du Even sier?»  
  
«Herregud..(hikk) det æ mitt hår»  
  
«Isak. Du er full»  
  
«Derit (hikk) da Mags. Kanke du bare (hikk) gjøre som jeg siier. Det går braaaa! (hikk)» Isak virker bestemt og Magnus finner fram maskina.

«Hei Mags.. jeg kan shave deg (hikk) føst. Føørst»   
  
«Okei. Men ikke noe promillekjøring as»  
  
«Deeet er (hikk) too late. Men vi (hikk) prøver»  
  
Isak tar maskinen, og de ler seg nesten skakke når han begynner å barbere vekk håret til Magnus. Isak må sikte seg inn på hodet til Magnus med ett øye. Det går over stokk og stein med en full Isak og hikke.

«Sånn. Ferddi! (hikk) Ble jævlig bra Mags. Made (hikk) by me!» flirer Isak og holder seg for munn.

«Nei fy faen Isak. Det der var skikkelig crappy shaving. Det er bare hakk over alt. Men får rette på det etterpå. Kom igjen. Nå er det din tur»

Isak setter seg til rette på dolokket og lar Magnus shave av nesten alt håret.

«Nå er jeg ferddi. Sjekk deg i speilet. Fy faen du blei fin as. Ligner på Justin Bieber»  
  
«Hva faen Magnus. Gidder ikke ligne på Justin Bieber. Syns jeg ligner på Drake jeg. Da kommer Even til å digge meg»

«Hahaha beste jeg har hørt i dag Isak. Fy faen du er full as. Men du blei hot da. Even synes sikkert det er hot»

Isak tar fram mobilen og sender melding til Even ute i stua

**Meg (00:22)  
** Ksan du komme hit bby

**Even <3 (00:25)  
**Hvor er du?

**Meg (00:26)  
** pp baddert

**Even <3 (00:27)  
**Dårlig?

**Meg (00:29)  
** overrslkelse

**Even <3 (00:30)  
**OK <3

Etter noen sekunder hører Isak at det banker på døren. Og Magnus lukker opp.  
Isak har satt seg på gulvet med bena utstrakt. Han ser granskende på Even som står der i døra

«Isak. Hva har du gjort?»  
  
Isak ser bort og ned i gulvet. Tør ikke helt å møte blikket hans. Even setter seg på huk foran han og løfter haken hans med pekefingeren. Tvinger han til å se på seg.

«Duuu….Hva skjer nå Isak?» Even ser forundret på han.

«Si du liker det a» Isak føler seg litt beklemt.

Even ser han inn i øynene, lener seg fram og kysser han ømt på munnen.

«Jeg digger det. Du er hot» sier Even og smiler.

«Ha!..Det var det jeg sa Isak»

«Det var Mags som gjorde det», prøver Isak å si mens han vifter det bort som en bagatell

«Ja men du tvinga meg» sier Magnus og Even løfter blikket og ser Magnus. Han får latterkrampe av sveisen til Magnus. «Faen som du ser ut Magnus!»

«Ja, Isak har drevet med fyllekjøring. Ikke min feil»

Even ler så tårene triller. «Herregud as! Du kan ikke gå sånn Magnus»

Isak flirer med «Nå trur jeg Hedda blir shikklig keen mags. Du shønner at Mags leita i skapet ditt etter kondomer…han har tenkt å bænge Hedda»  
«Serr?» sier Even og ser skrått opp på Magnus  
«Hmm ja…Det var det som var planen» sier Magnus litt beklemt.  
«Be my guest» sier Even og fisker fram et par kondomer fra et av de andre skapene. «Men hold dere borte fra soverommet vårt»

Magnus takker perpleks og forsvinner ut av badet.

Isak må tygge på ordene til Even. Han sa soverommet vårt. Han tar hånda til Even. «Even du sa soverommet _vårt_ » Isak ser opp på Even og fylles av enorm kjærlighet. Det betyr at Even ser på han som en del av livet sitt.

«Kom an bby» sier Even og drar Isak opp fra gulvet»

«Even…Du sa soverommet vårt» Isak gjentar det og ser dypt inn i øynene på Even.

«Eeh…Ja? Det er vårt. Du har jo vært her mer eller mindre hele tiden i det siste. Mitt soverom er ditt soverom. Kan ikke tenke meg et soverom uten deg heretter. Jeg elsker deg. Du vet det?» Even ser tilbake på Isak og kysser han ømt på munnen. «Jeg liker hele deg. Både med og uten krøller» sier han og stryker hånden sin over det som er igjen av hår.

«Håper ikke du er alt for skuffa over shærsten din. Veit at du likte håret mitt»

Isak lener seg mot Even og sukker tungt. «Jeg har ikke lyst til å skuffe deg, men jeg fikser ikke å ha så tjukt hår. Og så tørker det så sakte når jeg er ute å dykker»

  


 «Hva mener du Isak? Jeg er ikke skuffa, men kanskje litt overraska. Du må ikke tenke på at du skuffer meg fordi du har klipt deg»

«Så du slår ikke opp assa?» Isak henger i armene på Even.

 «He he…Jeg kommer aldri til å slå opp fordi du har klippet deg.  Jeg elsker deg, og har aldri vært mer sikker på noe i hele mitt liv. Det vet du» Even stryker han over det nyklipte, korte håret igjen «Og du er hot. Jeg liker det. Nå går vi ut til de andre. Vi må sjekke hvordan det går med Magnus. Om det blir noe bænging »

«Synes du jeg ligner på Justin Bieber, Even?»

«Hehe…nei. Du ligner IKKE på Justin Bieber»

«Ligner jeg på Drake da?»

«Hehe….Nå tror jeg det er nok øl på deg Isak, og kanskje du må ha briller..» Ler Even og tar et godt tak rundt Isak.

«Kan jeg få et kyss Even» Isak ser opp på Even med bedende øyne.  
  
«Hahaha.. Herregud du er søt ass. Du behøver ikke spørre om det. Du kan bare ta det du vil ha. Alltid» svarer Even og gir Isak det ømmeste kysset han noen gang har fått. Fylt av en kjærlighet bare to som er ment for hverandre kan føle.

«Kom an bby. Nå får vi komme oss ut til de andre» sier Even og drar med seg Isak ut i stua.

 De går og setter seg i sofaen sammen med Magnus og Jonas.

«Faen Isak! Har dere gått bananas med hårklipperen? Hva har du gjort med Magnus? Han ser helt for jævlig ut på håret»

«Sorry. Er visst ikke så lurt å kjøre i fylla, har jeg hørt» Isak flirer og gjemmer seg i armkroken til Even.

«Det der var en alvorlig trafikkovertredelse mister Valtersen. Trur du mister frisørlisensen din på permanent basis. Stakkars Mags ..hehe. Men det er jo sykt lættis da». Jonas klapper Magnus på hodet.

«Hvordan går det med planene dine Magnus?» Even ser spørrende på Magnus

«Nei vetta faen. Han der kjærsten din har ødelagt alle sjansene mine as» Magnus sitter i sofaen og ser litt snurt ut.

«Even, bli med ut a. Jeg må ha luft.» sier Isak plutselig og reiser seg. Even følger med. De går ut på verandaen foran huset. Even setter seg på benken som står der og Isak setter seg skrevs over på fanget hans.

«Du er så deilig Even, sier han og biter han i øreflippen. Skal vi kline?» sier Isak og kysser Even. Men Even begynner å le.

«Fy fader du er søt når du er full as» sier Even og klemmer Isak inntil seg.

«Hæ? Jeg ække søt. Jeg er HOT»

«He-he. Ja,  du er HOT,…. Og søt….og ganske full» ler Even. Men jeg digger deg uansett. I det de begynner å kline, går døren opp og Mia kommer ut.

«Så….her sitter dere?» sier hun og ser på dem.

«Ja kjærsten min trengte litt luft» sier Even og ser på Isak med et lurt smil.

«Ja sånn kan man jo også si det. Men jeg skal ikke forstyrre dere gutter. Jeg stikker hjem nå. Kos dere»

Mia går. Isak og Even har bare øyne for hverandre. Det går i døren igjen. Denne gangen er det Magnus OG Hedda som kommer ut, går rett forbi og ned mot stranda.

«Hei…Hvor skal dere?» roper Isak etter dem

«Vi skal bare gå en tur på stranda» roper Magnus tilbake.

«Ikke kom tilbake. Vi skal sove nå» roper Isak

«Sove ja! Skjønner. Vi chættes i morra»

Even begynner å le. «Nå er det på tide å få deg i seng as»

«Ikke uten deg»

«Jeg kommer straks. Bare gå og legg deg. Jeg må få ut folka her, men jeg kommer straks, jeg lover» sier Even og kysser Isak.

«Mmm skynd deg da. Jeg liker å ha en hot mann i senga mi…nei din….eller vår da.

De går inn og Even går med Isak til soverommet. Isak stuper ned på senga og ruller seg rundt. Even hjelper med å få av han klæra.

Even setter seg skrevs over Isak og kysser han. 

«Er straks tilbake bby»

Isak holder han igjen. Har ikke lyst til å slippe. «Ikke gå Even»

«Isak. Jeg kommer straks tilbake. Jeg lover»  
  
«Okei. Jeg venter her…»

«He he ja jeg regner ikke med at du har tenkt deg noen andre steder» ler Even og forsvinner ut døra.

Even får avsluttet festen. Rydder sammen litt av det verste rotet og rusler deretter inn på soverommet til Isak.  
Han kryper opp i sengen og legger seg helt inntil Isak som allerede sover. Han snuser på håret hans og drar han inntil seg. Hvisker god natt, gir han et kyss på kinnet og legger seg for å sove.

 

 


	22. En framtid med deg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for kudos og kommentarer.  
> Fortsett gjerne med det. ;-)  
> Det tok litt tid det her kapittelet. Det er en travel førjulstid.  
> Men takk for at dere fortsatt leser og henger med. <3

Isak våkner til tidenes fylleangst. Even ligger og stryker han. Han lukker øynene kjenner det banker tinningen. _Å herregud. Hva skjedde?_ tenker han _._

«Halla bby. Er du sulten?» spør Even

«Nei, i grunn ikke. Herregud! Hva skjedde i går?» Isak kjenner på håret sitt og kjenner at det er kortklipt. «Hvor ble det av håret mitt? Er det jeg som har gjort dette? Jeg husker ikke en dritt»

Even ler «Det var Magnus»

«Magnus?»

«Ja, det var Magnus he he. Jeg tror du bør ta en prat med han»

«Hææ….Hvorfor det?»

«Du må bare gjøre det» Even ler «Jeg går og lager litt frokost»

«OK jeg blir her…»

«hehe…Ja du har det nok best i senga akkurat nå»

Isak lukker øynene. Han ligger og tenker. Prøver å komme på hva han gjorde og sa, men det siste han husker er at han hentet øl på kjøkkenet, og at Magnus sto og pratet med Hedda. Herregud! Han kan ikke se kollegane eller kompisene sine i øynene etter dette. Dette er rett og slett flaut.

Han ligger helt stille og hører at Even romsterer på kjøkkenet. Det lukter kaffe.

Han må spørre Magnus om hva som skjedde i går og fisker fram mobilen sin.

 **Meg (11:06)  
** Hallo

 **Magnus (11:07)  
** Halla sjæl. Åssen er formen din?

 **Meg (11:08)  
** Sånn passe. Kunne vært bedre.

 **Magnus (11:10)  
** Har du sett deg i speilet?

 **Meg (11:13)  
** Nei ikke enda. Men jeg har forstått at året røyk. Var det du som gjorde det?

 **Magnus (11:14)**  
Ja, det var meg. Og du klippet meg. Jeg skal sende deg et bilde av det fantastiske mesterverket ditt.

Like etterpå kommer det opp et bilde av Magnus på skjermen til Isak. _Herregud_ , tenker Isak. _Det er det verste jeg har sett_. Han får latterkrampe.

 **Meg (11:30)  
** Er det virkelig jeg som har gjort det der? Hahaha. Det ble jævlig bra.

 **Magnus (11:34)  
** Ha ha ha. Det sier du som slipper å gå sånn.

 **Meg (11:36)  
** Jeg kan jo prøve å rette det opp jeg da.

 **Magnus (11:37)  
** NEI. Du skal IKKE rote mer oppi håret mitt J

Han legger seg tilbake på hodeputen og lukker øynene. Dette er flaut. Men han kan ikke annet enn å le heller. Synd han ikke husker så mye av selve barberingen. Det er ikke første gangen får blackout. Han husker hvordan det var på videregående. Og det var mer enn en gang han våknet på ukjente steder, der han ikke visste hvor han var eller hvordan han hadde kommet seg dit. Han roper på Even, og Even kommer inn på soverommet og slenger seg ned på sengen ved siden av han.

«Hva skjedde i går? Kan du gi meg en liten oppdatering»

«Nei altså du var jo med meg nesten hele tiden. Det skjedde ingenting annet enn at du og Magnus gikk bananas med hårklipperen. Det var vel det mest dramatiske som skjedde. Du var veldig søt i går da, og veldig kosete. Men har du tenkt å stå opp snart?» sier Even. «Jeg har laget til frokost til oss. Det er bare noe enkelt men det er nok lurt og spise litt tror jeg»

«Ok, Gi meg et kvarter, så kommer jeg»

Isak planter bena i gulvet og får på seg en joggebukse og t-skjorte. Han reiser seg opp men det svimler for øynene hans, og han må sette seg ned igjen.

Even kommer tilbake på rommet og ser på Isak. «Bare legg deg igjen, så tar vi frokosten her i stedet»

«Takk du er best boyfriend ever» smiler Isak.

«Liker å skjemme deg bort litt da» smiler Even og forsvinner ut av rommet igjen.

Etter en liten stund kommer han tilbake med frokost og setter seg i sengen ved siden av Isak

«Kanskje vi skal se ferdig den filmen vi har prøvd å se et par ganger nå» foreslår Even

«Ja, den hadde jeg nesten glemt» svarer Isak.

Even går og henter PC og de setter seg i sengen og ser ferdig filmen.

De sitter sånn og får sett filmen ferdig, og om ettermiddagen kommer Jonas og Magnus bort til dem. Det blir en rolig ettermiddag. Even lager middag, og de sitter ute på verandaen og koser seg og prater.

«Hva skjedde med deg og Hedda i går?» spør Isak

«Nei, hva skal jeg si?» svarer Magnus og blir flau

«Oj? Spennende» sier Isak og flirer

«Tenker du fikk bruk for stæsjet du fikk av meg» sier Even og blunker lurt

Magnus blir mørkerød og får det travelt med å komme seg på do

Isak reiser seg og går inn i huset for å hente kald drikke og snacks. Jonas reiser seg og går etter han inn på kjøkkenet.  

«Jeg er så glad for at du har møtt Even, Isak. Det virker som han er en jævla bra fyr»

«Tusen takk, Jonas.  Jeg setter veldig pris på at du sier det. Og jeg er veldig glad i Even. Han er det beste som har skjedd meg»

«Men du virket litt mer usikker tidligere?

«Ja, jeg tenker tilbake på tiden med Ruben og hvor vanskelig _det_ var, men jeg vet at Even elsker meg og jeg stoler på han. Jeg føler at jeg kan være meg selv fullt ut sammen med han»

«Det høres veldig bra ut Isak.  Si fra når dere skal gifte dere da, for jeg skal være forlover hahaha»

«Ja ja. Slapp av nå mann. Vi tar en ting av gangen. Først må Even og jeg blir ordentlig kjent. Eller…vi er godt kjent da..hehe…Jeg vet bare ikke hva jeg skal gjøre etter at dette oppdraget er ferdig. Jeg må begynne å tenke på hva jeg skal gjøre når jeg kommer tilbake til Norge.»

«Jeg er glad på dine vegne Isak og jeg er sikker på at Eva og så synes det»

«Ja, hvordan funker det med dere to? Dere har jo akkurat fått dere leilighet på Løkka?»

«Ja det er fett. Jævlig deilig å kunne bestemme selv. Bare være oss to, og  ikke tenke på at man må ta hensyn til andre.  Eva er snart ferdig på skolen, så nå får vi prøve å bo sammen litt før vi må skaffe oss litt fler voksenpoeng. Eva må få seg en jobb etter at skolen er ferdig, men i mellomtiden skal vi bo på Løkka»

«Jeg har faktisk lurt litte granne på om jeg skal ta et år med pedagogikk på universitetet når jeg kommer hjem, for da kan jeg jobbe som lærer. Da kan jeg bo overalt i hele Norge. Ganske praktisk egentlig. Men jeg har ikke pratet med Even om det enda»

«Det høres jo egentlig veldig lurt ut», svarer Jonas.

Om kvelden etter at de har lagt seg, blir Isak liggende å tenke på det han og Jonas pratet om.

«Kan vi prate litt Even?»

«Selvfølgelig. Hva er det for noe bby» Even drar han inn i armene sine og kysser han på pannen.

«Jeg tenkte vi kunne prate om hva som skal skje når vi drar tilbake til Norge»

«Ja, jeg vet det. Har du tenkt over hva du vil gjøre?»

«Jeg tenkte faktisk på om jeg skulle søke meg inn på universitetet. Ta et studieår med spesialpedagogikk. Jeg snakket litt med Jonas om det. Da kan jeg jobbe som lærer. Det er jo stor mangel på realfagslærere»

«Det synes jeg høres ut som en god ide Isak. Jeg støtter deg på den, og jeg håper jo at du vil fortsette å bo i Oslo. Jeg vil ikke gi slipp på deg nå»

«Jeg vil heller ikke gi slipp på dette og det vi har sammen. Jeg får begynne å tenke på å se meg om etter en hybel»

«Hvorfor det? Du kan jo bo sammen med meg. Jeg vil veldig at vi skal bo sammen Isak»

«Jeg liker tanken. Men er du sikker på det da?»

«Selvfølgelig er jeg sikker» sier Even og kysser han på pannen.

Isak faller inn i tanker. Kan han klare å bo i leiligheten til Even når Sonja har bodd der. Vil det sitte for mye Sonja i veggene?

«Even…Hvor lenge bodde du og Sonja sammen?»

«Vi bodde ikke veldig lenge sammen. Faktisk fikk hun aldri flyttet helt inn. Vi kjøpte leiligheten, men før vi kom helt i orden ble det slutt. Så jeg kjøpte hennes halvpart og eier nå hele. Jeg fikk litt hjelp av foreldrene mine. Jeg vil så gjerne ha deg der sammen med meg Isak. Vi kan skape vårt eget hjem ut av dette. Det er basically bare jeg som har bodd der»

Isak føler seg overveldet. Overveldet av Even som ser en framtid sammen med han. «Gud som jeg elsker deg» sier Isak


	23. Gratulerer med dagen Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historien hopper nå noen uker fram i tid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er mye som skjer i VU i disse førjulsdager.  
> Men håper at noen fortsatt henger med.  
> Legg gjerne igjen kommentar. Det er så hyggelig å lese.

«Gratulerer med dagen Isak»

Even kysser Isak på kinnet. Det er 21. Juni og bursdagen til Isak.

Even har nå vært på Key West i tre måneder. Tre måneder siden han første gang så Isak. Tre måneder har han hatt sammen med denne fantastiske gutten. Det har vært de fineste månedene han noen gang har hatt. Han har følt seg så ekte og hel sammen med Isak.

At han allerede har vært der halvparten av tiden, er vanskelig å forstå.   
Det er ikke lenge siden han syntes at Magnus og Jonas var på besøk. Men det er likevel mange uker siden.

I dag er det bursdagen til Isak og han vil gjøre dagen spesiell for han. Kun det beste er bra nok for Isak. Han elsker å skjemme han bort. Og Isak er alltid takknemlig. Om han bare får servert en kopp kaffe, lyser han opp og blir glad for det Even gjør. Og Even elsker smilet til Isak. Elsker det lille mellomrommet mellom tennene, de grønne øynene og det milde, men samtidig så sexy blikket han blir belønnet med.

Han ligger og stryker Isak på ryggen. Kjenner på den varme, myke huden hans. Kiler han lett med fingetuppene. Isak grynter fornøyd og lager koselyder. Han kan ikke få nok av lydene til Isak. Disse små fornøyde lydene som strømmer ut av han når han blir kilt og strøket.  
  
Even legger seg helt inntil Isak, mens han fortsetter å stryke Isak på ryggen. Lager små sirkler med fingertuppene sine.

Han vil gi Isak noe helt spesielt på den første bursdagen hans de har sammen. Noe han kan tenke tilbake på som et fint minne. Han er spent på hvordan gaven hans blir mottatt men han er sikker på at det skal gå bra. Han vet at Isak ønsker dette.

Isak strekker på kroppen ved siden av ham, snur seg rundt og stirrer inn i øynene hans. «God morgen» sier Even «Gratulerer med dagen»

Isak smiler «God morgen»

«Jeg har noe til deg»

Isak ser spent på han «Hva da?»

«Lukk øynene dine da.»

«Nei, det vet jeg ikke om jeg tør»

«Jo. Det er ikke farlig. Lukk øynene dine da» Even insisterer.

Isak lukker øynene sine og blir liggende helt stille i sengen.

Even løper ut av rommet romsterer ut i gangen. «Jeg kommer straks tilbake» roper han ute fra gangen. Etter en liten stund kommer han tilbake og setter seg på sengekanten

Han gjemmer noe bak på ryggen. «Det koster ett kyss» sier Even og lener seg fram.

«Herregud. Dette er utpressing!» ler Isak. «Men jeg får betale da, siden utpresseren er så kjekk»

I det Isak lukker øynene og blir borte i kysset til Even, tar han hånden til Isak og planter en liten hard eske i den.

Isak slår opp øynene og ser ned i hånden sin. Han blir stille. Deretter ser han opp på Even med et forundret og spørrende uttrykk.

Even ser reaksjonen til Isak lyse imot seg. Forundret og spørrende.

Isak rister på esken. Det er noe lite og hardt som rumler rundt der inne.

«Åpne nå da» Sier han utålmodig. Det er tydelig at han er spendt på Isaks reaksjon.

Isak løsner forsiktig båndet på esken og åpner. Det er en nøkkel. En blank og nyslipt nøkkel. Isak tar den og veier den i hånden. Vender og snur på den.

«Puh…Jeg trodde det var en ring..»

Even blir med ett alvorlig. «Ble du skuffa?»

«Skuffa? Nei herregud. Jeg ble ikke skuffa. Jeg ble heller litt svett et lite øyeblikk. Det hadde kanskje vært litt tidlig å fri»

«What!» sier Even og spiller såret mens han tar seg til brystet. «Har du ikke lyst til å gifte deg med meg»

«Jo selvfølgelig har jeg lyst til å gifte meg med deg. Men ikke enda» svarer Isak og gir Even et kyss «Jeg elsker deg Even, og en dag skal vi gifte oss»

«Jeg vil også gifte meg med deg Isak. Men foreløpig får du ikke ring, men en nøkkel til leiligheten vår hjemme i Norge»  

«Leiligheten din mener du»

«Jeg vil at den skal være vår Isak, og da må du ha din egen nøkkel. Vi skal skape et hjem sammen. Og du skal jo bo hos meg. Men jeg har noe mer…Se under puten din»

Isak løfter puten og finner en liten konvolutt «Hva er detta?»

«Du må jo åpne den også da» Øynene til Even stråler forventningsfullt

Isak åpner konvolutten «Flybillett til Bahamas? Hva faen Even…Har du vunnet i Lotto?»

«Slapp av da. Det er ikke så dyrt. Du og jeg baby, skal på en fuckings weekendtur til Bahamas. Gratulerer med dagen da, Isak» sier Even og kysser han ømt på munnen.

«Du er gal men jeg elsker deg» sier Isak og er helt beruset av blikket til Even.

De får det travelt Flyet går om bare kort tid det er et bittelite småfly. De rasker sammen sakene de skal ha med, og om ikke lenge sitter de i bilen på vei til Den lille flyplassen i Key West.

«Come on baby» sier Even, tar hånda til Isak og drar han med seg mot det lille flyet. De hilser på piloten som skal frakte dem og snart er de på vingene. Even føler seg umåtelig stolt av Isak. Denne fine mannen som er hans. De sitter tett inntil hverandre i flyet og Isak holder hånden hans mens han titter ut av vinduet.

«Det er vanvittig vakkert å se det azurblå havet fra luften» sier han mens han ser ned på havet. «Mhm» sier Even og kysser Isak på kinnet.

Det er ikke lange veien over til Bahamas. De lander på en bitteliten flyplass og tar taxi til stranden der bungalowen de har leid ligger. «Her skal vi være til i morgen» sier Even og legger armene rundt Isak. Isak er helt overveldet, og snur seg mot Even og kysser han. De kommer seg inn i den lille bungalowen mens de fortsetter å kline. Kyssene deres blir grådige. Isak tar tak rundt hoftene til Even og trekker han nærmere. Even kan kjenne at Isak er hard. «Jeg vil ha deg nå» hvisker Isak i øret hans mens de tumler mot senga. Isak legger seg ned og drar Even over seg. Og han besvarer de grådige kyssene, mens hendene hans glir over kroppen til Isak. Han får aldri nok av denne mannen, tenker han før han oppslukes helt av nytelsen de finner i hverandre.

….

 


	24. Den beste dagen i livet mitt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for utrolig fine kommentarer og kudos
> 
> Her kommer mer fra Bahamas <3

De blir liggende i sengen å kose. Isak elsker å kose. Og Even elsker å kjenne den varme kroppen til Isak som trykker seg inntil han. Som stryker og holder rundt han.  Som utstråler en varme og nærhet han ikke har opplevd før.

«Jeg har enda en overraskelse til deg» sier Even

«Å? Hva er det?»

Even trekker Isak inn til seg i armene og stryker nesen sin på kinnet hans mens han sier «I morgen skal du få dykke med ville delfiner Isak»

«Hva? Du kødder?»

«Mmmm…nei. Jeg kødder ikke» sier Even og smiler bredt

«Men jeg har ikke dykkerutstyret med meg»

«Jo, det har du. Jeg har fikset alt»

«Fy faen, Even. Dette er helt insane. Jeg har ikke ord. Jeg kan aldri klare å toppe dette»

«Isak…jeg elsker deg, og liker å skjemme deg bort. Jeg forventer ingenting i gjengjeld. For meg holder det at du elsker meg»

Even ligger og stryker Isak på ryggen, og han snur seg og møter blikket til Even. Blikkene deres er fylt gjensidige følelser. «Men nå trur jeg vi må gå og dusje, ellers rekker vi ikke restauranten» sier Even og drar han ut av sengen

De kommer seg inn på badet blir stående å kline.  «Åhh…du er så deilig Even» hvisker Isak inn i øret hans. Even kjenner det kribler nedover ryggraden. Å høre Isak hviske sånne ord i øret hans, gjør definitivt noe med han. Han kysser Isak, lukker øynene og kjenner at Isak tar tak rundt rumpa hans og trykker han nærmere.

«Baby…Vi må dusje nå» smiler Even i munnen på Isak.  
   
De kommer seg inn i dusjen. Even tar en god dose med såpe i hendene sine og begynner å såpe inn Isak. Han lar hendene gli over skuldrene til hans i lange og ømme bevegelser. Nedover armene og over brystkassen. Han kysser Isak grådig. Han stopper opp og måler Isak opp og ned mens han biter seg i leppa. Blikket er mørkt og lystent.

 «Kan du vaske meg på ryggen» sier han og snur seg. Isak ser tilbake på han med sultne, mørke øyne. Tar litt såpe i hendene sine og lar hendene gli over ryggen hans. Lange, seige tak. Isak lar den ene fingeren gli nedover ryggraden til Even. Ned mot korsryggen, videre mot rumpa og fram mot hoftene. Isak tar tak rundt livet hans og presser seg inntil han bakfra. Han kjenner den harde pikken til Isak som legger seg mellom rumpeballene hans, og han stønner høyt av lyst.

Hendene til Isak glir videre over brystkassen og nedover magen. Isak legger leppene mot skulderen hans. Kysser, slikker og biter han litt. Stryker fingrene sine over magen hans, og videre ned mot skrittet. Tar tak rundt ballene hans og leker med dem mellom fingrene sine.

Even legger hendene sine over Isak sine og fører hånda hans opp mot pikken sin. Han tar tak rundt den harde pikken hans og Even slipper ut et stønn. Han hører den tunge pusten til Isak, og vet hva han ønsker.

«knull meg Isak. Jeg trenger deg nå» Even lener seg fram, og han kjenner fingrene til Isak som leker nedover mellom rumpeballene hans, kiler rundt åpningen.

Even lukker øynene og puster tungt av opphisselse i det fingeren til Isak trenger inn i han. 

«Even…Jeg vil ha deg»

Stemmen til Isak er ru og hes, og dette gir Even full tenning. Det er hinsides alt han har opplevd før, og han lurer på om det er mulig å elske et menneske til døde. Hjernen hans kortslutter og han hikster i det han kommer. Han hører Isak slippe ut et dyrisk brøl og han kjenner at Isak kommer dypt inne i han.

Even synker ned på knærne og Isak henger over ryggen på han helt utmattet. De blir liggende sånn en liten stund til de får tatt seg igjen.

«Herregud Isak…Det der var vilt»

Isak begynner å le, legger armene rundt han og kysser han på kinnet.

«Du er den beste jeg vet om» sier Isak.

De kommer seg på beina og ut av dusjen. Tar hvert sitt håndkle og frotterer seg raskt. Deretter går de og legger seg på sengen for å slappe av.

«Even….Kan vi ikke bare bestille noe takeaway. Jeg har egentlig bare lyst til å bli her med deg.»

«Det går fint Isak. Jeg har egentlig ikke lyst til å gå ut jeg heller» Even smiler og kysser han på pannen.

Even ringer restauranten og avbestiller bordet. Og Isak legger seg godt til rette i armkroken til Even med hodet på brystet hans. Isak ligger og stryker Even på magen med fingrene sine. Even føler seg så hel. Han kunne ha ligget her med Isak nær seg i uendelig tid.  
Etter en liten stund kjenner han at Isaks kropp føles tyngre. Og Isaks berøringer opphører. Han forstår at Isak har sovnet. Han må smile litt for seg selv. Han har aldri møtt en som har så godt sovehjerte som Isak. Og heller ikke en som er så morgengretten.  Ofte får han bare sure grynt til svar når han vekker han om morgenen. Men det lurer også alltid et lite smil rett under overflaten.

Han lar Isak få sove, og lirker seg ut av grepet hans. Finner klærne sine og lister seg ut for å kjøpe takeaway.  
Når han kommer tilbake en time senere, sover Isak fremdeles.

Han setter seg på sengen ved siden av han og stryker han på kinnet før han kysser han.

«Isak. Baby. På tide å våkne»

Isak gløtter på øynene og gir han et skjevt smil.

«Jeg har kjøpt litt mat til oss. Indisk» sier han og kysser Isak ømt.

Han dekker på til dem i den lille stuen mens Isak kler på seg. Even heller muserende vin i to glass. Og de setter seg for å spise.  
  
«Skål Isak. Og gratulerer med dagen» sier Even.

Isak smiler og skåler med han. De koser seg og spiser mens de skravler i vei.

Etter middagen går de en tur på stranden. Rusler i sakte tempo tett omslynget og nyter den rolige kvelden.

«Jeg er glad for at vi ikke dro på den restauranten» sier Isak og klemmer Even inntil seg. «Dette var veldig koselig. Og litt romantisk da» sier Isak og rødmer litt av sine egne ord.

«haha…du rødmer. Du er så søt når du er sjenert» smiler Even og legger armene rundt han.

«Nei. Jeg er ikke sjenert. Eller...jeg er kanskje litt sjenert da. Jeg blir litt sjenert av sånne kjekkaser som tar meg med på stranda»

De ler og kysser. De går ikke så lange turen. Men det er likevel en fin avslutning på dagen.

Når Isak ligger i armkroken til Even om kvelden hvisker han i øret hans «Takk for den beste dagen i livet mitt Even. Jeg elsker deg»

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Oss to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer og kudos. Dere er supre <3
> 
> Beklager litt dårlig kvalitet på bildet, men Even klarte ikke å fokusere ordentlig med kameraet sitt.  
> Han var litt for opptatt av Isak. ;-)

«God morgen»

Isak våkner av at Even kysser han på kinnet. Det brer seg en ubehagelig kaffelukt i den lille bungalowen.

«Jeg har laget kaffe»

Isak strekker på kroppen. Den er stiv og støl. Og han kjenner at han blir varm i kinna. Gårsdagens heftige sex har tydeligvis satt spor.

Han stolprer seg ut av sengen. Tar med seg en kopp kaffe og setter seg ut på den lille balkongen foran bungalowen. En sval bris sveiper over kroppen hans og han lener seg tilbake i stolen og lukker øynene. Kjenner litt på følelsen som sitter igjen i fra kvelden før.

Den gode følelsen av å føle seg elsket og verdsatt for den han er. Den gjensidige fysiske tiltrekningen mellom dem. Han lukker det inn i hjertet sitt. Inn i det innerste rommet, der ingen kan forstyrre. Der han gjemmer sinne innerste følelser og tanker.

«Håper du er sulten» sier Even, og kommer ut med et brett med frokost. Det er egg, fisk, brød og alle mulige godsaker.

«Viktig at vi spiser bra nå, for det kan bli lenge til neste måltid»  

De sitter og nyter en lang og god frokost.

«Hvordan er formen din i dag?» Spør Isak

Even ler og skuler på Isak over frokostbordet «Jeg er litt støl faktisk»

«Hehehe, så da er det ikke bare meg altså. Du kommer til å bli min død Even»

«HALLO! Kommer Jeg til å bli din død liksom? Tror heller det er du som kommer til å bli min død»

«Okei. Da får vi ha sex til vi dør sammen av utmattelse da. Da dør vi i allefall lykkelige» flirer Isak.

Even bare ser på han med et lurt flir. Isak er skikkelig fornøyd med seg selv. Viss om at de er sammen om å føle det samme.

De blir ferdig med frokosten og kommer seg avgårde. De skal møte en kjentmann som vet hvor delfinflokkene pleier å svømme.

Han tar dem med utover på havet. Even klargjør utstyret sitt. Han skal dykke med Isak. Men med fullt utstyr. Han har også tatt med seg ett av undervannskameraene for å filme han slik at Isak kan se seg selv og ha det som et minne.

Isak får på seg våtdrakt og svømmeføtter. «Ser du Even. Det er mye enklere å være fridykker. Mye mindre utstyr å forholde seg til»

Even tar et skritt nærmere «I denne sammenhengen er det kanskje greit. Men….Jeg vet du liker at jeg er velutstyrt»

Isak himler med øya «Shut up....forskjellen er bare at jeg er mer selektiv i forhold til hvor mye av utstyret som skal brukes til hver enkelt anledning»

Isak skuler opp på Even. Blikket er mørkt og lystent. Han hører at pusten til Even skjelver i det han trekker været og tar et skritt tilbake.

«Du er farlig Valtersen. Vet du Det?»

Isak ler og rister oppgitt på hodet av hvordan de to driver og teaser hverandre. Han må le av Evens stadige flørtende kommentarer. Men han elsker det. Elsker den flørtende og ertende Even.

Even kommer bort og gir han et realt kyss på kinnet. «Jeg er klar. Er du?»

«Jeg har vært klar den siste halvtimen jeg Even. Jeg har jo så lite utstyr»

«Ikke sist jeg sjekka» blunker Even lurt.

«Haha Even…slutt»

De har ankommet et rev og like i nærheten oppdager de en mindre flokk med delfiner. Isak står henført og ser utover havet. Ser delfinene som svømmer i flokk. Kommer opp til overflaten for å puste. Han snur seg og smiler forventningsfullt mot Even. Han føler seg som et lite barn på vei inn i en stor godteributikk. De finner et sted de kan ankre opp. Og ikke lenge etter er de begge i vannet. De henger i litt i overflaten.

«Even…Er du komfortabel med dette? Jeg kommer til å være lenge under»

«Jeg stoler på deg Isak. Jeg forventer at du vet hva du gjør»

«Okei. Nu kjör vi» sier Isak trekker pusten dypt og dykker. Even følger tett etter.

De kommer seg ned under vann. Og de ser en liten delfinflokk ikke langt unna. Isak peker mot flokken og Even følger med. Isak er helt i sin egen lille verden. At han skulle få oppleve dette hadde han aldri trodd. Han svømmer mot flokken mens Even holder seg på avstand og filmer

Even blir helt fascinert av Isaks kontakt med delfinene. Han er så grasiøs og vakker der han svømmer av gårde sammen med dem. Som om han et i ett med dem..

Isak kjenner han må opp å trekke luft, og gjør tegn til Even.

De stiger til overflaten og Isak er helt ekstatisk når han forteller hvordan han opplevde det. Even nikker samtykkende og forsikrer Isak om at han har alt på film.

«Jeg må bare puste litt her overflaten før jeg gjør et nytt dykk. Viktig å få kvittet seg med gammel luft og avfallsstoffer i blodet»

Etter noen minutter er Isak igjen klar for å gå under vann igjen. Det er litt færre dyr nå. Men fortsatt mange nok. Nok for Isaks del.

  
Isak svømmer etter den lille flokken. Så estetisk og vakkert. De lange svømmeføttene får han til å se ut som en et vakkert dyr fra en annen verden. Så naturlig og avslappet.

Isak fortsetter å svømme med delfinene som om han er en del av flokken.

 

Even blir bekymret et lite øyeblikk. Har han tenkt å svømme med dem inn i evigheten?

Men i samme øyeblikk snur Isak seg mot Even og gjør tegn til å gå opp igjen.

De kommer opp og Isak smilet fra øre til øre.

«Jeg må ned igjen en gang til,  Even. Det er bare helt fantastisk»

Isak gjør flere dykk sammen med delfinene. Og Even filmer.

Etter noen dykk til, er til slutt Isak fornøyd, og de kommer seg opp i båten igjen. Han legger seg rett ut på dekk og lukker øynene. Han er sliten av dykkene og inntrykkene.

Etter at de har fått av seg dykkerdrakter, og fått byttet til tørt tøy, setter de seg sammen bakerst i båten. Isak setter seg helt inntil Even for å få varmen tilbake i kroppen. Selv om det er varmt i luften føles det godt å sitte inntil Even og kjenne varmen fra kroppen hans.

«Dette er den beste opplevelsen jeg hatt» sier han til Even

«Haha, det sa du i går kveld også» sier Even og dulter til skulderen hans

«Ja, det var jo det da, men dette er noe annet. Det kan jo ikke sammenlignes, du vet jo det»

«Jada, jeg bare erter deg» sier Even og ser varmt på han.

De sitter stille og nyter turen tilbake til land.  

De finner seg en liten restaurant når de kommer tilbake og får spist en middag før de setter nesen hjemover.  De sitter tett i småflyet Isak er trøtt og lener hodet sitt på skulderen til Even.

«Have you had a great time Boys?”  

“Yes, thank you very much. We have!»  svarer Even.

Isak ser skrått opp på Even og smiler.  Han legger armen rundt livet hans, og ikke lenge etter sovner han. Even sitter og stryker han på håret.

«It’s quite windy outside, so we’re getting a bumpy ride. You guys should fasten your seatbelts»

Det blir en humpete tur som piloten sa. De kommer inn i et uvær, og flyet kastes hit og dit.

Isak våkner av ristingen og ser på Even. Han ser blek ut. «Hva skjer?» sier han.

«Vi har flydd inn i et uvær» svarer Even

Isak merker at Even er engstelig og han tar handa hans. «Det går bra, Even. Det varer sikkert ikke så lenge»

Han skjønner at Even ikke liker seg. «Det er ikke det at jeg er redd for å fly, men det er ikke så kult å være i et uvær med et småfly» sier han. Mens han klemmer hånda til Isak «Jeg liker ikke dette altså»

«Det går bra Even. Vi må stole på at piloten gjør det som er riktig»

Isak sitter og stryker Even beroligende over hånden og etter hvert kommer flyet seg forbi uværet og det blir mer stabilt. Og resten av turen går bra.

Om kvelden da de ligger i sengen i strandhuset blir de liggende å prate om helgen. Isak er så takknemlig for alt han har opplevd sammen med Even. Og Even er glad for at det ble en vellykket tur.  
Men etter at de har sagt godnatt til hverandre, får ikke Even sove. Hver gang han lukker øynene tenker han på flyturen. Han kaster seg fram og tilbake i sengen så Isak våkner.

«Hva er det, Even?»

Even forteller at han tenker på flyturen de hadde på vei tilbake. Hvor engstelig han ble. Redd for at noe skal skje med Isak eller han selv nå som livet har blitt mer betydningsfullt. Redd for at noe skal ødelegge deres felles framtid.

Isak legger seg bak ryggen til Even og holder rundt han. Legger nesen sin i nakken hans og hvisker

«Jeg har deg Even. Jeg slipper deg aldri. Det er oss to nå. Du og jeg, baby»

 


	26. Tiden er inne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for kudos og fine kommentarer.
> 
> Det nærmer seg slutten og vi hopper i tid.

Det har blitt november. Det er siste dagen til Even på Key West. De sitter i stuen. Stemningen er tung og kvelende.

Klokken tikker og går og den uungåelige avskjeden nærmer seg.   
han ligger med hodet i fanget til Isak. Kjenner at Isak stryker fingrene gjennom håret hans.

Han lukker øynene og han klemmer hendene sine rundt lårene til Isak. Klamrer seg til holdepunktet i livet sitt. Han føler seg tung i kroppen. Brystet holder på å sprenges og det presser seg fram tårer i øynene hans.

De har bestemt seg for å skilles på Key West. Har blitt enige om at det blir for vanskelig om Isak skal følge han til flyplassen.

De sier ikke så mye. Men vet hva den andre føler. De føler det begge to. Avskjeden som nærmer seg. Hundrevis av mil og et uendelig stort hav som skal skille dem.

Alt utstyret til Even er pakket og klart. Står ferdig på gulvet.

«Trodde ikke dette skulle bli såå vanskelig» sier han med grøtet stemme.

«Vi ses jo om to uker da Even» Isak prøver å holde seg oppe. Holde masken ovenfor Even. Selv om alle følelsene i han er i vilt opprør. Stritter i mot at dette må skje. Han er ikke klar for å skilles fra Even. Tror aldri han kommer til å bli det heller. Det siste halvåret har vært mer enn han noen gang hadde drømt om.

Isak skal flytte tingene sine over på hybelen igjen etter at Even har reist. Det kommer til å bli stusselig. Ligge i sengen på internatet uten å kjenne varmen fra kroppen til Even. Men tross alt bedre å ligge der, enn å ligge alene i den store sengen han og Even har delt de siste månedene. Det orker han ikke tanken på.

Han prøver å tenke fornuftig. Det er to til de ses igjen til oppdraget hans er ferdig og han sitter på flyet tilbake til Norge og en fremtid med Even. To uker. Det er jo egentlig ingenting. Han tenker på de stakkars menneskene som skilles fra sine kjære for måneder av gangen. De må være helt forferdelig.

«Det er to uker Even. Vi greier dette. Du må prøve å tenke positivt. Jeg kommer jo snart etter»

«Ja, det er sant det. Men akkurat nå føles det bare vondt. Å legge seg alene, sitte og kope i sofaen alene om kvelden. Det blir triste greier as»

«Det blir jo ikke noe bedre for meg da, som må legge meg alene på det stusselige rommet på internatet»

Even tørker en tåre som har trengt seg fram i øyekroken.

«Nei. Jeg må ta meg sammen. Prøve å fokusere på det som er hyggelig. Skal jo gjøre klar leiligheten til du kommer hjem. Få ryddet plass til tingene dine»

«Ja nå har jo ikke jeg så veldig mye da. Men det lille jeg har står hjemme hos mamma. Er en seng og et par bokhyller med bøker. Hybelen jeg hadde før jeg dro, var jo møblert. Så litt klær og bøker er alt jeg har. Det andre kan bare stå igjen»

«Det blir fint Isak. Vi drar til Ikea og kjøper et par fine bokhyller. Jeg har også en del bøker som står i en kasse i boden. Da kan vi lage en liten lesekrok» Garderoben er stor nok til to, så den behøver vi ikke gjøre noe med. Bare omorganisere litt. Og så skal jeg rydde og gjøre det fint til du kommer» sier Even og klemmer Isak inntil seg.

«Så jeg kommer til dekket bord for å si det sånn» smiler Isak og kysser Even på pannen.

Det er befriende godt å kunne sitte å snakke og planlegge sammen med Even. Hvordan de skal få det. Isak gleder seg veldig til å flytte sammen med Even i Norge. Dele hverdagens trivialiteter over middagsbordet. Drikke kaffe på Kaffebrenneriet. Dra på besøk til Jonas og Eva på Løkka. Jo, han gleder seg til å komme hjem til Norge igjen. Ekstra fint fordi Oslo er pyntet til jul. Lys i tretopper og på bygninger. Juletrær og julepynt i gatene.

Tiden er inne for Even å dra. Bilen som skal kjøre han til Flyplassen i Miami har kommet. De står ute på den lille balkongen og holder rundt hverandre. Det river og sliter i følelsene deres. Ingen av dem har lyst til å slippe den andre. Men det er uungåelig.

«Tekst meg når du kommer til flyplassen» da, sier Isak.

«Jeg kommer til å tekste deg hele tiden. Elsker deg Isak» Even smiler vemodig og stryker tommelen sin over kinnet hans.

«Elsker deg også» hvisker Isak.

Even lener seg fram og kysser han ømt, snur seg og går mot bilen som venter. Saker og utstyr er allerede lastet inn.

Isak står og ser langt etter bilen når den kjører. To uker. To uker uten Even, uten de ømme kyssene hans, uten den trygge gode varmen han utstråler. Han tørker tårene som har presset seg fram, snur og går inn i strandhuset. Han setter seg i sofaen og må samle seg litt før han starter å pakke tingene sine som skal flyttes over til internatet. Heldigvis er det ikke så mye, og Hedda har lovet å hjelpe han med å bære.

Det føles greit å ha noe å gjøre. Å holde savnet og den intense følelsen av tomhet på avstand. Han har heller ikke noe valg i og med at huset skal vaskes ned av et vaskebyrå dagen etter. Men Isak kan ikke fornekte at han føler seg tom og naken.

Det plinger i mobilen:

**Even <3 (10:48)  
**Savner deg <3

**Meg (10:49)**  
Hahaha. Det har gått 15 minutter Even.  
Men jeg savner deg også  <3

Isak må smile for seg selv. Kommer det til å bli sånn her i 2 uker? Han er søt også da. Kjærsten hans.

Han sender melding til Hedda

**Meg (11:06)  
** Kan du hjelpe meg med å bære?

**Hedda (11:07)  
** oki. Har mannen i ditt liv reist nå da?

Isak smiler av meldingen fra Hedda. «Mannen i ditt liv» Ja. Det er jo nettopp det Even er. Mannen i hans liv. Isak kjenner stoltheten vokser i brystet hans. Verdens fineste kjæreste og mannen i hans liv. Isak er helt sikker på at Even er den rette å tilbringe en framtid med. Den gjensidige tilliten, tryggheten og tiltrekningen har han aldri funnet med noen annen før. Og han føler seg evig takknemlig for at Even krysset hans vei og dukket opp i livet hans.

**Meg (11:11)  
** Ja. Nå har mannen i mitt liv reist. Så det er trygt å komme bort nå ;-)

**Hedda (11:12)  
** Ha ha ha. Kommer om 10 min.

Like etter står Hedda på døren hans. De får rasket sammen alle tingene til Isak og får bært det bort på et par turer.  
  
«Har du hatt absolutt alle tingene dine borte hos Even?»

«Nei, Ikke alt da. Har ligget igjen en dyne, klær og jakke for norske forhold. Men bare gå i forveien. Jeg kommer snart etter»  
  
Isak kjenner at han trenger et par minutter alene i huset før døren låses for godt. Det føles veldig vemodig. Det var her han første gang møtte Even, og hvis disse veggene kunne snakke…

Han går stille rundt fra rom til rom. Stopper opp, tenker på alle de gode minnene som er skapt her. Tenker på hvordan livet hans forandret seg under dette taket. Han tar en del bilder med mobilen sin, slik at han og Even kan titte på dem og mimre tilbake på en fantastisk tid.

Han sukker og vrir om nøkkelen, putter den i en konvolutt og dropper den i en låst postkasse like i nærheten. Å bo med Even dette halvåret har vært en drøm. Han hadde aldri trodd at det skulle fungere så bra å være samboer. Han kjenner han gleder seg til å flytte inn i leiligheten til Even. Selv om det var ment at det var Sonja som skulle bo der, kjenner han ikke noe ubehag i forbindelse med det.

De skal skape sitt eget hjem. Hjemme i Oslo. Det skal bli så fint. Kunne invitere venner og familie hjem til seg og Even. En felles framtid.

Det plinger i Mobilen til Isak  
  
**Even <3 (14:33)**  
Sjekket inn. Venter på boarding.   
Nå blir jeg offline en stund bby.  
Elsker deg

**Meg (14:35)**  
OK. God tur  <3  
Elsker deg også.   
Mannen i mitt liv <3

**Even <3 (14:36)  
**Du er mannen i mitt liv også <3

 

 

 


	27. Hjemme

**Even <3 (04:57)**  
Nå ligger du sikkert å sover og ser helt   
utrolig deilig ut. Jeg har akkurat kommet   
hjem til leiligheten. Litt stusselig å tenke på  
at du skulle vært her med meg.  
Men vi ses jo snart. Nå skal jeg legge meg  
å prøve å sove litt.   
Savner deg og skulle ønske du var her for å  
varme meg i det norske vinterværet.   
Elsker deg <3


	28. Send nudes

**Mannen i mitt liv <3 (09:29)**  
Takk for fint bilde. Men skulle ønske jeg kunne våknet til en ekte mann jeg kunne tatt på.  
Stryke fingrene mine over de myke leppene, over huden din, se deg inn i øya.  
Men sånn er det bare. Jeg sovna greit i går. Men savner deg selvfølgelig masse.  
Nå er jeg tilbake på hybelen. Hedda hjalp meg med å bære bort tingene. Jeg har begynt å sortere og pakke ned litt. De andre ler av meg da. Men jeg kan ikke noe for det. Ønsker bare at tiden skal gå fort. I dag er det «bare» 13 dager igjen til vi ses. Jeg kommer til å jobbe så mye som mulig for å få tiden til å gå.

 

 

**Meg (09:38)  
** haha jeg sover ikke. Jetlag. Digg bilde forresten. Send nudes neste gang. Men vil aller helst ha en ektemann…eeeh Jeg mener en ekte mann. Eller ja, takk begge deler helst <3  ;-)

**Mannen i mitt liv <3 (09:43)  
**Shut up <3\. Og nei... Du får ikke nudes. Jeg kjører bare ekte vare, så du får pent vente.<3

**Meg (09:47)  
** Buuhuu .Men gleder meg til ekte vare da.<3

**Mannen i mitt liv <3 (09.50)**  
13 dager bby <3  
  



	29. Mysteriekammers

**Meg (11:16)**  
HO-HO-HO  <3  
 

**Even <3 (11:18)**  
Gleder meg til at julenissen skal  
oppfylle alle mine ønsker i   
mysteriekammerset  <3

**Meg (11:23)**  
Nice  <3  
Mysteriekammerset?  


**Even <3 (11:32)**  
Mysteriekammerset. Der  
man svinger tryllestaven og alle  
ønsker blir oppfylt.  
Du skal få alt du måtte ønske deg  
<3  


**Meg (11:34)**  
OMG!! Even  
Mysteriekammerset faktisk.  
Men gleder meg til å besøke  
«mysteriekammerset» da.  
ha ha ha

**Even(11:37)**  
Du aner ikke hva jeg   
kan utrette med tryllestaven min.  
Eller jo…Du vet jo egentlig det da  
Men kan jo hende jeg har lært  
meg noen nye triks

**Meg (11:39)**  
Gleder meg  <3  
3 dager nå bby.

**Even(11:40)  
** <3 <3 <3


	30. Ser deg snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det nærmer seg hjemreise for Isak.

**Meg (20:17)**  
Sitter å venter på boarding.  
Gikk greit i sikkerhetstkontrollen.  
Fikk ikke sove i natt. Gledet meg sånn  
til å reise hjem, så håper jeg får  
sove litt på flyet.

 **Even <3(20:19)  
**Gleder meg veldig til du kommer hjem.  
Sikkert lurt om du sover  
på flyet. Trur ikke jeg klarer å holde  
fingrene mine unna deg i natt ;-)  
  
**Meg (20:20)  
** Ditto <3  
Gleder meg sykt til å se  
deg igjen. Det har vært to veldig  
lange uker. Men snart bby.  
Eller om 9 timer for å være helt  
nøyaktig <3  
  
**Even <3 (20:21)  
**Ser deg snart  
Elsker deg <3 <3 <3  
  
**Meg (20:22)**  
Elsker deg også  <3 <3  


 


	31. Velkommen hjem Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To laaange uker er over. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for tålmodigheten deres  
> Og at dere fortsatt henger med
> 
> Takk til betaleserne mine for fine innspill.  
> Ingen nevnt, ingen glemt <3

Det er 26. november og Even har vært i Norge i 2 uker. I dag kommer Isak på flyet fra USA, og han stresser rundt i leiligheten. Alt må være helt perfekt til Isak skal komme hjem. Kommer hjem. Even smaker litt på ordet. Hjem. Hans og Isaks hjem. Det er litt rart. Men også en veldig god følelse. Han er veldig spendt på hva Isak synes om leiligheten. Han har vasket og ryddet. Kjøpt inn masse mat og drikke. Vasket klær, byttet sengetøy og pyntet litt her og der.

Det nærmer seg jul og han har vært ute og kjøpt adventsstjerne og et par adventsstaker. Prøvd å gjøre det hjemmekoselig. Han vet at Isak ikke har de beste minnene omkring julen. Han har opplevd mye vondt i sine barne- og ungdomsår med en far som sviktet og en mor som var kronisk syk. Det kunne ofte være tunge stunder for han når alle andre familier hadde det fint og var samlet i juleselskap. Hjemme hos Isak hadde det ikke vært sånn. Det var ikke noe familieselskap der. Moren hadde ofte ligget til sengs. Og etter at faren og lillesøster Lea hadde flyttet ut, hadde det bare blitt enda mer stusselig.

Even vil derfor lage til en så fin jul for Isak som han kan klare, og han vil at de skal lage sine egne juletradisjoner. Selv kommer han fra et hjem preget av mye kos og hygge i juletiden. Han har en stor familie, og de er ofte samlet flere ganger i løpet av julen. Det er tanter, onkler, kusiner og fettere. Og en søt mormor.  
Nå har Even lyst til at han og Isak kan lage til sitt eget familieselskap med foreldre, søsken og besteforeldre. Og juleaften ser han for seg at de kan være hos hans foreldre. Men han må jo selvfølgelig snakke med Isak om alle disse tingene først.

Even blir opprømt av tanken på alt de skal skape sammen, og svinser rundt og leter etter bilnøklene.    
Han må komme seg til Gardermoen snart.  Han gleder seg noe helt vanvittig til å se Isak igjen. Det kribler i magen når han tenker på det. Det har vært to uker fulle av lengsel. Og han har fått satt tanker og følelser i perspektiv. Han er mer sikker enn noen gang på at Isak er den rette mannen i hans liv. Mannen han vil dele fremtiden sin med. På godt og vondt. For han vet at det også vil komme vonde dager. Dager han selv kanskje ikke vil være i form. Dager de kanskje kommer til å krangle. Være uenige, gråte og tro at livet er over. Men han vet også at Isak vil være den beste støtten han kan ha i motgang og medgang. At han alltid vil være der når han trenger han. Vise forståelse, tillit og støtte.

Han ankommer Gardermoen i god tid. Det er fortsatt 20 minutter til flyet skal lande. 20 lange minutter til han kan holde rundt Isak igjen. Dra han inn i armene sine, snuse inn lukten av han, vel vitende om at han skal bli hos han.

Even står og tripper utålmodig. Kikker på klokka. Nå burde Isak snart komme. Minuttene snegler seg av gårde. Men der… 25 minutter etter at flyet har landet, ser han endelig Isak komme gjennom ankomsthallen. Han kjenner at magen snur seg opp ned og sommerfuglene flakser helt villt der inne. Han kan ikke huske at Isak var så vakker. Og når Isak kommer smilende mot han med en trillevogn full av bagasje, skynder han seg fram, slenger armene rundt halsen hans og trykker seg inntil han.

De klemmer, kysser og holder rundt hverandre. Noen plystrer og smiler når de går forbi. Men de har bare øyne for hverandre og bryr seg ikke noe om det.

«Gud, som jeg har savna deg!» sier Even hest i øret på Isak. Isak klarer nesten ikke å prate, men får hvisket fram et «Jeg også», før munnene deres møtes i et langt, ømt kyss.

De kommer seg etter hvert ut til bilen og får lastet inn all bagasjen til Isak. Isak legger hånden på låret til Even mens de kjører inn mot Oslo. Stryker den opp og ned mens han sitter og ser ut av vinduet. Vinteren har kommet til Norge og hvite jorder farer forbi. «Det er rart at man kan savne dette grå og kjedelige været. Men jeg kjenner at det er godt å være tilbake her i Norge» sier Isak.  
Even legger hånden sin over Isak sin, klemmer den og flytter den vekk fra låret sitt. Isak ser spørrende på han  
«Trafikksikkerheten først Valtersen» sier Even, hever det ene øyenbrynet og smiler lurt.

De parkerer og kommer seg opp til leiligheten. Even låser opp, tar tak rundt Isak og fører han innenfor døren. «Velkommen hjem Isak» sier han henført og kysser han på kinnet.

 **ISAK** går stille rundt i leiligheten og ser seg omkring mens Even står og betrakter han spendt. Han har ikke vært her før. Kun sett bilder Even har sendt.

«Hva synes du?» sier Even og legger armene rundt han.

«Tror dette blir bra jeg, Even. Fet leilighet. Jeg liker den»

«Ja?»

«Ja» svarer han og kysser Even på kinnet.

Even tar tak rundt livet hans og stryker hendene sine oppover ryggen hans. Lar leppene vandre langs kinnet og kjevebeinet. Pusten er tung og skjelvende. Even finner leppene hans. Ømme, forsiktige kyss utvikler seg raskt til å bli grådige og lystne.

Isak stønner…. «Herregud som jeg har savna deg, Even»

Han møter Even i sultne omfavnelser. Det er hender som farer utålmodig over kropper, river av den andre klærne mens Even dytter Isak mot soverommet. De tumler rundt i sengen så dyner og puter detter på gulvet. Even kysser han grådig over kroppen og Isak klamrer seg til han. De får ikke nok av hverandre. Og de kommer ikke nærme nok.  Isak kaster hodet bakover i det han kjenner Evens varme pust mot stoffet i boxeren, fullstendig oppslukt i følelsen av utilslørt begjær. Even er overalt. Fyller hele han, trenger inn i hver celle. Aldri har han følt seg så hel, aldri har han følt seg så elsket.

Etterpå blir de liggende bare å se på hverandre. Even begynner å le. Isak ser på han og begynner å le med han.  
  
«Herregud Isak. Lurer på hva jeg gjorde før jeg traff deg liksom»

«What?» sier Isak og blir småflau.

«Jeg kan ikke tenke meg en tilværelse uten dette her, oss to» sier han og snur seg mot Isak.

Isak blir blank i øynene «Ikke jeg heller», hvisker han og kysser Even.

De blir liggende i sengen å prate. Om alt og ingenting. Om hvordan de skal feire jul, og hva de skal kjøpe. De blir enige om å feire julen sammen med familien til Even. Isak tror moren helt sikkert vil bli med dit.

Det blir etter hvert mørkt ute og de trenger litt mat. Even bestiller Indisk takeway på døren. Og de setter seg til rette i sofaen med dyne og mat for å se på film.

Etter at de har spist ferdig legger Even seg med hodet i fanget på Isak, og ikke lenge etter sovner han.  
Isak blir sittende å stryke han gjennom håret. Han er så utrolig vakker. Lange øyevipper som omslutter nydelige azurblå øyne. Deilige, fyldige lepper han aldri kan få nok av. Og en enda vakrere sjel.  
  
Han lener seg frem og stjeler et kyss.  
  
Even rynker på pannen og strekker seg etter Isak. «Nei…ikke slutt a»


	32. Kan jeg komme på besøk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er svært travelt i VU denne helgen. Får ikke skrevet noen ting. Men neste kapittel er allerede halvskrevet og kommer rett ut i neste uke.

**Magnus (18:39)**

Er det trygt å komme på besøk?

 

**Meg (18:39)**

Hva da trygt?

 

**Magnus (18:40)**

Bænger ikke dere hele tiden?

 

**Meg (18:41)**

Skjerp deg. Vi har pause akkurat nå. Even måtte ut å kjøpe flere kondomer

**Magnus (18:43)**

Serr?

 

**Meg (18:45)**

NEI!!  Herregud Magnus!. Even lager taco. Ta deg en tur, så kan du spise med oss. Hadde vært hyggelig.

 

**Magnus (18:47)**

Okei. Tar med en sixpack. Er der om 15. 

 

**Meg (18:50)**

Fett

 

 

 

 


	33. Juletre og spikersuppe

Det har blitt 19. desember og Isak har bodd et noen uker sammen med Even i leiligheten. Han stortrives. Leiligheten er passe stor, pent innredet og har en perfekt beliggenhet. Kort vei til byen, likevel i et rolig strøk.

 

De har vært oppe hos moren til Isak for å hente tingene hans. Litt klær og en del bøker. Moren hadde vist stor glede for å se både han og Even. Og hadde takket ja til å feire julen i Bech Næsheims hjem. Det hadde gjort Isak umåtelig glad. Dette betydde veldig mye for Isak. Å få lov til å feire jul sammen med de han var glad i. I en stor familie.

 

Nå er de på vei til Alexander Kiellands plass for å kjøpe juletre. For det skal de selvfølgelig ha.

De går rundt på plassen og titter. Det glitrer i øynene til Even. Førjulstiden er den beste tiden på året. Det har han fortalt Isak temmelig mange ganger nå, og Isak må være enig i at det er en fin tid. Alle lysene som er tent i gatene, julestjerner og adventstid. De koser seg maks i disse dagene. Med sene kvelder og julefilmer. Med lange frokoster og julepålegg. Isak nyter det hele, for han vet også at hverdagen kommer til å innhente dem. Even skal ut på jobb igjen i januar, og Isak skal begynne studier på universitetet.  
Men nå skal de altså kjøpe sitt første juletre sammen.

 

«Even… Det glitrer i øya dine» ler Isak.

Even kommer bort til han og gir han et raskt kyss. «Gjør det? Kanskje fordi jeg har med meg verdens kjekkeste kjærste på juletreshopping. Det er romantisk da» Even smiler og øynene hans blir til to smale streker.

«Romantisk. Hehe har du blitt helt soft eller?»

 

«Ja. Men jeg vet du liker det» sier Even og kysser han igjen.

Isak smiler «Ja. Jeg gjør faktisk det»

De går rundt og titter på trærne. Det er lange trær og lave trær. Smale trær og vide trær.

Isak finner et skikkelig glissent og stygt tre. Han roper på Even

«Dette Even. Dette kan vi ha»

Even blir usikker. Ser spørrende på Isak.

«Du tuller? Hæ?»

Isak rister på hodet «Nei. Jeg tuller ikke, Even» Even ser forvirret ut. Vet ikke helt om Isak tuller eller ikke.

 

Plutselig begynner Isak å le «Nå skulle du sett ditt eget fjes. Hahaha»

 

«Fader ass… Du kan ikke tulle med sånt!»

 

«Jooo… Det er jo bare gøy» ler Isak.  
  


“Det er ikke lov å tulle sånn med kjærsten sin» Ler Even og dytter til skulderen hans.

Isak dytter han tilbake, og snart er de i full gang med å knuffe hverandre mellom alle trærne. Til slutt låser Even han i et fast grep og holder han tett inntil seg. Isak borer ansiktet sitt inn i halsgropen til Even og ler.

De ser på hverandre og smiler. Isak lener seg frem og gir Even et ømt kyss.

«Vi må bli ferdig Even. Det begynner å bli kaldt»

 

De fortsetter å gå rundt og titte på trær. Og til slutt finner de ett som er akkurat passe. De betaler og får det pakket inn i nett.

 

Even foreslår at de går innom Kaffebrenneriet for å drikke varm kakao, og de setter igjen treet for å hente det siden. De går inn og kjøper hver sin varme kakao og finner deretter et bord litt for seg selv nede i et hjørne.  Der setter de seg tett inntil hverandre og Even legger armen rundt livet til Isak og trekker han så nærme som mulig.   
  
Isak sitter å nipper til kakaoen. Den er veldig varm, men god. Toppet med masse krem.

«Er den god?» Spør Even

«Mhmm» nikker Isak mens en liten kremdott henger igjen på overleppen.

Even lener seg mot han og kysser den bort.

Isak smiler og ser forelsket på Even. «Du hadde litt krem der skjønner du» Even og blunker lurt.

 

Det myldrer av folk som haster ut og inn av Kaffebrenneriet. Isak sitter å nyter atmosfæren. Kjenner at han har savnet alt dette. De kjølige desemberdagene som er fylt med travle mennesker som haster rundt omkring for å gjøre seg ferdig til jul.

 

Han sitter og tenker på hva han skal kjøpe til Even til jul. Kanskje han skal kjøpe et gavekort på til Kino. Even er jo opptatt av filmer, så det kunne jo vært en ide.

Plutselig står det klart for han. Det må jo selvfølgelig bli en langweekend i Cannes under filmfestivalen der. Han vet at Even kommer til å bli veldig glad for det siden han er opptatt av film.

Han smiler fornøyd der han sitter, og Even lurer på hva det er han smiler av.

 

«Det får du ikke vite før juleaften» svare han lurt

«Skal du drive å tease meg helt fram til juleaften?»

«Jeg teaser ikke da. Det er normalt at man må vente til julaften når det er en julegave Even»

 

Isak må smile. Tålmodighet er ikke Evens sterkeste side.

De gjør seg ferdig med kakaoen og kommer seg ut i desemberkulden igjen. Det har blitt mørkt ute.

 

“Skal vi ta en tur ned på julemarkedet i Spikersuppa?”

Spør Isak. “Det har jeg lyst til å få med meg i år"

 

“Kan vi godt. Men vi får kanskje dra hjem med juletreet først”

De får slept med seg treet hjemover og plassert det ute på den lille balkongen i leiligheten.

 

Deretter går de ned til Spikersuppa. Det er boder på begge sider og det lukter brente mandler og nystekte vafler.

 

 

De går og titter i bodene. “se her" sier Even. De kommer til en bod der de selger julefigurer man kan få navnet sitt på.

“Vi må jo ha en sånn!” sier Even. Han finner en julefigur med to gutter på og ber damen som står bak disken om å skrive inn Isak og Even <3

“Denne skal henge øverst på treet” sier Even og smiler henført til Isak.

Isak smilet tilbake og kysser Even på kinnet som svar.

 

De går videre og kjøper gløgg og brente mandler.  

Stopper opp i enden for å drikke den varme gløggen og deler posen med brente mandler.

Fasader og trær er dekket med tusenvis av glitrende små lys.

Even legger handa på ryggen til Isak.

 «Er det ikke vakkert» sier han og ser seg omkring.

Isak må medgi at det er vakkert. Denne førjulstiden. Og spesielt i år. Det er den beste han har hatt noen gang. Sammen med mannen i hans liv. Han som gjør han hel og gir han så mye glede og kjærlighet.

 

Isak ser opp på Even med et granskende blikk. Even ser forundret på han. «Hva er det Isak?»

“Nei. Jeg blir bare litt emosjonell. Jeg……”

 

“Isak… Er det noe galt?” Even ser med ett bekymret ut

 

“Nei, nei, nei. Det er ikke noe galt. Jeg blir bare litt overveldet av alt dette. Alt er liksom så bra at det skremmer meg litt”

 

Even trekker Isak inntil seg.

«Å bby…ikke si sånt. Nå skal vi bare ha det fint og nyte alt dette. Ok?»  
  


Isak legger armene om halsen og klemmer Even inntil seg. Han lukker øynene og trekker pusten dypt ned i lungene. De blir stående et par minutter så Isak får samlet seg litt.  
  
“Det skal bli en bra jul Isak. Jeg lover deg. Men nå går vi hjem. Synes det begynner å bli litt kaldt”

 

De tusler hjemover og slenger seg i sofaen med pledd. Isak kubber seg godt inntil Even under teppet og så ser de på “hjelp det er juleferie"

 


	34. The Næsheim - Valtersen residence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarer og kudos.  
> Det er alltid stas <3

**The Næsheim-Valtersen residence**

Du har lagt til Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus, Eva, Even<3

 

**Meg (12:13)  
** Even har mekka juletre

 

 

**Magnus (12:15)  
** Hahaha LOL!!

 

**Mahdi (12:15)**  
Herregud. Hvor fant du det  
@Even?

 

**Jonas (12:16)**  
Hahaha  
  


**Even <3 (12:21)  
**Duuu skal være snill med  
kjærsten din @Isak.  
  
  
**Meg (12:22)  
** Sorry bby! Jeg skal være  
snill.  
  
  
**Magnus (12:24)**  
SØTKLISSALARM!!  
 

**Meg 12:30**  
ha ha ha tulla.  
Juletreet vårt er faktist  
ganske fint.  
OG dere kan komme og se på det  
hos oss 22. des kl 18:00  
Da inviterer Even og jeg dere på  
julemiddag.

  
**Eva (12:33)**  
Så stas Isak.  
Vi gleder oss masse.  
Det blir utrolig koselig  
Vi tar med vin.

**  
Magnus (12:35)**  
Jeg kommer.  
Null stress.  
  
  
**Mahdi (12:35)**  
Jeg kommer også.  
Si i fra hvis jeg skal hjelpe  
til med noe.  
Kommer det noen andre?  
  
  
**Even <3 (12:37) **  
 Modern, fadern og  
lillebror kommer.  
Og moren til Isak.  
  
  
**Jonas (12:38)**  
Så hyggelig at moren din kommer  
Isak. Det koselig å hilse på henne  
igjen.

  
**Meg (12:38)**  
Ja hun gleder seg.  
Og det gjør vi også  
Ses til middag da :-)  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. Førjulsmiddag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til alle dere som leser.  
> Historien nærmer seg slutten.  
> Jeg vet ikke helt når neste kapittel kommer   
> Men regner med det kommer i romjulen.  
> Det blir noen hektiske dager som kommer.
> 
> Ha en riktig God Jul alle sammen <3

Isak og Even har invitert til juleselskap. Det er 22. Desember og de surrer rundt og rydder. Det er viktig at alt er i orden når de skal holde sin første julemiddag for venner og familie.

De har invitert Jonas og Eva, Magnus, Mahdi og foreldrene sine, og lillebroren til Even, Marius.

 

De har bestemt seg for å lage pinnekjøtt, og de har blitt enige om at de vil prøve å gjøre dette til en årlig tradisjon. Leiligheten er julepyntet, og langbordet er dekket til fest.

 

“Dette blir sykt koselig Isak. Jeg gleder meg skikkelig til alle skal komme"

 

Isak går bort og legger armene om livet på Even

 

“gleder meg skikkelig mye jeg også"

 

De styrer og ordner. Even har kontroll på pinnekjøttet og Isak skal lage kålrabistappe.

Isak er ingen kløpper på kjøkkenet, men med Even som veileder går det fint.

Isak står og deler opp kålrabi og skjærer av skallet.

 

“Herregud. Hvor mye må jeg skjære opp a? Nå har jeg snart skrelt og skjært opp en hel kålrabi?”

 

“He he...Det er to til!” ler Even

 

“To til!!. Jeg kommer jo aldri til å bli ferdig. Går det ikke an å kjøpe noe ferdig posegreier eller noe?”

 

Even slipper det han har i henda og går bort å legger armene om Isak.

 

“Duuu….kjæresten min... vi kan ikke være bekjente av å bruke Toro posestappe til dette her as"

 

Even smiler og ler av den håpløse kjøkkenkjærsten sin.

 

“Jeg kan gjøre det jeg, hvis du setter fram drikkevarer" sier Even

 

“Nå snakker vi. Det er jeg ganske god på"

 

Even rister på hodet og ler.

 

“Du er ganske håpløs på kjøkkenet as"

 

“Mmhmm? Kanskje derfor jeg har funnet meg en mann som er ekspert på kjøkkenet da” smiler Isak

 

“Jeg kan lage mat resten av livet jeg. Bare jeg får være kjæresten din”

 

“Hmmm…Det høres ut som en livslang forpliktelse, for jeg har ikke tenkt å gi slipp på deg med det første” sier Isak og skuler flørtende bort på Even”

 

“Ikke se sånn på meg. Da må jeg kanskje avlyse hele middagen”  
 

“Hva mener du?”

 

“Du kan ikke se sånn på meg da klarer jeg ikke å konse”

 

“Det er ikke mitt problem” svarer Isak og flirer

 

“Jo, du er det. Det akkurat du som er problemet” gliser Even og kysser han “Men OK. Jeg får ta meg sammen å gjøre det jeg skal. Gjestene kommer om en time.

 

“Én time? Vi rekker mye på en time” sier Isak lurt

 

“Slutt Isak. Jeg mener det. Dette går ikke. Men bare vent til gjestene har gått skal du få en natt du aldri glemmer”

 

“Oj-oj oj. Gleder meg” sier Isak og gir Even en god klem

 

Isak går ut i stuen og ordner det siste med drikkevarer, mens Even fikser kålrabistappen

 

….

 

Den første gjesten som kommer er Magnus

 

“Halla gutta! Har dere stått opp?”

 

“Magnus! Nå må du slappe av! Ikke alle er like desp som deg og har lyst til å bænge 24/7. Vi andre har et normalt sexliv”

 

“Jeg bænger ikke twenty four seven da. Men om jeg hadde hatt muligheten….”  
  
“Du er håpløs. Gå og ta deg en øl og sett deg i sofaen” Magnus ler, henter seg en øl og setter seg ned i sofaen. Like etterpå ringer det på igjen.

 

“Jonas! Eva! Så hyggelig å se dere. Går det bra? Har dere kommet i orden i leiligheten?” spør Isak entusiastisk.

 

“Joda. Med oss går det bra. Vi har jo bodd litt lenger sammen vi da” Svarer Jonas og legger armen rundt livet på Eva.

  
“Dere da? Dere må jo komme på besøk snart eller er dere for opptatt av hverandre til å ha tid til det?”  
  
“Herregud…. hvorfor tror alle at vi kliner hele tiden?” Svarer Isak og slår oppgitt ut med hendene.

 

“He he. Men det er jo sant! Er det ikke det dere gjør da?” sier Jonas

“Nei, jeg tror ikke vi kliner noe mer enn det dere to gjør. Dere er jo på hverandre støtt!” parerer Isak “Men jeg er såpass glad i Even at jeg respekterer å la han få litt klinepause innimellom da”

 

De ler og stemningen er god. Etter hvert så kommer også foreldrene til Even. Og lillebroren hans, Marius.

 

Mobiltelefonen til Isak ringer. Det er moren hans som lurer på om han ikke kan komme ned til utgangen. Isak legger på og løper ned til moren. Han vet at hun synes slike settinger kan være litt ubehagelig. Han klemmer moren sin og tar tak i armen hennes.  
  
“Kom nå, mamma. Dette blir bare koselig. Kun hyggelige mennesker. Og du har møtt de fleste før”

 

“Du er så god du Isak” Moren smiler og blir med opp trappene.

 

Det blir en særdeles hyggelig middag. Maten er helt perfekt og Even skrytes opp i skyene for kokkeferdighetene sine

 

 

“Du har virkelig skutt gullfuglen Isak”  sier Mahdi

 

“Ja Jeg klager ikke” sier Isak og legger hånden på låret til Even.

  
Magnus er frampå “Men hva er det du bidrar med her i huset da, Isak? siden du suger på matlaging?”

 

“Suger jeg på matlaging?”

 

“Ja, du brenner jo pølsevann!” svarer Magnus “Jeg husker jo det i fra videregående. Du er den eneste jeg vet om som har klart å tørrkoke en kjele med pølsevann”

 

Even ler så han rister på stolen

“Er det sant Isak”sier Even mens Isak vrir seg ubekvemt på stolen og ser ned.

 

“Det var et uhell uhell…”  
  
“Ja, kanskje” sier Magnus   
“Isak skulle varme pølser til oss. Satte på kjelen med vann, kokte opp og gikk for å spille FIFA. Og der sto kjelen og kokte seg tørr..”   
  
“Jeg glemte det” Sier Isak

 

Alle rundt bordet ler. Isak er ikke kjent for å være en god kokk på kjøkkenet

 

“Men jeg er en jævel med støvsugeren da... bare spør Even”

“Ja, det skal du ha” sier Even. “Du er ganske flink til å støvsuge og vaske faktisk.”

 

“Der har dere meg” sier Isak og ser rundt bordet

 

De spiser videre og har gjort seg ferdig med pinnekjøttet. Even slår på glasset og reiser seg

  
“Skal du holde tale?” spør Isak. Even ser bare lurte på han

 

“ _Kjære venner og familie. Velkommen til oss. Isak og meg. Dette er vår første jul sammen, og Isak og jeg har lyst til å gjøre dette til en fast tradisjon. Hvem hadde trodd at dette skulle være utfallet av et helt alminnelig fotooppdrag i USA. Jeg er uendelig glad for at jeg dro, og svært takknemlig for å ha møtt Mannen i mitt liv. Jeg har ofte lurt på hvordan alt ville ha vært om dette ikke hadde skjedd jeg hadde vel sittet her og kost meg med Dory og Nemo i akvariet, men isteden kan jeg kose meg med verdens deiligste mann. Jeg klager ikke._

_Nå håper at alle er forsynt, for nå er det en deilig dessert”_

 

Isak og Even rydder raskt av bordet. De andre sitter og prater, og stemningen er veldig bra. Alle ser ut til å trives. Også moren til Isak. Han er veldig glad for det, og det virker som om moren til Isak og moren til Even har funnet tonen.

 

“Ser ut som mødrene våre bånder bra” sier Even  
  


“Hehe, Jeg klager ikke. Mamma er jo litt nervøs i slike setninger. Men det virker som om hun har tillit til moren din” sier Isak “Men alle liker moren din da. Hvordan kan man ikke like henne liksom”

 

“Hun er jo blid og hyggelig med alle. Ligger til familien vet du” erter Even. Isak flirer.

 

De dekker på til dessert som er krumkaker med multekrem. Even forteller at krumkakene er laget av bestemoren til Jonas, men at multekremen er laget av Even.

 

Det blir en veldig hyggelig kveld. Alle prater og hygger seg rundt bordet. Men til slutt synes foreldrene at kvelden er over og de reiser seg for å dra hjem. Moren og faren til Even skal kjøre hjem moren til Isak, så alle drar samtidig. Even og Isak er ute i gangen og sier hadet til foreldrene sine. Moren til Isak omfavner han  
  


“Jeg er så stolt av deg Isak og Even er så fin gutt. Ta godt vare på han”

 

“Det skal jeg, mamma”

 

“Og Even? Ta godt vare på gutten min”

 

“Det kan du være sikker på at jeg skal gjøre. Ikke tenk på det” smiler Even og legger armene om Isak.

 

Når de har gått hvisker Even i øret hans “Jeg skal ta så godt vare på deg at du kommer til å gå som en gammel mann i morgen"

 

Et kvalt hikst unnslipper Isak “Even… ikke si sånt nå. Vi har fortsatt gjester. Nå er du slem"

 

“Mmmm? Liker du det?” forsetter Even å tease.

 

“Even...hvis du ikke slutter nå, går det for meg. Det kan bli svært pinlig! Nå går vi inn til de andre OK?”

 

Isak tar tak i hånda til Even og drar han med seg inn i stua og planter han i sofaen.

 

Han henter øl og vin, og setter på musikk. Alle setter seg i sofaen, skravler og koser seg med øl og vin.

 

“Jeg føler meg litt alene som eneste jenten her" sier Eva.

 

“Du kan jo ringe et par venninner” sier Isak.”Det går helt greit det altså”

 

“Ja, det kan jeg gjøre. Jeg ringer Chris og Vilde. Dere kjenner jo dem fra videregående.

 

“Chris og Vilder, ja. Lenge siden jeg har sett dem, men hyggelig hvis de vil komme. Da blir i alle fall Magnus glad han digget Vilde på videregående”

 

Eva ringer til venninnene sine og ikke lenge etter kommer de også

 

“Hyggelig å se dere igjen” sier Isak

 

“Heiii Isak. Så hyggelig å se deg. Har du det fint? og gratulerer med kjæresten da”

 

“Takk Vilde. Du har ikke forandret deg stort” smiler Isak og gir henne en klem “Dette er Even kjæresten min”   
  
Even rekker fram hånden sin og hilser på Vilde.

 

“Og så hyggelig å møte deg. Jeg heter Vilde” sier hun og tar Even i hånda

 

“Halla Isak. Er’e her’er party?” sier Chris

 

“Halla Chris. Lenge siden sist” sier Isak og gir henne en klem.   
“Dette her er Even, kjæresten min. Ikke noe eyefucking nå, Chris! han her er min”

 

Even ser forvirret fra Isak til Chris. “Eyefucking? Chris? Dette krever en forklaring, Isak”

 

“Altså Chris er en forkortelse av Christina. Vi har alltid kalt henne for Chris. Eyefucking derimot..hehe. Du skjønner at Chris prøvde å sjekke meg på videregående ved å eyefucke meg”

 

“Å herregud Isak må du rippe opp i det der?” sier Chris og blir flau

 

“Det var jo ganske søtt da” smiler Isak

 

“Chris ser på Even “Han var rimelig HOT på videregående. En ordentlig kjekkas.Men jeg innser at slaget er tapt når jeg ser hva jeg må konkurrere mot” ler hun og ser på Even

 

“Å, så søt du er. Velkommen til oss da” sier Even og gir henne en klem

 

Alle benker seg rundt det lille bordet i stuen. Og snart blir det både høy musikk og dansing. Magnus sitter å ser henført på Vilde. Ha har visst ikke glemt henne enda kan det virke som.

 

Han drar henne med seg ut på dansegulvet. Og det ser ut som de har det gøy sammen.   
  
“Bli med å dans da Isak” Eva drar han ut på dansegulvet.  
Han liker egentlig ikke så godt å danse, men bestemmer seg for å gjøre det likevel.   
Etterhvert er det fler kommer ut på gulvet.  
  
De danser og har det gøy. Musikken er fengende. Even danser seg helt innpå Isak og legger armene rundt han, svinger i takt med han. Synger i øret hans…….  
og Isak smelter under armene hans. Den mørke stemmen til Even gjør han fortsatt helt gele i beina.

 

Stemningen står i taket og Magnus begynner å bli rimelig full. Han sjangler ut på badet.   
Isak følger etter for å se hvordan det går med kompisen.  
  
Ikke noe shaving! roper Even etter han. Isak bare snur seg og ser lurt på han mens han rister på hodet. Han husker fremdeles godt shaveseansen fra i våres da Jonas og Magnus var på besøk i Florida.

 

Han finner Magnus over doskåla.   
  
“Haha er du dårlig magnus?”  
  
“Aaah...Kan du bare shhyyyte meg”  
  
“Hahaha...føler’n” sier Isak og finner fram en klut og et håndkle. Han vrir kluten raskt opp i kaldt vann og legger den på pannen til Magnus.  
  
“Takk...ass...Even er heldig som har deg…Jeg vil også ha en sånn shæærste...Kan du hente Vilde….”  
  
“Skal gjøre det Magnus”  
  
Isak forlater Magnus på badet og ser seg om etter Vilde. Han finner henne i sofaen, pratende med Eva.  
  
“Vilde! Magnus spør etter deg. Han ligger skitfull på badet og trenger litt omsorg”  
  
Vilde ser forskrekket opp på Isak.  
  
“Nei. Stakkars Magnus.Han kan jo ikke være der ute alene. Han trenger absolutt litt omsorg og kjærlighet hvis han er syk”

 

Isak bare ler når Vilde strener ut på badet til Magnus. Han vet at Magnus kommer til å være i de beste hender.   
Han ser seg rundt og finner Even. Går bort, legger armene om livet hans og gir han et raskt kyss.  
  
“Halla! Har du savna meg? Se her” sier Isak og rusker i panneluggen sin som henger litt ned i øya. “Fortsatt hår”

 

Even stryker håret forsiktig bort fra pannen hans og kysser han ømt.  
  
“Du har vært borte i 23 minutter og 15 sekunder. Jeg har savna deg hvert eneste millisekund. Og hvis ikke gjestene peller seg hjem snart, må jeg kidnappe deg med meg ned i kjeller’n så vi får litt “egentid”. Har gått med konstant boner de siste to timene”  
  
Isak blir helt satt ut av Evens betroelse og en altoppslukende lyst bruser gjennom kroppen hans.   
  
“Sjæl” hvisker han til Even. Det er alt han klarer å få ut.  
  


Etter en liten stund kommer Vilde og Magnus ut fra badet.   
  
“Jeg tar med meg Magnus hjem nå. Takk for meg og sikkert Magnus” smiler Vilde  
  
“Takk for i kveld Vilde, og ta godt vare på Magnus da” sier Even og blunker lurt.  
  
Ikke lenge etter følger de andre gjestene etter og tar kvelden.  
  
Til slutt står Even og Isak alene igjen ved døra.  
  
Even snur seg mot Isak. “ Nu jävlar, er det oss to!”  
  
Mer får ikke Even sagt før Isak er over hele han.   
  
Det blir heftige kyss og døren til soverommet blir sparket igjen med et smell.  
  
  
  
  


 

\--------

  
  



	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare et lite livstegn fra to  
> som er forelsket. 
> 
> To be continued....

**Jonas (12:15)**

Lever dere?

 

**Meg (13:07)**

Halla. Vi nyter romantiske og rolige dager på isbjørnskinnet foran peisen.

 

**Jonas (13:10)**

Haha. Det trur jeg på når det gjelder dere to. Kan vi få låne skinnet etter at dere er ferdig med det?

 

**Meg (13:11)**

Seff :-)

 

**Jonas (13:15)**

Men Eva og jeg lurte egentlig på om dere ville komme en tur i kveld. Tenkte vi kunne spille brettspill og kjøpe noe pizza.

 

**Meg (13:23)**

Det er er greit for oss.

 

**Jonas (13:25)**

Fett. Klokka 18ish.

Ikke glem isbjørnskinnet

 

**Meg (13:26)**

Hahaha

Ses kl 18ish


	37. En romjulsdrøm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til alle følgere av det jeg har skrevet.   
> Det har, for meg, vært rene terapien.  
> Deres tilbakemeldinger har vært gull.   
> Og det har gitt meg motivasjon til å fortsette.
> 
> Da jeg startet å skrive denne historien visste jeg ikke hvor  
> mange kapitler det ville bli, eller helt hvordan den skulle slutte.
> 
> Jeg takker for at dere har lest, og håper dere har likt den.
> 
> Jeg har enda en liten epilog igjen. Den kommer rett ut i det nye året.  
> Godt nyttår til dere alle.

Det er romjul. Isak og Even går tett omslynget nedover mot Grünerløkka. De er på vei til Jonas og Eva. De har blitt invitert til pizza og spillkveld, og de synes det er godt med litt luft og et avbrekk fra julemat og familieselskap. Det har gått i ett sett med middagsselskap og kakespising siden julaften. Isak kan ikke huske sist han spiste så mye, eller har vært i så mange juleselskaper. Even har stor familie og alle har villet ha dem på besøk.   
Og Isak ville ikke vært det foruten. Han føler så inkludert, og så godt mottatt i storfamilien. Hele julen har så langt vært helt fantastisk, og julaften hadde vært helt magisk.

  
Isak hadde stått opp tidlig for å overraske Even med frokost på senga. Laget et stort brett med eggerøre, røkelaks, roastbiff, ost , mandariner og pepperkaker.   
Kokt kaffe og servert juice.   
  
Deretter hadde de sittet i sengen hele formiddagen og kost seg med frokost og sett på julefilmer.

 

Om ettermiddagen hadde de pyntet seg med penklær, og Isak hadde blitt helt mo i knærne når Even hadde kommet inn på rommet ferdig pyntet til jul. Han var så fantastisk vakker at Isak hadd blitt stående og måpe. Even var så kjekk. Håret lå perfekt og de brede skuldrene var pakket pent inn i en svart skjorte som var litt åpen i halsen. Isak hadde svelget tungt og lurt på om han drømte.

  
Even hadde bare ledd av han, gått bort og kysset han. Og det hadde kriblet i hele kroppen.

 

Julemiddagen hos Evens foreldre startet kl 17:00, og Isak og Even hadde fått låne bilen deres for å hente moren til Isak. Hun hadde vært så fin. Tatt på seg en rød kjole og flettet håret. Isak hadde blitt helt rørt, og gitt henne en varm og god klem når han så henne. 

 

Hun hadde vært litt nervøs før middagen. Men Isak hadde hele tiden vært ved hennes side slik at hun skulle føle seg trygg.

 

Det ble en fantastisk kveld. De hadde fått så mange fine presanger. Både sammen og hver for seg. Men det som hadde overrasket Isak mest, var gaven fra Even.   
  


Han hadde først blitt litt perpleks da han åpnet den. Det var en flaske Aloevera. Han hadde kjent rødmen stige i ansiktet, for han hadde smøreseansen på Key West i  friskt minne. Han kunne fortsatt kjenne følelsen av hvor vanskelig det hadde vært å beholde fatningen når Even hadde spurt om han kunne smøre han på ryggen. 

 

Men da han hadde snudd flasken, hadde han oppdaget en liten lapp som var tapet fast på baksiden. Og da han åpnet lappen og leste hva som stod der, ble han overveldet. Even hadde fikset tur tilbake til Key West og strandhuset de hadde bodd i.

 

Reisen var allerede bestilt og de skulle dra i Juni. Isak kunne ikke fatte at Even hadde gjort dette. Det ville bli episk. Alt de hadde opplevd sammen i det huset. Huset der alt hadde startet den morgenen Isak hadde fått i oppdrag å hente kameraduden. 

 

Det hadde også vært veldig morro å se på Even når han åpnet gaven sin og fant billetter til filmfestivalen i Cannes. Even hadde blitt så overrasket og glad. Og Isak kjente at han ogaå gledet seg det. Å bli med Even og se på filmer. Høre og se hvordan han entusiastisk fortalte om regissører og skuespillere.

 

Alt i alt hadde blitt en av de koseligste julekveldene han noen gang hadde opplevd. Bech-Næsheim hadde tatt i mot dem med åpne armer, og varmen de utstrålte hadde føltes ekte og kjærlig

 

Moren til Isak hadde også hatt en veldig fin kveld. Hun hadde fortalt Isak at hun hadde kost seg veldig og følt seg trygg og godt ivaretatt. Det kunne ikke blitt en bedre kveld.

 

Første juledag hadde de vært på julemiddag hos faren til Isak, og andre dag hadde de vært hos bestemoren til Even. Det gikk slag i slag med besøk hos tanter, onkler foreldre og besteforeldre. Men de hadde også hatt tid til å slappe av hjemme. Lange, late frokoster, julefilmer og kjærestekos. 

 

Men nå var de på vei til Eva og Jonas. 

 

“Gleder meg til pizza as. Begynner å bli litt lei all julematen og alle kakene. Bestemoren din er jo helt syk til å pushe mat og kaker” sier Isak mens de går nedover gaten tett omslynget.

 

“Ha ha….Ja jeg vet” ler Even “Hun har alltid sagt at jeg er tynn og spiser for lite, så hun prøver så godt hun kan å få i meg mest mulig når jeg er på besøk. Det gjelder visst for deg også” flirer han og dulter til Isak.

 

“Ha ha… skjønner det. Men det er grenser for hvor mye kaker og mat jeg kan stappe. Har sikkert gått opp fem kilo denne jula pga slekta di”   
  
Even drar han til seg og gir han et vått kyss på kinnet. 

 

“Akkurat det tror jeg ikke så mye på” sier Even og klemmer han inntil seg.

 

Det blir en morsom kveld hos Jonas og Eva. Alle er i strålende humør og latteren sitter løst. De koser seg og spiller flere spill. Politisk ukorrekt og Alias får dem til å krølle seg av latter, og de har det kjempegøy. De sitter å prater om løst og fast, og praten kommer inn på nyttårsaften.

 

Jonas lurer på om de har planer. Men i det Isak åpner munnen sin for å svare, blir han avbrutt av Even som sier at de allerede har planer.   
  
Isak ser overrasket på Even og skjønner ikke hva han prater om. De har jo ikke planlagt noe som helst. De har ikke en gang snakket om det fordi de har vært så opptatt med så mye annet.    
  
Isak skjønner virkelig ingenting og blir sittende å gruble. Men lar være å si noe for ikke å ødelegge den gode stemningen.

 

I det de kommer hjem spør han Even. “Hva skjedde i stad Even?”   
  


“Hmmm… hva da?”

 

“Hva slags planer er det liksom vi skulle ha for nyttårsaften?”   
  
Even dytter Isak inn mot veggen og setter armene i veggen på hver side av han.

 

“Da, Valtersen… Har jeg booket et rom til oss i øverste etasje på Oslo Plaza!”

 

“Hva faen, Even! Har du vunnet i lotto eller noe?”

 

“he he… nei, men forskningsrådet var kjempefornøyde med resultatet av oppdraget mitt i USA, og det førte til at jeg fikk en saftig bonus. Den har jeg tenkt å bruke litt av på nyttårsaften. På oss”

 

“Men hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe?”   
  
“Duuu...tulling. Det var jo fordi det skulle være en overraskelse”

 

“Men herregud, Even. Det koster jo sikkert en zilliard.”   
  
“Isak. Ikke tenk på det. Vær så snill. Jeg har lyst at vi skal ha en episk kveld. La meg få lov til å gjøre dette da” 

 

Isak kan ikke annet enn å smile. Han er så fin denne kjærsten hans. Han vet at Even ønsker å gjøre alt godt og han vet at Even setter uendelig stor pris på han.   
  
“Men helt seriøst Even. Du behøver virkelig ikke gjøre dette for å bevise noe som helst. For meg holder det at jeg får sove og våkne sammen med deg hver dag!”   
  
“Isak….Det handler ikke om det. Det handler om at jeg har lyst til at vi skal gjøre dette. At jeg får lov til å gjøre dette for oss. Jeg vet du synes det er drøyt å bruke masse penger på det. Men la meg få lov likevel. Vi skal kose oss maks”

 

“Okei da. Jeg gir meg”

 

“Bra. Nå henter jeg et par øl, og så koser vi oss og chiller litt i sofaen” sier Even og blunker lurt.

 

…

 

Nyttårsaften starter stille og rolig hjemme i leiligheten. Men Isak kjenner at han er spent, og det kribler i magen når han tenker på at at de skal bo på Plaza.

 

Even har visst nok sørget for å få et rom i en av de øverste etasjene, slik at de har utsikt utover hele byen.

 

Vennegjengen hadde blitt litt skuffet når de ikke skulle være sammen med dem. Men alle hadde vist forståelse for at de ønsket å tilbringe den første nyttårsaften alene for seg selv. 

 

De møter en søt, dansk resepsjonist som ønsker dem velkommen. Even får nøkler og de tar heisen opp til 32. etasje.   


De låser seg inn på rommet og Isak går bort til vinduet og titter utover byen.

 

“Wow...litt av en utsikt” sier han ser utover.

 

Even går bort og legger armene rundt han. 

 

“Mhm.. var litt av hensikten det da. Jeg tok forresten med litt champagne som vi kan kose oss med før middagen”

 

Even finner fram champagne og heller i to glass.

 

“Skål a kjæresten min” sier han og kysser Isak ømt.

 

De drikker opp champagnen og kler seg til middag. Even har bestilt bord til dem i restauranten, og de skal spise en treretters festmeny. 

 

De har tatt på seg de peneste klærne og de kan nesten ikke ta øynene fra hverandre når de forlater rommet. 

 

Even ser ut som en James Bond-fyr med svart dress og tversoversløyfe, mens Isak har gått for svart dress og hvit skjorte med kinakrage

 

Isak tar tak rundt midjen på Even og snakker lavt i øret hans.“Fy, faen du er så jævlig deilig i den dressen Even. Skal vi gå tilbake til rommet?”   
  
Even snur seg og ser på Isak. “Du er ikke så verst du heller as. Men vi får spise litt først vel”

 

De kommer seg ned i restauranten og blir vist til et bord. Det er fullt av festkledde mennesker i restauranten. 

 

De får servert en treretters festmeny med drikke. De koser seg  med vin og mat, og får servert en deilig Panacotta med Pasjonsfrukt til dessert. Isak føler seg overveldet og småfull. Han har aldri vært på et så fint sted før. Restauranten er full av festkledde mennesker, og alle bordene er pyntet til nyttårsfest. Han har heller aldri sett Even så fin før. Han var fin på julaften også, men da var alt annerledes. Da var de ikke alene som nå. Og Even har tatt på seg dress. Han har aldri sett Even så stilig kledd som nå. Han liker definitivt det han ser.

 

Isak blir sittende å stirre på Even. Han prøver å fange blikket til hans. Men Even er opptatt av maten. Men til slutt merker Even at Isak sitter å stirre og han titter opp og møter blikket hans. 

 

Det snur seg i magen til Isak når han møter blikket til Even. Fremdeles kjenner han at Evens blikk har stor effekt på han. Det kribler i magen og han trekker pusten skjelvende.

 

“Even…Jeg...Kan vi gå?”

 

“Hva er det?” sier han 

 

Han ser på Even...strekker fram benet sitt og stryker det det langs leggen til Even. Han er mørk i blikket og Even ser på han med et ertende blikk.    
  
Even svarer med å vippe av seg skoen, og lar foten gli oppover leggen til Isak. Videre oppover låret mens han ser på Isak med et sultent blikk.

 

Isak svelger og slipper ut et lite klynk i det han kjenner foten til Even nærmer seg skrittet. Isak slipper ikke blikket til Even, men holder det fast. Han kjenner foten til Even legge seg over ballene hans. Gnir opp og ned....kjærtegner med tærne sine...  

 

Han lukker øynene og slipper ut et lavt stønn. Det tenner alle sansene hans, og han kjenner at han vokser under foten til Even. Om dette ikke tar slutt med en gang, kommer det til å gå for han der han sitter. Han legger derfor hånden sin over foten til Even, klemmer den og flytter den. Even ser på han over bordet, sukker og biter seg i leppen.

 

Takk Gud for at det er lang duk på bordet deres.

 

“Nå kan vi i allefall ikke gå” sier Isak og gnir seg i øya som for å komme til seg selv.

 

Even begynner å le. “Vi får ta en kaffe så lenge da. Det gjelder nok for meg også. Men etterpå skal vi drikke mer champis på rommet. Det blir champis og no chill for å si det sånn” sier han og hever øyenbrynene opp og ned.

 

Isak kjenner at han rødmer. Etter så mange måneder rødmer han fremdeles når Even ser på han, eller kommer med tilnærmelser. 

 

De drikker hver sin kaffe med konjakk ved siden av. Isak kjenner at det roer seg i boxeren og han klarer å nyte kaffen sin. Han må flire for seg selv. I fjor på denne tiden satt han hjemme på hybelen og forberedte seg til å reise til Florida. Hadde noen sagt at han året etter kom til å sitte i restauranten på Oslo Plaza og bli gnidd på pikken med foten til verdens deiligste mann, hadde han trodd de hadde klikket og var modne for innleggelse.

 

Men her sitter han altså. 

 

“Skal vi gå?” sier Even plutselig. Isak nikker samtykkende, og de reiser seg for å gå. Even ber kelneren sette regningen på rommet, legger deretter armen på korsryggen til Isak og dytter han mot utgangen av restauranten. 

 

Isak snur seg mot Even og ser spørrende på han. Hva skjer? Det var da voldsomt som det plutselig hastet. Som om de skulle rømme fra hele regningen eller noe. 

 

De går mot heisen og Even trykker på alle knappene. Isak skjønner ikke helt hva som skjer og blir bare stående å se på Even. Kanskje han har blitt dårlig og må forte seg på do?

 

“Går det bra?” spør Isak. 

 

Akkurat da plinger det i heisen og dørene åpner seg. Even tar tak i hånden hans og drar han raskt med seg inn i heisen. I det dørene lukker seg dytter han Isak mot veggen og presser leppene sine mot hans.

 

“Jeg klarer ikke vente mer” sier Even hest mot leppene hans. “Nå har jeg sittet med boner den siste timen, og den går faen ikke bort, for jeg klarer ikke slutt å tenke på hvor jævlig deilig du er”

 

“Var det derfor du fikk det så travelt?” smiler Isak   
  


“Du gjør meg helt gal Isak. Jeg klarer ikke å styre meg når jeg er sammen med deg”

 

Even kysser Isak. På munnen, på halsen, biter han i øreflippen. Isak lukker øynene og slipper ut et stønn i det heisen stopper og dørene åpner seg.

 

De kommer seg raskt inn på rommet, får av seg klærne, og kommer seg opp i sengen. Isak setter seg tvers over Even og han lener seg fram og kysser Even ømt. Isak hører at Even puster tungt og slipper ut et stønn når han kysser han på halsen... 

 

Even er helt borte av lyst, og Isak føler seg så stolt. Stolt over at denne vakre skapningen under han, er kjæresten hans. At han kan få Even til å føle så mye. At Even gir seg helt hen til han.

 

Isak er så takknemlig for alt han har fått med Even. Trygghet, tillit, forståelse og gjensidig kjærlighet. Han har aldri hatt det bedre. Og aldri følt så mye.

 

Even trekker han nærmere og kysser han sultent. Isak klarer ikke tenke klart lenger og  oppslukes helt av begjær og nytelse.

 

….

 

De blir liggende i sengen. Ute er det mørkt og enkelte raketter blinker av og til over himmelen. 

 

Even ligger og koser med håret til Isak. “Du er det fineste som noen gang har hendt meg” sier han.

  
“Du er det fineste som noen gang har hendt meg også” smiler Isak. “Og denne kvelden har vært episk”

 

“Den er ikke over enda da. Jeg tenkte vi kunne bade. Det er badekar her. Jeg går og tapper i vann”

 

Even finner fram Champagne og glass og går ut på badet for å fylle karet med vann.

  
Isak kommer seg ut av sengen og går etter Even ut på badet. Det er et stort og romslig badekar som har god plass til dem begge. Even setter seg ned i karet først og Isak setter seg mellom bena hans med ryggen mot brystet til Even. 

 

Karet er fylt med deilig såpeskum og Isak kjenner at han slapper av i kroppen. Han legger  hodet bakover på skulderen til Even.

  
“Aaah dette var sykt deilig” sier han og sukker fornøyd “Vi må få oss badekar ass. Tenk så deilig å ligge sånn i badekaret etter en stressende uke på jobb”   
  
“Kunne ikke vært mer enig, faktisk. Vi må få oss badekar”

 

Even fyller glassene med champagne og rekker ett til Isak.

 

“Skål da bby.. Nå må du ikke sovne”

 

“Mmm...Nei da. Men det var jævlig digg å ligge her. Kunne ligget her til i morra tror jeg”

 

“Jeg også” sier Even og kysser Isak mykt på kinnet. “Men da tror jeg vi ser ut som rosiner”

 

De ligger å prater om alt og ingenting. Skåler og ler. Kysser og koser. Og tiden går nesten fra dem.   
  
“Nå tror jeg vi må stå opp dersom vi skal rekke å se fyrverkeriet. Klokka er halv tolv”   
  
Even står opp og finner fram håndkler, og rekker ett til Isak. Han tar håndkleet og tuller seg inn i det. De tørker seg raskt og går ut til vinduene mot Oslo sentrum.   
Even henter dynen og folder den rundt seg selv og Isak.

  
Så står de i vinduet i en av de øverste etasjene på Plaza og ser på fyrverkeriet over Oslos hustak.

 

“Dette har vært en magisk kveld Even. Jeg elsker deg så jævelig høyt at det gjør vondt”

 

“Jeg elsker deg også Isak. Mer enn jeg kan beskrive med ord”

 

Isak snur seg mot Even. De står med pannen mot hverandre. Isak ser alvorlig på Even

 

“Even....jeg vil at vi skal gifte oss”

 

Even dytter han litt fra seg og ser alvorlig på han.

 

“Frir du Isak?”   
  
“Ja Even. Jeg vil gifte meg med deg. Leve sammen med deg i uendelig tid. Vil du gifte deg med meg?”

 

“Ja….” hvisker Even “Mer enn noe annet”

 

Even legger leppene sine mot Isak sine og forsegler det hele med et ømt kyss.

 

Og slik blir de stående og kysse seg inn i et nytt år mens rakettene spraker i alle verdens farger på nattehimmelen.

  
  


**************************************************************

The Valtersen Næsheim

 

Du har lagt til Jonas, Eva, Magnus, Vilde, Chris, Mahdi, og Even <3

  
  


**Meg (11:11)**   
Han sa JA. Vi skal gifte oss <3

  
  


**Magnus (11:22)  
** WOOW!   
Gratulerer a mann! FY FAEN!   
****  
**Eva (11:27)** ****  
Er det sant, Isak?   
Gratulerer så mye til dere begge. Er så glad på dine vegne

 

**Mahdi (11:27)**   
Isak! Bro!! Happy for You ass

 

**Jonas (11:35)**   
Eva vekket meg nettopp til denne nyheten.    
Jævlig bra Isak. Godt jobba. Glad på deres vegne mann

 

**Chris (11:44)**   
Så bra Isak. Glad på din og Evens vegne. Han er en hyggelig fyr. Liker han assa.

 

**Vilde (11:53)**   
YEY!! Når blir det bryllupsfest? Jeg kan hjelpe til med å planlegge kos og hygge for gjestene deres. Blir det mange? Hvor skal dere ha selskapet?   
Jeg vet om noen som leier ut sånne hvite partytelt. Si fra da.

 

**Meg (12:03)  
** Takk alle sammen. Det høres ut som en klisjé, men jeg er utrolig lykkelig.   
  


**Even <3 (12:04)**  
Takk a dere. Jeg er veldig glad og lykkelig over å ha funnet mannen i mitt liv <3  
Elsker deg @Isak  
  
  
 **Meg (12:04)**  
Elsker deg også @Even<3  
  
  
 **Vilde (12:05)**  
Nwaa... Dere er så søte <3 <3 <3

  
  
  



	38. Epilog

Det er en lys og varm junimorgen.

Isak våkner av små lette kyss mot ansiktet sitt og en mørk stemme som hvisker i øret hans 

“Bby… gratulerer med dagen. Vet du hvilken dag det er i dag?” 

Isak slår opp øynene og ser inn ser inn i to asurblå, vakre øyne. Evens øyne. Snart ektemann. 

De er tilbake i strandhuset på Key West. Der alt startet. Der Isak møtte mannen han nå skal gifte seg med. 

De siste ukene har det blitt mye organisering og planlegging. De aller fleste av venner og nær familie hadde valgt å bli med til Florida for å få med seg at Even og Isak gir hverandre sitt ja.

Jonas skal være forloveren til Isak. Og Mikael skal være forloveren til Even. 

Isak trekker pusten skjelvende. 

“Jeg er nervøs Even” 

“Hvorfor det? Har du fått kalde føtter” sier Even og ser flørtende på han. 

“Neii...Tulling! Selvfølgelig ikke. Men det er jo ganske alvorlig og høytidelig da. Og alle som ser på oss. Tenk om jeg sier noe feil” 

“haha...Du skal bare si ETT ord Isak!” 

“Jeg skal klare å si JA...Men jeg er nervøs likevel”  
  
“Det går bra Isak. Bare fokuser på meg, og ikke tenk på at de andre ser på oss”  
  
Even stryker vekk håret fra pannen til Isak og kysser han ømt.  
  
“Jeg gleder meg. Endelig skal du bli min ekte mann”  
  
“Ekte mann? Jeg er vel en ekte mann, Even!”  
  
“Ja, ikke sånn ekte mann. Men ekte mann som i ektemann”  
  
Isak rister på hodet og ler av Evens ordsalat.

 

“Jeg elsker deg og gleder meg til å bli din ekte ektemann” svarer Isak og trekker Even til seg og klemmer han.  
  
Isak kjenner seg så uendelig heldig. Og en boblende glede trenger seg fram i brystet hans. Han tenker tilbake på alle årene, da han var alene. All usikkerheten. Og ikke minst den vanskelige tiden med Ruben, da usikkerheten alltid lå rett under huden hans. Klar til å bryte fram av den minste lille kommentar eller handling fra Ruben. Den gnagende vonde følelsen av å ikke være bra nok, ikke føle seg elsket. Usikker på om Ruben ville gå fra han eller ikke.

Han hadde syntes det var vanskelig å forholde seg til hvor mye han skulle ofre seg for Ruben. Hvor stort spillerom det var vanlig gi hverandre. Ruben hadde ikke behandlet Isak pent. Og han hadde isolert seg, og nesten mistet troen på å ha en kjæreste etter bruddet.

 

Heldigvis hadde Jonas vært en god støtte for han gjennom den vanskelige perioden. De hadde pratet seg igjennom det. Men likevel hadde Isak følt seg skadeskutt, og derfor bestemte han seg for å vie et helt år til forskningen i Florida. Lite ante han at Even skulle komme valsende inn i livet hans og snu tilværelsen hans på hodet.

For det var det som hadde skjedd. Even hadde tatt han med storm fra første gang han så han. For den mannen som stod i døren en sommermorgen for over ett år siden hadde nesten slått pusten ut av Isak. Han var så vakker. Hadde så blå øyne og et fantastisk, altoppslukende smil som hadde blåst han over ende.

Det er pyntet til en enkel seremoni nede på stranden. De har blitt enige om at det er sånn de vil ha det. En enkel seremoni med den nærmeste familien og vennene deres.

På stedet der de møttes, og ble forelsket i hverandre. 

Rett ovenfor stranden er det dekket til fest. Det henger en seng av lanterner over en markterrasse. Små runde bord er dekket, og pyntet med høye glass og blomster.

Even og Isak kommer gående hånd i hånd ned til gjestene sine som sitter og venter på at seremonien skal starte.

Isak ser på Even og klemmer hånden hans. Even ser tilbake på Isak med et blikk som ser rett inn i sjelen hans. Et blikk som ikke behøver å underbygges med ord. Det er fyllt av kjærlighet og beundring. 

Under seremonien har de kun øyne for hverandre, og det bryter ut ellevill jubel og applaus når de gir hverandre sitt ja.  
  
Even trekker Isak til seg og gir han et realt kyss

“Jeg elsker deg mister Valtersen Næsheim” 

Isak smiler

“Jeg elsker deg også mister Valtersen Næsheim” 

Det blir en fantastisk fest. Det er god mat og drikke, og alle koser seg, danser og gjør kvelden til en minnerik begivenhet. 

Isak og Even står og holder rundt hverandre. Ser på hverandre. Isak har aldri følt seg så elsket noen gang. Alt er perfekt. Even er perfekt.

De er perfekte.


End file.
